


Gem of All Portals

by ml101



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Watchers' Council have their own prophetic destinies...and the most unlikely Watchers just happens to be the most important of them all. Giles and Wesley find themselves at the center of it all. Rewrite of episodes from both Buffy and Angel-verse focusing on our two favorite Watchers (mostly Wesley).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AE 2x2 Are You Now or Have You Ever Been

Hello! This has been in the works for such a long time and I thought that I might as well post them. I've already re-written some episodes of Angel from Seasons 2, 3 and 4 and if I really want to accomplish something I'll work on them more. Some of these were written even before the show ended. This is mostly in the Angel category but some stories will include the Sunnydale gang seeing as Giles is also a very important character.

But the story focuses on Wesley and his mythical destiny (which is intertwined with Giles but...I'll explain as the story progress) and his journey from the Watcher we all saw to the man that made me cry at the end of Angel.

For now here are some hints that would have happened in certain episodes if the show followed this idea for canon. Enjoy!

So you won't get confused which episode I am referring to:

AE - Angel Episode

BE - Buffy Episode

OE - Original Episode

* * *

 

**Angel Episode Tag: 2x2 "Are You Now or Have You Ever Been"**

"We invoke thee by the power of the orb of priests of Ramjerin. What was once in our thoughts, be now in our midst." Wesley finished the spell as the atmosphere in the hotel changed. Something started to form above the stair landing.

Angel remembered the last time he had seen the demon and how he had walked away from vanquishing it. Not this time, as the demon finally materialized in front of them with a growl.

"Watch his tentacles." warned Angel.

"Excuse me?" said Cordelia, giving Angel a disgusted look.

"Tentacles!" clarified Wesley.

"Oh." said Cordelia, looking at the demon in front of them.

"I don't remember ordering take-out, but I like what you brung me" said the Thesulac to Angel. "Not as delectable as the last one perhaps but full of tasty paranoia just the same." The Thesulac then eyed Wesley with a smile. "Especially that one."

"What did he mean by that?" asked Wesley looking from Angel and Cordelia.

The Thesulac then grabbed Wesley's wrist with his tentacle and a force like electricity spread from its body to Wesley.

"Wesley!" shouted Angel and Cordelia but they were subdued by the Thesulac's other tentacles.

"You Warlock types are all the same," said the Thesulac. "Always full of sweet paranoia about your magic. The greater the power the more paranoia there is."

"I am not a Warlock," said Wesley standing up. "I'm a Watcher."

"Same thing," said the Thesulac but he was thrown back as Wesley raised his free hand and chanted in Latin, making the demon let go of Wesley.

"You had your last meal here a long time ago." said Angel as he got back to his feet, Cordelia walking straight to Wesley's aid. "You should have gotten out when you had the chance."

"Got out? Now, why would I wanna do that?" said the Thesulac as it drifted toward Angel. "When the room service in this hotel is still excellent. Has been for 50 years. Paranoia here - is like fine wine."

"It gets better with age." said Angel, quietly as the demon smiled. "You're still feeding. Gunn!"

Gunn shoots the Thesulac's tentacles and pins it to the bannister of the stairs. The Thesulac wrapped one of his other tentacles around Gunn's hand holding the crossbow and tossed him against the wall. Gun dropped to the floor. Angel jumped forward, grabbed the demon's other tentacles.

"The kitchen is closed," said Angel as he shoved the end of the demon's tentacle against the exposed wires of the fuse box. Electricity ran all over the demon's body as it exploded into white light and then it was gone. The team was silent as they looked on.

"I take insult in that 'especially that one' remark," said Wesley breaking the silence.

They watch as Angel hurry up the stairs, looking as though he had business to finish and the trio started packing up the equipment, rather Wesley was and Cordelia and Gunn just sat down.

"I'm not paranoid," said Wesley. "I'm cautious yes but paranoid? No."

"He said some other things too Wesley," began Cordelia, thinking it might shut him up. "Like how you had magic and stuff."

"But it said that being a warlock was basically the same thing as being a Watcher," said Gunn. "Same thing. Besides power could either mean magic mumbo jumbo or having so many demon knowledge in his head."

"I've been accused of a great many things in my time, but paranoid has never been one of them." said Wesley finally sitting down on one of the steps.

Gunn shook his head as he and Cordelia shared a look and both rolled their eyes.

"Unless people have been saying it behind my back." said Wesley with a realization and looked at Cordelia and Gunn but the two were already looking at Angel who was descending down the stairs.

"You all right, man?" asked Gunn.

"Yeah." replied Angel with a small smile.

"We finished?" asked Cordelia, clearly not liking the place one bit.

"I think so."

"Good. Because I for one will be glad to see the last of this place. Gives me the heebie-jeebies." said Cordelia.

"No lie. Plus it kind of got an odor to it. You notice that?" added Gunn.

"70 years of violence, mayhem and paranoia - bad vibes." said Cordelia.

"We're moving in." announced Angel.

"I mean, a few throw pillows what's not to love?" added Cordelia,, clearly not liking the idea but then again she wanted her apartment back to herself.

"Angel, surely you more than anyone must appreciate, how for the better part of the last century this place has been host not only to a malevolent demonic presence, but the very worst faces of humanity! - This is a house of evil." said Wesley.

"Not anymore." said Angel as he looked around. "It's only fitting that we help people and save lives from here."

Wesley follows Angel's gaze and walks closer to him. "Angel - you don't - find me - especially paranoid, do you?"

Angel fought back a smile. "Not especially."

"Oh, thank god! - I was worried."

Gunn snorted and Wesley spun around to glare at him. Knowing that they were going to bicker once again, Cordelia clapped her hands together. "Well I'm hungry. So before the odd couple go on with their bickering here why don't we head out and get some take out and savor the last night we are working at my apartment?"

The guys all exchanged looks and nodded as they departed their new offices.


	2. AE 2x9 The Trial

**Angel Episode Tag 2x9 "The Trial"**

Cordelia was fixing things in the office as Wesley read his newspaper when she heard the doors to the Hyperion open and saw Angel come in.

"Angel's back," she whispered to Wesley who only looked up not moving from the chair. Cordelia then saw another person come in and to her shock realized who it was. "And he has Darla with him!"

That got Wesley up from his chair and he and Cordelia walked up to Angel and Darla.

"Hi." said Cordelia, she then eyed the bag that Darla had. "You're - planning on sleeping over?"

"I'm dying." said Darla as she dropped the bag to the floor.

"So just for the one night then." remarked Cordelia.

"Dying?" asked Wesley, looking closely at Darla.

"He doesn't believe it." said Darla.

"Angel, what's going on?" asked Wesley turning to Angel.

"Wolfram and Hart showed her some medical files supposedly proving that she's only got a few months left to live." explained Angel.

"So maybe more than the one night." said Cordelia.

Wesley glared at her then turned back to Angel. "And you believe it's some kind of trick."

"We're talking about Wolfram and Hart! Of course it's a trick." said Angel. "They're trying to play some kind of mind game."

"To what end?" asked Wesley.

"I don't know," began Angel. "But we're not gonna take the bait."

"No, you just don't wanna believe it, that's all." said Darla, rolling her eyes.

"I don't wanna believe anything from them." said Angel turning to her.

"It's true." began Wesley. "They can't really be trusted."

"I don't trust them," started Darla. "But I know a thing or two about mind games." She turns to Angel. "So do you. We played them together for over a century."

"Yes, but you were just soulless bloodsucking demons, they're lawyers." said Cordelia.

"She's right." said Angel, then he looked back at Darla. "We were amateurs."

"And if you're wrong?" asked Darla.

Angel paused and looked at her. "I'm not. And I'm gonna prove it to you."

Darla rolled her eyes then looked back at Wesley and Cordelia. Wesley looked familiar to her. "You're Dick Pryce's nephew aren't you?"

Angel and Cordelia both looked from Darla and Wesley. Wesley stiffened at the mention of his uncle's name and nodded.

"He was a good man," began Darla. "More than I can say for your father who I had a pleasure of pushing against a wall."

"Wish I had the same privilege," whispered Wesley and both Cordelia and Angel looked at him in shock. "How did you—?"

"You look a lot like him," answered Darla. "And Wolfram and Hart had a file on you."

Wesley's eyes widened and he turned to Angel, a slight trace of fear in his eyes. "What? Why?"

"They might have a file on all of us," answered Angel but the bit of information was unsettling for him as well. Those lawyers wouldn't give ordinary people the time of day so why did they have a file on Wesley. Was it because of the whole Faith thing or Watcher experience? "Seeing as we've messed up their plans quite a lot of times now."

"I would rather think it's because of him being a previous Watcher and now believing that evil empire has a file on me as well," said Cordelia, glaring at Angel that told the vampire he was not helping at all.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Wesley," began Angel as he walked closer to them. "Can you guys just watch over her for a while? I'll be back soon."

Wesley sighed and said, "Of course."

"Don't worry about a thing." added Cordelia.

"Thanks." He then turned to leave.

"You can't force me to stay here." said Darla, turning to face him.

"You're not a prisoner." said Angel, as he did a double take to look at her.

"I've been hearing that a lot lately." said Darla, not meeting his gaze.

"Just give me a chance. - Okay?" pleaded Angel. Darla remained silent but eventually she looked up at him and Angel left. Darla turned to look at Wesley and Cordelia.

"So, first up - you're a prisoner." said Cordelia, her usual tone of annoyance ever present.

"I'd have to concur with that, yes." added Wesley, his voice plain.

"See, you've got our friend - all - in knots." continued Cordelia, walking towards Darla.

"Can't say we like you much." said Wesley, following her lead.

"So, sorry about the dying, but if you try to escape - we will hit you." emphasized Cordelia.

"On the head." added Wesley.

"With very large and heavy objects. - Okay?" finished Cordelia with a smile and Darla just nodded. "Glad we understand each other." Cordelia then turned to head back to the other side of the counter as Darla looked at Wesley.

"I'm sorry about mentioning your uncle," began Darla.

"So the whole human thing making you act this civilized?" said Wesley. "Maybe you should just stop trying."

Darla glared at Wesley as the Watcher continued. "I guess there's a reason why you and Angel's paths crossed all those years ago because you are both faced with the same dilemma."

"Well I'd rather be a vampire than a human," said Darla.

"With a soul, I don't think you would offer that again," said Wesley. The drifted into silence. "Why are you sorry about my uncle?"

Darla looked at him and sighed. "Maybe because I am human now and I sort of see the reasons for his actions." She looked up at Wesley and back down to the floor. "He died protecting your father and as your father called him an idiot for trying to save him, your uncle only said that he didn't want you to live without a father."

Wesley ducked down his head and swallowed a lump forming in his throat. "You're free to roam around. It's a big hotel, if you'd rather be alone."

Wesley walked back to the office and Cordelia made to go after him but stayed behind the counter to glare at Darla. But she knew that Wesley needed her, so she walked up to where he sat, arms resting on his knees, head bowed down.

"Wes?" asked Cordelia and she heard him sigh before lifting his head and offering her a smile.

"I'm fine, Cordelia," began Wesley. "Just a few memories. But honestly, I'm ok."

Cordelia didn't believe him but she nodded. "Just...don't take everything she says into account. And that whole Wolfram and Hart having a file on you...Angels' right. They might have a file on every one who ruins their plans, so don't worry."

Wesley nodded. "I'd best keep an eye on our guest," said Cordelia and she left Wesley to his thoughts.


	3. BE 5x12 Checkpoint

**Buffy Episode 5x12 Checkpoint**

Giles was glad that the Magic Box no longer served as Watchers' central and he had it all back to himself. That was until he heard the familiar man clear his throat.

Giles turned to see Quentin Travers at the doorway, one hand inside his pant pocket the other holding a small box.

"Might I interest you in a drink?" asked Travers as he sat himself and placed the small box he had on the table.

Giles glared at him. "Or not. I would like to have a word, Rupert."

Giles crossed his arms in front of him, giving Travers the signal to continue. "I had more than one motive into coming here, Rupert. It is also why I easily accepted Ms. Summers' terms, in hiring you back."

Giles' glare did not leave his face but he was curious. Something in the way Travers was speaking…it was like he needed something from Giles.

Travers tossed the small box to Giles and the watcher easily caught it. "Open it."

Giles eyed the box and then the other man in the room. "It's not a bomb, man. I'm not here to kill you."

Giles gave Travers a suspicious look but slowly opened the box. Inside were two crystals that were glowing blue.

"What do you know of the Gem of All Portals, Rupert?" asked Travers, standing up to study some of the books inside the shop.

Giles eyed Travers and then back at the crystals he was holding. "The Gem of All Portals was original a crystal that said to house all the magical activity in the world. But as the magical activity increased, the newly formed Watchers' Council thought to protect it from evil forces." Travers nodded and Giles continued. "They sent a seasoned Warlock along with his apprentice to retrieve the crystal but with the growing magical activity around the world…a mere object wasn't enough to house the power."

"And when the warlock and his apprentice arrived, the power attached itself to something far more sustainable than an object." continued Travers. "The power attached itself into a human being."

"Not equally. The apprentice pushed the Warlock out of harm's way and he was given more of the crystals power," said Giles, lifting up the blue crystals Travers had given him. "And the original crystal broke into four crystals."

"Two of which you hold in your hands," said Travers.

"The Gem is a myth," said Giles. "It was just a story created to make the history of the Council more heroic and noble."

"The knowledge of the gem is at a need to know basis, Rupert," began Travers. "The Watchers' Council has its own share of prophetic destinies."

"I don't understand…"

"The Gem of All Portals is a Watcher that will save the world from a darkness that is way beyond any apocalypse we face on a day to day basis," said Travers as he took a book from the shelf and opened it to a specific page. "It has happened before with the original Gem and his mentor but it is said that the apocalypse will happen again."

"We've faced many apocalypses in our time," said Giles. "What makes this different?"

"Because this is one apocalypse that the Watchers' Council plays a key role," said Travers. "It hasn't been identified if the Council will cause this…but the Council will stop it."

"The Gem will stop it," said Giles as he eyed the crystals. "The Gem's crystals glow green."

"What does that tell you?" asked Travers, with a sarcastic smile.

"The Gem's mentor, the one that helps him use his powers," began Giles. "His crystals glow blue."

"And here I thought you didn't believe," said Travers.

"How sure are you that I am the mentor?" asked Giles.

"Those started glowing blue the day you were born," said Travers.

"Lots of Watchers were born the same day I was," reasoned Giles.

"They started growing in intensity when you had your short tenures as 'Ripper'," continued Travers. "And they've been glowing ever stronger ever since you were assigned here."

Giles remained silent, trying to accept that he just like Buffy had a mythical destiny. "Why are you telling me this now? Why not before?"

Travers turned the page of the book he had presented in front of Giles until it landed to an image of a dagger. "Because this has resurfaced. The Dagger of Portals can only be wielded by one person."

"Why not just secure the dagger?"

"The dagger itself is magical. It will stop at nothing to reunite with its owner." explained Travers. "And when that happens…" Travers tossed Giles another two crystals identical to the one he already had but these weren't glowing. "You have the task of reawakening him."

Giles studied the crystals he had then turned to Travers. "You have no idea who he is?"

"No," said Travers, rubbing his forehead. "Unlike the mentor, the Gem's powers only surface once his mentor awakens him."

"You must know who the original gem and mentor were," began Giles. "Maybe it's hereditary."

"Well your theory is debunked seeing as you are not related to either the original Gem or his mentor," began Travers. "Only the dagger will identify the Gem."

"And you couldn't inform me about this sooner?" asked Giles.

Travers smiled. "I was hoping you would come back with us to England and I would have informed you there." He paused. "Your magical prowess will increase dramatically now that you have your crystals. It may help you in your coming battle with Glory."

"Quentin," began Giles. "Once the Gem is awakened…what do I do?"

"Train him," said Travers. "Help him. That is what we Watchers do in the first place. We look out for people who have the hard task of saving the world. What is easier this time around is that the Gem is also a Watcher but he will still need guidance, a mentor. With that much power and responsibility on his shoulders… he needs a parental figure he knows is going through the same fate."

Travers walked closer to Giles and patted him on the shoulder. "The Gem is believed to be a myth but other powers, other creatures believe in his existence…he is considered the greatest warlock that ever lived…the great and powerful mage…his mentor is regarded just the same. Once the word gets out, the Gem and you will be hunted down for your power…I for one wouldn't want to face that alone."

Travers patted Giles' back and made to leave. "It is funny that out of all the Watchers in existence…you would be one of the most important in our history." Giles stared at him. "The most unlikely candidate…but your fate has been set in stone from the start just like the Gem's…whoever he might be."

The most unlikely candidate…Giles has to smile at that. So the Council had written him off as a failure and yet now…he was one of the most important Watchers in existence. "I'm willing to take that as a compliment, Quentin."

"I'm sure you are, Rupert." said Travers. "Good luck."


	4. OEA The Gem of All Portals

First original episode...also I've re-uploaded the previous chapters with a few grammar corrections.

As always, your reviews are always welcome!

* * *

 

**Original Episode between Angel Episodes 2x17 Disharmony and 2x18 Dead End**

**Title: The Gem of All Portals**

Cordelia paced the hotel lobby waiting for Gunn, Angel and Wesley to return. It was her last day before a good three day break they had earned after fighting so many weird demonic and vampire cults. Wesley was just as eager to take a break seeing as his gunshot wound needed him to take it easy.

She finally heard the doors of the hotel open to admit the trio of demon slayers all looked slightly beat but all alive…well sort of.

"You all okay?" asked Cordelia, her voice full of concern which made the three guys look at each other.

"Fine," began Gunn a little weirded out to the way Cordelia was acting.

"Good!" said Cordelia, grabbing her things and heading to the door. "Now that's over…three days of no seeing or hearing from any of you. Maybe except for Wesley who will call in case anything stars bleeding again or you fall down the stairs or whatever…"

The guys all shook their heads, relieved that Cordelia was still her. "Yes, Cordelia. We'll close up shop," said Angel but just as Cordelia crossed the lobby a vision hit her.

" _Look out!" Cordelia heard herself shout just as the sounds of broken glass was heard and an ancient looking dagger its intended target being…_

"Wesley!" shouted Cordelia from her place on the couch as Angel steadied her. "Look out!"

The sound of window glass being broken was heard and Wesley just had a second before ducking out of the way as a dagger planted itself to the wall.

Cordelia ran up to him as Gunn and Angel ran outside. They saw a confused man on the ground, a hand to his head.

"Hey!" shouted Gunn, running towards the man and picking him up by his lapels. "Do you think its funny throwing daggers at innocent people?"

"What are you talking about?" asked the man, clearly confused. "Where am I and who the hell are you?"

"You just threw a dagger into our offices," said Gunn, tightening his grip of the man. "You almost killed my friend."

"No, wait," began the man. "I was at the museum, working…a dagger, an old ancient looking dagger? That's the last thing I remember handling before I woke up here."

Angel and Gunn exchanged a look as Gunn released the man. "Well you almost killed my friend. I suggest you leave."

The man didn't need to be told twice as he immediately ran off.

Angel and Gunn ran back to the lobby to see Cordelia and Wesley examining the dagger. As Wesley made to touch it, Angel shouted for him to stop.

"What's wrong?" asked Wesley.

"The man who threw it," began Gunn. "He said the last thing he remembered was touching that thing before waking up on the street outside."

"That thing could be enchanted," said Angel. "I would suggest handling it with care."

"Of course," said Wesley as he wrapped his handkerchief around his hand before taking out the dagger from the wall and examining it further. "I think I recognize this…" Wesley gently placed the dagger on the lobby counter and went inside his office.

"How long do you think before we hear—," began Cordelia but before she even finished they heard the all too familiar exclamation of "Aha!" and Wesley was walking back towards them with a book in his hands.

"The Dagger of Portals," said Wesley showing them the book with an image of the dagger they were currently in possession with. He then began to read the paragraph but he frowned. "But…this can't be right…it was just a story"

"The Dagger of Portals," began Angel. "If this has resurfaced then that means the Gem of All Portals has been reborn."

"He's a myth," began Wesley and at Cordelia and Gunn's confused look he explained. "The Gem of All Portals is considered the greatest magical being in existence but that was just a story…I mean…"

"If he's a myth why is that dagger thing in one of your books," asked Gunn.

"Well the Gem is said to have been a Watcher and that the Council was formed really to safe guard the humans from the magical community," began Wesley. "The Gem was like every Watcher's hero…one that you would consider a role model for us who were kids wanting to be a Watcher to make a difference…but he can't be real. It was just a story that made the history of the Watchers' Council more noble."

"He was and is now," began Angel. "I remembered his power…the Gem could open and close any portal he chose and could send anything to another world or dimension if you threatened the balance of good and evil. A lot of people and things are afraid of him."

"Hold up," said Cordelia. "Are we talking about evil warlock type of guy or working for the good guys type of guy?"

"He was a Watcher," said Angel. "Well the old Watcher type working for the side of good."

"But…" began Wesley. "I mean it was a story that got young children to take their calling seriously…not that I needed to hear it but it was that… a story."

"You can't argue with someone who has seen the Gem in action," said Angel. "Wesley, I've lived long enough…I saw the Gem and his mentor fought some incredible scary stuff. I was surprised that any human could have come out of that alive."

"And based from this," said Wesley turning the book to Angel. "The mentor died…" Wesley's voice faded. "Maybe we should call Giles. I'll consult some of my other books."

Angel nodded and proceeded to the phone as Wesley made his way to his office, Cordelia and Gunn following to help. The two knew that some of Wesley's books were heavy and the ex-Watcher was still nursing his healing wound. Angel couldn't help but smile as he dialed Giles' number. The two were such a mother-hen to Wesley and the man, having been deprived of such attention growing up, didn't find the attention annoying at all.

After a few rings, Angel glanced at the nearby watch. Angel hadn't noticed the time and maybe why Giles wasn't picking up was because the man was already asleep. But then someone picked-up the other line.

"Rupert Giles."

"Giles," greeted Angel. "Sorry to call but we wanted to run something by you?"

Giles, surprised to hear Angel's voice sat down on his couch, replied, "What is it Angel? Anything particular happening in L.A.?"

"Specifically to us," said Angel. "Somebody literally threw a dagger at us. Wesley identified it as The Dagger of Portals."

Giles was glad he sat down. He gazed at his bedroom where he had kept the crystals Travers had given him not too long ago. "Has Wesley researched anything else about the Dagger?"

"No," began Angel. "But we think it's enchanted. The man who threw it at us remembered touching it back at the museum which is a long way from where we are."

"It is," began Giles, rubbing his forehead. "The Dagger technically has a mind of its own…to reunite itself with its rightful owner."

"The Gem of All Portals," said Angel to the surprise of Giles. "I can sense your surprise even from here Giles. I've seen the Gem in action back when I was Angelus. I know he's real but Wesley tells me he's considered a myth by the Watchers' Council."

Giles sighed. He would need Angel's help so might as well tell the vampire everything. "The Gem is on a need to know basis from what Quentin Travers tells me."

"Why?" asked Angel. "Because of his power? I've heard that the gem's power would be reborn in case another apocalypse happens and he is needed."

"Yes that is correct," began Giles. "The Council has taken it upon themselves to keep the Gem's identity and his mentor a secret until they both have control over their powers."

"Seeing as they both are Watchers," said Angel, understanding. "Why do you know?"

"No one really knows when the powers of the Gem and his mentor will resurface again," began Giles. "Just signs."

"Like the appearance of the dagger?" asked Angel.

"For the Gem himself," replied Giles. "For the mentor, it was a bit easier."

"What was it?" asked Angel.

"You know of course that the original Gem of All Portals was—"

"A crystal that absorbed all the magical energy from magical activity around the world," finished Angel. "The Gem and his mentor were sent to protect it but with the magical energy growing stronger…it couldn't be contained in a mere object. So it attached itself to a life form."

"And the original crystal shattered into four," continued Giles. "Those four crystals are then the power gauges if you will of the Gem and his mentor. The mentor's crystals started glowing again when the mentor was born."

Angel was silent for a while but then realization dawned on him. "You mean when you were born, don't you?"

Giles had to smile at how fast Angel's thought process was. "That would be correct."

"Angel?" Angel turned to see his friends step out of Wesley's office. "I may have a way to find the Gem but we also need to figure out who the mentor…"

"Giles," cut off Angel and handed the phone to Wesley who was confused but took the phone as Angel took the book from Wesley's hands.

"Wesley," began Giles. "I'm the mentor." He would have gone into more detail but time was essential. The dagger has resurfaced and the Gem was near where Angel and the rest were. "I'm sorry but it is rather urgent with get to the Gem before anybody else does."

"Of course," said Wesley, his voice serious. "But can you do the spell all the way from Sunnydale if the Gem is here in Los Angeles?"

"Yes," began Giles. "I assume you've read the spell and its requirements?"

"Yes," replied Wesley as his eyes widened in realization. "You want us to do the spell simultaneously?"

"I might not be able to hold the spell for that long if I am at this far of a distance," explained Giles. "With me initiating the spell here in Sunnydale and you also doing it where the Gem is close by, we could have the tracking spell for about 5 minutes."

"5 minutes?" asked Wesley, eyeing Angel who nodded, meaning that would be enough time to pinpoint the Gem and bring him to safety. "Alright, I'll get what I need for the spell. I'll call you back."

"I will prepare myself," said Giles and without waiting for a good-bye they ended their calls.

* * *

 

Angel, Gunn and Cordelia had left Wesley to his preparation seeing as he was the only one who really understood the magic stuff.

Angel had called Giles on his cell and the man was just about set up as Wesley was. "Ready?"

"Just about," replied Giles. "Hand me to Wesley."

Angel did so and he along with Cordelia and Gunn waited for Wesley's instructions. From what Wesley had explained earlier, the spell would shine a green light to the unsuspecting man who is the Gem of All Portals. It won't be visible to ordinary people but only those who were present when the spell was cast, another reason why Giles wanted Wesley to cast it at the same time he was doing so in Sunnydale.

"Alright," began Wesley, talking to the phone as well as to his friends. "Once Giles and I finish the spell, we scout the area for the Gem and immediately bring him back here." He turned to Angel. "I propose we divide the area into four. Angel you take North, Cordelia…East, Gunn…West and I'll take south."

The trio nodded and Wesley took his position. "We're ready Mr. Giles."

Giles wanted to comment about the title but set it aside for another time. "Let's start."

Wesley handed the phone to Angel as the two ex-Watchers started performing the spell. Angel recognized some of the words as Latin but it was mixed with other languages that he couldn't understand. The ingredients around the circle Wesley had drawn began to dissolve and a bright green light began to form then it shot upward.

"That's our cue," said Angel, as he, Cordelia and Gunn ran outside the hotel.

Wesley closed his book and was about to head outside as well when he felt somewhat light headed just as he was surrounded by a green light.

Angel had taken his cellphone just to make sure he was still in contact with Giles. Good thing he did because he had circled the surrounding areas of the hotel already and no green light anywhere.

"Are you sure the spell worked?" asked Angel. "I can't see anything green."

"You must be looking somewhere else," began Giles as he stood on the roof of the magic shop. "I can see it clearly from here."

"What?" asked Angel. "Maybe you and Wesley were wrong. Only you can see it."

Cordelia and Gunn rounded the corner and made their way to Angel.

"No green," said Cordelia.

"None where I was too," added Gun.

Angel looked back but Wesley was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Wesley?"

"Guys!" shouted Cordelia and for the first time Angel turned to look back at the hotel which was incased in the same green light as the one that was created during the performance of the spell.

Angel pocketed his phone as he and Cordelia and Gunn ran back to the direction of the hotel. As they entered they saw Wesley surrounded by the green light and hovering a few feet off the ground.

"Angel," began Cordelia. "His eyes…their green."

Angel saw what Cordelia was talking about. Instead of the normal pair of blue eyes that Angel had come to know as Wesley's…Angel could only see green that filled the whole of Wesley's eye sockets.

"We can't just leave him hanging like that," said Gunn, breaking their silence.

"The spell lasts for five minutes," began Angel. "I'm sure once the spell ends, he'll—"

"Wesley!"

He was cut short by the exact thing that he was saying. Good thing Angel had good reflexes and was able to catch Wesley as he fell from where he was. The man was unconscious but he was breathing regularly…like he was just asleep.

"Wesley? Wes?" tried Angel but the man was still out cold. He turned to Gunn. "Let's get him to the sofa."

Angel and Gunn gently laid Wesley down on the couch and Cordelia immediately went to his side, taking one of his hands into hers. Gunn watched the steady rise and fall of Wesley's chest, making sure it maintained that rhythm. Angel took his phone and dialed Giles' number.

Back in Sunnydale, Giles was impatiently waiting for any news from L.A. The last thing he heard before getting disconnected was that Angel and the rest had yet to see Wesley. Giles was afraid that Wesley may have found the Gem and had ruined everything. Giles shook the thought out if his head. Wesley was a competent man, he managed to perform the spell and from what he had heard from Buffy during her previous visit to L.A., Wesley had looked pretty beaten up but was still fighting renegade Watchers who wanted to kill her. No, Wesley may have stumbled upon the Gem just as other demons or beings were also looking for him. Giles could only hope that Angel had found them in time.

As soon as the phone rang, Giles snatched up the receiver after one ring.

"Have you found him?" asked Giles hurriedly, worry in his voice. "Did Wesley find the Gem?"

Silence. Giles could hear his own heart pounding in his chest.

"Angel?" demanded Giles. "Angel, what happened?"

Angel turned to look at his still unconscious friend. "Giles, the Gem is supposed to be a Watcher right?"

"Yes," replied Giles rather impatiently. What was Angel getting at?

"An active watcher?" asked Angel.

"No…" said Giles. "Well the Council knew I was the mentor and they still fired me. But that's beside the point, Angel. Did you secure the Gem or not?"

"Giles, you should really be getting my drift here…"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" demanded Giles. But then it all came crashing down on him. Technically there was only one reasonable reason why a Watcher was in L.A. and that would be because he was no longer an active Watcher…he was fired. And there was one fired Watcher very close by…

"Wesley," whispered Giles. "Wesley's the Gem."

Angel stood by the couch and looked at the unconscious form of his fried, suddenly afraid of what the future had in store for him.

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. In never occurred to him…he never really even entertained the idea…

_The most unlikely candidate_

Travers had referred to him as that for the mentor…but maybe he wasn't just talking about Giles. Maybe he was talking about the Gem as well. Travers must have had an idea that the Gem was Wesley.

"Angel?"

Angel still gazed at Wesley. He looked so young…and now he was going to be considered by many as the greatest warlock in existence…many people and creatures were going to be after him. Angel suddenly felt afraid…could he protect his friend?

"Angel?"

Giles' voice brought him out of his thoughts. Angel turned to walk to the back of the lobby so that Cordelia and Gunn couldn't hear.

"Sorry," began Angel. "What happens now?"

"I come to you," began Giles. "I have to awaken him…awaken his powers."

"Can't you…I don't know…not!" asked Angel, louder than he intended. "Why not just let the Gem sleep? Don't awaken him."

"And what happens when the apocalypse he is supposed to stop happens?" asked Giles. "We don't have a choice. Even if I don't awaken him, some demons can sense magical powers and they will come after him."

"It'll be easier," began Angel. "I can protect him."

"He can protect himself Angel," said Giles. "It may not look like it now, but Wesley is more powerful that every single one of us."

"So?" demanded Angel, his anger coming in full force in his voice. "So what if he's powerful? His main purpose is going to be to stop an apocalypse that the Watchers' Council initiated in the first place!"

"The Council plays a key role in the apocalypse but not necessarily the one who causes it," defended Giles, his own bitterness showing.

"And here I thought you no longer sided with them," spat Angel. "The Council has put Wesley through enough pain and suffering and now they're taking away his whole life, his future!"

"This is not something the Council has planned," argued Giles. "Travers told me that I was the most unlikely candidate…those pompous bastards think of this as an honor. It's not something I wanted myself Angel but the fact is my destiny, as well as Wesley's, was set in stone the day we were born." Giles sighed as he sat down. "I'm not doing all this for the Council, Angel. I took an oath to help fight the evils of the world. To help save it. That's why I am practicing magic and honing my powers. It's not because of the Council but because when that apocalypse happens and I play a role…I want to save the world and not be the one who ends it just because I was rebelling against what the Council wanted me to do."

Giles paused to let the words sink in. "And I know for sure the main reason why Wesley is working for you is because he also keeps that oath…fighting the good fight."

Angel sat down on what was once his chair. He gazed at Wesley's table and saw a framed picture of the four of them, a camera that was enchanted that could capture the image of a vampire. Angel thought it wouldn't work and had put on a smile only to be surprised that it had worked. Angel's eyes traveled to Wesley. The previous Watcher had gotten off on a rough start once he had arrived in America but Wesley had grown so much for the past two years that Angel had known him. It just ate Angel up that Wesley was going to face some of the worst things in the world and Angel didn't know if he could help his friend.

Giles was right. As soon as Wesley wakes up and finds out…he would insist that he needed to do this. To fight the good fight. To help the helpless. To protect people who didn't even know he existed. To sacrifice his life so that everyone else could have one…

Angel rubbed a tired hand across his face. No matter what, Angel would stand by Wesley. He would help his friend. They both had prophetic destinies…maybe that's why the Powers made their paths cross.

"He isn't working for me," said Angel, as he stood up and leaned on the doorframe looking out at the three humans in his care. "Wesley's in charge of Angel Investigations now…and I promise I would help him. A promise I intend to keep, Giles."

Giles sighed. He didn't know how it happened but Angel cared deeply for Wesley, he was sure that the same affection was directed to Cordelia. The three of them, once leaving Sunnydale, have developed a bond that could rival the one formed by Buffy and her friends in Sunnydale. This bond…was it enough to help the Gem and his mentor in what is to come?

"I'll be there in a couple of hours," said Giles. "I have everything I need to awaken his powers. Keep him safe until then."

* * *

 

Wesley blinked a few times before realizing he was looking at the worried faces of his friends.

"What happened?" voiced Wesley, his thoughts and his voice asking the same thing.

"You don't remember?" asked Cordelia, her voice devoid of her usual commanding tone and had shifted to the tone Wesley had now been accustomed hearing from her whenever she was concerned. A voice different from her usual annoyance when addressing either Gunn or Angel.

Wesley pieced through his memory. The dagger, the revealing spell…he was about to step out when he felt lightheaded.

"I…I had just finished the spell when I felt off," began Wesley. "Did I do the spell wrong?" He looked around the lobby of the hotel. There was no new addition so they hadn't found the Gem. Great, another failure and Mr. Giles just had to be present when he had done so.

"Actually…" began Gunn but both he and Cordelia turned to Angel to let the vampire know it was his cue to start talking.

"The spell worked, Wesley." said Angel, his voice devoid of any emotion whatsoever which made Wesley more confused.

"If it worked…" began Wesley looking around and then settling his eyes to the stairs. The Gem must still be unconscious and they had carried him to one of the many empty rooms in the hotel. "Oh…he still unconscious then? Have you informed Giles?"

Angel, understanding what Wesley may have thought, turned to Gunn and Cordelia who had encouraging although worried expressions on their faces. "No, Wesley. He's actual conscious as we speak. Giles is on his way."

Wesley turned from Angel to Gunn then to Cordelia. They all had anxious expressions. What was going on? "What happened? Why do you all look like something bad has happened?"

"Wesley, what's the last thing you remembered?"

"I told you," said Wesley. "I just finished the spell and I was about to head outside when I felt lightheaded…"

"And?" probed Cordelia. "What else? What was the last thing you saw?"

"I…," began Wesley. He closed his eyes and tried to picture what had happened a few minutes ago. He was walking towards the doors…something…something happened to him that made him feel a bit off…it was more or less the same feeling he had every time he practiced magic or the test subject of magic. The last thing he saw? As his vision changed from the doors to the hotel to darkness…he remembered seeing another color… "Green. I saw some sort of green light."

Wesley's eyes widened in realization as he turned to look at the three people in front of him. "No…that's not possible. I can't be—"

"You are," cut Cordelia. "Don't even think for a second that you're not strong enough or intelligent enough or powerful enough…because damn it Wesley, you are. You're the bravest, smartest person in the whole planet and if there is a person out there that's destined to save the world…there is no better candidate than you." She took his hands into her own. "Wesley, you saved me. You saved Gunn. Hell you even saved Angel in a way. You stop the apocalypse on a daily basis…destiny couldn't have been more right in choosing you."

"Cordelia…"

"No," said Cordelia softly. "Wesley, you may think that you're not worthy but I am telling you that you are. And I am going to tell Giles the same thing. Hell, even if the whole jerk-filled Council of yours comes here, I'll tell them. They need someone saving the world? Well, they have him in the name of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."

"Amen to that," added Gunn with a small smile. "English, you're one of the few guys who I trust. Hell, you took a bullet for me. No better candidate for someone who is destined to save the world."

"I…" began Wesley, his eyes watering a little. "You really think I can do this? I'm…"

"They're right, Wes," said Angel. "Nobody has proven their worth more than you. You've changed for the better ever since I first met you and like I told you before Wes…I can't do this without you. The world needs to be protected…like they said, there's no other candidate."

Wesley looked at all of them with awe in his eyes, a few tears falling. "I…I don't…thank you." He stopped as he wiped the tears from his face. "This is all a bit overwhelming…but thank you." Cordelia smiled and hugged him, Gunn patted him on the shoulder and Angel couldn't suppress the smile that found itself on his face. Wesley made be the most powerful warlock in existence but he will always need his family.

* * *

 

Giles had prepared the ingredients for the spell to awaken the Gem ever since Travers had told him. Frankly, Giles had immediately studied everything he could about the Gem and his mentor back when they were first alive.

Of course he knew that whoever the Gem was, he would be younger than Giles but he never thought it would a 16 year age difference. Giles even thought that with his luck, the Gem would have been Ethan. He was a little glad that it wasn't…but he was equally worried that it was Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.

_The most unlikely candidate…_

Travers' words…Giles couldn't help but feel that the Council had an idea that the Gem would have been Wesley, or rather Travers had. Those words weren't meant for just him. So with the same cryptic message, he had send word to the Council that the dagger had appeared in Los Angeles and that Travers was to get his ass back to Sunnydale ASAP.

Giles on the other hand was maybe half an hour away from Los Angeles, driving at break neck speed. In a way, the appearance of the Gem was of perfect timing. It was great big distraction for him. Ever since Joyce had passed…well not everything was the same. He was making himself available for Buffy not just in his role as a Watcher but also as a parental figure in her life, as well as in Dawn's life. Giles found it as training because of the mentor role he had to accomplish for the Gem. At first, he was scared at how the Gem would see him and how he would even teach the Gem. He envisioned a perfect Watcher who would never take orders from him…and then he envisioned a perfect student, like Willow, someone who he could have long conversations about well any intellectual topic under the sun.

In a way, Wesley could be the latter. Giles never really did find out because he was too bitter at being fired when the young man was in Sunnydale. Giles had realized too late how immature his actions were during that whole fiasco with the mayor and with Faith. Buffy had told him that Wesley was in Los Angeles and that he was working with Angel. Buffy had even mentioned that Wesley had looked beaten up, maybe from fighting demons. Giles had the initial thought if Wesley did in fact fought with demons then he would have been dead but he was alive and Giles couldn't believe that the man was able to fight off demons, get bruises and live…because this was the same man who made a big deal of asking for an aspirin when he didn't really get into the heat of the fight with the mayor.

Giles kept reminding himself that two years have passed and to let his resentment be water under the bridge. He didn't know Wesley truly. He had made up his mind about the young Watcher as soon as he arrived. Like they said, don't judge a book by his cover. Wesley had acted all authoritative and pompous back then…and Giles had come to realize that it was all act so that he could get the people in Sunnydale to recognize his existence.

From Angel's tone earlier, the man had found a family in Los Angeles, a family that cares for him deeply. The Wesley he had met in Sunnydale was a completely different man from the one Angel is currently working with…for. Another surprise to Giles.

Before Giles knew it, he was near the Hyperion. It surprised Giles how easily he had navigated himself to Angel Investigations, given the fact that he wasn't a frequent man of Los Angeles. Maybe it was because of his connection to the Gem but Giles just followed his instincts on where to turn and found himself at the Hyperion. He parked and got his things and made his way to the lobby. Just as he was about to open the doors, he heard the voices inside.

"He won't be mad at you." came Angel's gentle voice.

"And why would he be?" came Cordelia's authoritative one.

"Well," hesitated the other voice who Giles couldn't believe was Wesley's. He never used the tone in Sunnydale. It was either arrogant or pompous or just simply annoying, never small and doubtful. "I just always seem to do something stupid and fail everyone."

"You haven't failed us, English." came a strong voice Giles did not recognize.

"Well everybody concerned from Loser-dale wanted you to fail, Wes," said Cordelia. "They would never have accepted any other Watcher but Giles because they are such an exclusive club of jerks. They would have treated any Watcher that came like he wasn't welcome."

"I still think I failed," began Wesley and Giles felt a twinge in his heart at the hopelessness in his voice. "I just…I don't know how to face Mr. Giles…and fail again at something as important as this."

This wasn't the same man that Giles had met…or rather it was the same man but Giles was too focused on losing his job as a Watcher to see the hardship the young man was going through. Wesley had lacked field experience which he more than made up for with his Academic stature. He was wiser beyond any other Watcher that had gone through the Academy. Something he had only found out as he looked at Wesley's file that the Council had sent when he first came to Sunnydale. He had been made head boy at a young age and even with so many classes still manage to be part of the cricket team and be part of a shooting interest club, where Wesley was described as a perfect shot, something that Giles wished he had known because he would have been useful with a crossbow during graduation.

Wesley was wrong. It wasn't him that had failed but it was Giles who had failed his colleague and fellow Englishman. And this was the time to make things right.

Giles pushed through the doors, "I'm here."

The usual faces of Angel and Cordelia met his gaze. There was another man, tall and dark, another associate, Giles assumed. Sitting on the couch was someone who looked a lot like Wesley but someone he would never expect to be the same Wesley he had first met in Sunnydale. He wasn't wearing a suit but was wearing a blue buttoned down shirt over a plain white t-shirt. Both looked a couple of sizes big for him. His hair wasn't neatly combed to one side and his face was incredible young as Giles remembered.

"Gunn, meet Rupert Giles," began Angel. "The Slayer's Watcher back in Sunnydale."

The young man came up to Giles and offered his hand which Giles took. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"Charles Gunn," said Gunn. "But it's really just Gunn. So you're English?"

"Yes."

"I usually call Wes, English," began Gunn. "So I hope I don't offend you."

"Sure you ask permission with him and not to me," said Wesley, a smile playing on his face as he looked at Gunn.

"May I remind you who carried you in and out of Angel's car when you still had stitches," said Gunn looking back at the man on the sofa.

"Well I did get those stitches because I took a bullet for you," said Wesley. "So I think that still gives me one up on you, Charles."

"And the odd couple are at it again," said Cordelia. "Giles." She acknowledge, her voice plain but with her usual trace of annoyance.

"Cordelia, you look radiant as ever," said Giles as he acknowledged her with a nod.

"And you as old as ever," said Cordelia. "Must be why those stuffy English folk took you back as a Watcher."

"Cordelia!" hissed Wesley as the man finally stood and walked over to Giles. "Mr. Giles."

"Wesley," said Giles as he offered his hand to Wesley. "But seeing as we are going to be working more closely, you should probably drop the title. Rupert or Giles will do."

"Oh," said Wesley, surprised. "I'm…alright…of course, Giles."

It should have been like that years ago, Giles thought as an eerie silence fell on the group. Cordelia glaring at him. Gunn looking worriedly at Cordelia. Angel looking at Wesley and the man looking at the floor, avoiding Giles' gaze.

Giles sighed and cleared his throat. "I guess nothing left for us to do but simply get on with it."

Wesley swallowed the lump in his throat. He was nervous as to what was to come but he did not dare ask Giles about it.

"Wesley," the call of his name surprised him as he looked at Giles. No trace of annoyance or anger in his eyes. "Why don't you help me with the spell and I'll try to answer whatever questions you may have to the best of my ability."

* * *

 

Angel did not like the set-up. He did not like it all. Neither did Cordelia. Gunn on the other hand was fascinated but was also anxious about what was going to happen. As Giles had explained it, unlocking the Gem's powers was trickier than that of the mentor's. The Gem in a way had to be reborn around magic for him to access his powers. At the words 'reborn' both Angel and Cordelia turned to Giles, wide-eyed.

"By reborn," began Angel. "You mean—"

"Not necessarily," said Giles. "The spell that Council had come up with is not really being reborn from a physical life…but rather being reborn from a spiritual and emotional life. To make this work, Wesley, I will have to make you relive moments in your life where you felt like you were dying physically but also emotionally. Coming out of those experience made you stronger. Reliving them with magic around will again make you stronger, this time, magically."

"Are we really sure that I am the Gem?" said Wesley all of a sudden. "Not that I am afraid to go through whatever you just explained. But these," he pointed to the ingredients of the spell. "Are very rare, Mr…I mean Giles. I just…I still do not see how I could be destined to save the world when I tripped over my own feet this morning."

Cordelia made to retort but Giles spoke up before she could open her mouth. "Why don't we test it again?" He pointed to Wesley's office. "Get inside. Close the door and step away from it." Wesley raised an eyebrow but did as he was told.

Giles turned to Gunn. "If you would oblige?" As he motioned for Gunn to take the dagger.

Gunn turned to Angel who nodded. Gunn took the dagger and was just looking to it at first but all of a sudden threw it with such strength and speed right at Wesley's office door. Cordelia gasped and Gunn was wide-eyed with shock. "I…I did not just do that. Did I?"

"The dagger is enchanted," explained Giles as a shocked Wesley opened the door to his office and hesitated to touch the dagger. "It has a minds of its own…to reunite with its owner. Cordelia, if I may ask you to touch it."

"I do not want to stab Wesley, Giles." said Cordelia in shock.

"That's not what's going to happen," assured Giles. Cordelia wasn't exactly convinced but Wesley nodded for her to do it and she sighed as she slowly walked up to the dagger. She took it from the door and just like Gunn studied it for a while then suddenly offered it to Wesley.

"You can touch it Wesley," said Giles. "It is after all yours."

"Cordy?" asked Angel but the girl had a blank expression on her face.

The all studied her. She had her eyes on Wesley and wasn't blinking.

"Can't say I wouldn't mind having her like this forever," said Gunn which earned him glares from Angel and Wesley. Wesley took the dagger and Cordelia blinked a few times and looked around her.

"What just happened?"

"Do you have any urge to throw it to someone?" asked Giles to Wesley who was now looking at the dagger.

"No," said Wesley. "But…this feels a bit weird…but it feels like this dagger is familiar."

"Because you have used it before," said Angel. "I mean, the Gem did. That dagger was made by his mentor. It was a gift."

Wesley kept the dagger back in his office as he and Giles continued to set up the spell.

Now as Wesley laid in the center of the circle and Angel and the rest standing a few feet from them, the feeling of helplessness and anxiousness engulfed them.

"You said you were going to make him relive moments where he almost died," began Angel.

"Yes," said Giles. "Not just replaying them in your head Wesley…I am sorry to say but you will remember how you felt during those moments. Physical feelings and emotional feelings." He took his crystals from his pocket and wore them. They glowed a strong blue. "Like I said, you came out of those instances as a better and stronger person. Now, same circumstances but you will be a stronger person, magically speaking."

"Yes," said Wesley as he sighed. "Any particular memory I should be focusing on?"

"Do you have more than one in mind?" asked Giles.

"Well," began Wesley, trying not to sound whiny. "Well of course there was the time our previous offices exploded but I was basically unconscious after so there isn't really a feeling of helplessness."

"Maybe we can fix it with another memory?" said Giles. "I'm really sorry to pry but was there any moment in your life where you felt hopeless? It doesn't have to be hopeless in the sense that you thought you were dying…" Giles swallowed the lump in his throat. "It could be hopelessness that you were going to fail or that everything was pointless." He was sure that both Angel and Cordelia were thinking about Sunnydale two years ago. He did not expect what he heard next.

Wesley turned to Angel with a look of regret in his eyes. "Faith…"

"I'm sorry," said Giles. Did he hear right? Did Wesley say Faith's name?

"Yeah, psycho slayer kidnapped and tortured Wesley for hours," said Cordelia, her voice telling one very strong emotion. Anger and annoyance and by the look on her face, it was directed to Angel. "I guess that is one memory filled with hopelessness."

"Not really," said Wesley. "I always knew Angel would come."

Cordelia snorted but one look from Angel stopped her from saying anything else.

"Not to bring back bad memories," said Gunn. "Though that is what's needed…how about recent events. When you were shot, Wes, we were all afraid that you would die and at the same time every one of us at the hands of those zombie cops."

Giles couldn't believe what he was hearing. Wesley was tortured by Faith less than a year ago and recently was shot. Was this really the same man who had demanded for an aspirin after being punched once?

"I guess…but those only felt physical," began Wesley. He then lifted his head to meet Giles' eyes. "I'm guessing the memory and the reliving of the moments are the key to this spell. I don't want to mess this up. Can I mix different memories in my head? To really, I don't know how to properly word this, but to really feel like I'm dying and be brought back to life by magic."

Giles couldn't fight back the smile on his face. Wesley was smarter than he ever gave the man credit for. "That is exactly was the spell is designed to do Wesley. Bring you back with magic and that magic stays with you. And to answer your question, you may. But that might be difficult on your part…having to remember all those memories."

"The physical injuries aren't that difficult," began Wesley as he laid back down. "It's the other one that will be more difficult…especially since it took place so long ago."

Both Cordelia and Angel cringed at that which did not escape Giles' eye. Angel and Cordelia both of course remembered some of Wesley's passing comments about fathers and their roles in the family and in a child's life. Both knew what Wesley chose for a memory of hopelessness, especially added with Giles' comment about failure.

"Giles," said Angel, wanting to put an end to his friends suffering. "Just get it over with."

"It's alright," said Wesley, his eyes closed. "I'm ready when you are Giles."

* * *

 

Wesley concentrated on all the memories of his failure. That proved to be difficult because he had a lot. Sunnydale wasn't the first…no the list of his failures started the day he was born. Well, that was according to his father. Wesley was always a weak, fragile child as his father would describe him. What Wesley lacked in physical appearance, Roger Wyndam-Pryce made sure he made up with his intelligence. Wesley had to study 24/7. He had to know more than your average child. He had to be prepared with the knowledge because that was his only possible strength in the world. He had no physical capability, he lacked leadership and social skills. Roger Wyndam-Pryce even believed that Wesley would never be assigned as a Watcher.

Roger would always compare Wesley to his older brother Richard Wyndam-Pryce II. Rick, as Wesley called him, was a tall muscular man and was ten years older than Wesley. But Rick never wanted the life of a Watcher and he ran away from home when Wesley was 5 to study medicine. Roger considered that as another of Wesley's failures.

That's one.

Another was what he had learned recently from Darla. His uncle, Richard Wyndam-Pryce the first, was killed because he saved his older brother Roger for one main reason…so that Wesley wouldn't live without a father. Wesley immediately thought that his father might have also blamed him for that…that it was Wesley's failure to act like a competent Watcher who didn't need a father growing up that made Roger lose his brother.

Two.

Sunnydale. Three.

Faith. Four…make that five and six. Wesley has failed that girl more than once.

Cordelia suffering from all those visions and not saving her faster. Seven.

Getting caught in that explosion. Eight.

Angel firing them. Nine.

Getting shot and being a total useless weight. Ten.

The list could go on and on…and suddenly Wesley realized that he was a complete waste of space…that emptiness, that uselessness began to eat him up inside…and them it tore him up inside quite literally.

With his mind's eye, he suddenly saw Faith again, holding a shard of broken glass in front of him, playing around with it, teasing him on where she could cut Wesley. Then it was the heat as he tried to run up the stairs as the bomb exploded behind him, throwing him away like a rag doll. Suddenly it felt cold…one instant of frozen sensation as he saw the cop get his gun and fired.

It felt like everything was in slow motion. It felt like the pain would never end. And as he felt everything, memories of his childhood…of Sunnydale…of his friends suffering played on replay in his head.

Wesley thought he was in hell and that there was no way of coming out of it.

"Wesley, fight through it."

Something inside's Wesley's head snapped back into place.

_Come out of it stronger._

Wesley opened his eyes to find his surroundings pitch black. He looked around, panic settling in his heart. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't…

He suddenly heard Cordelia's pained screams…followed by Gunn and then of Angel. All calling out his name for help. Then it was his mother, his brother…his father. It was Giles, Buffy…even Faith. All asking him for help…then a voice, a young woman…someone Wesley did not recognize, calling him, shouting his name…and then Wesley ran.

He ran to where he thought the voices were coming from. He ran to protect them as the pain he felt intensified. He fell but stood and ran farther. He could see a faint green light at the distance. Wesley knew he had to get there…but his body felt like it was being tortured, being burned by a flaming building and being shot….all at the same time. And then there was the voices calling for help being drowned by other voices now…his father telling him that he was never going to amount to anything…Faith telling him that he had failed as a Watcher….Angel firing them all…Virginia breaking up with him…

Everything was telling Wesley to stay down…but he gazed at the faint green light in the distance…a distance he didn't know if he could get too…but Wesley knew one thing…he had to.

* * *

 

Giles had finished chanting in Latin as swirls of green light enveloped Wesley and the circle on the floor. The ingredients dissolving into green light.

Angel could see that something has happened to Wesley. He's eyes were closed but his breathing was different. He was moving slightly at first but now he was thrashing violently.

"Wesley, fight through it." whispered Giles. Cordelia made to come to Wesley's side but Angel caught her. She couldn't interfere. This was something Wesley had to do on his own.

"What's going on?"

"Like I said," began Giles, his gaze never leaving Wesley. "He has to relive everything that has made him who he is…which is his failures, his feelings of helplessness, his worst experiences…those define who we are and have made us stronger."

Giles stopped and Angel knew all too well what the other Watcher was thinking. Was Wesley strong enough to face those experiences again? Angel truly believed that Wesley could…one experience at a time but to face all of them at the same time…like being bombarded with all your worst faults in one go? Angel didn't even know if he, himself, could accomplish that.

And then Wesley stopped moving…and breathing.

"Giles!" shouted Angel but before the trio could move an aftershock of green energy erupted from the circle and threw all of them back. Giles, who was expecting it, threw two crystals similar to what he was wearing towards Wesley who had caught it as he sat up. His eyes were green, the same as when Giles had performed the tracking spell. Green light surrounded Wesley's body but then it concentrated into the two crystals in his hands.

As Wesley stood up, his eyes began to turn to their usual appearance and the crystals were glowing a strong green.

Wesley released the breath he was holding as he looked at his friends. "That," he began, as he panted. "Is something I am not doing ever again…" His voice faded as his knees buckled under him and Angel was quick enough to stand and catch him. Wesley gave him a grateful smile and Angel returned it.

"Always knew you could do it, Wes" said Angel as he helped Wesley sit down.

"That makes one of us," said Wesley, as he looked at the two green crystals glowing in his hands. "I don't have to do that again right?"

"No," said Giles as he pocketed his own crystals. "Your powers are now at your disposal. But it was latent for the past 27 years, you must practice them if you truly want to be prepared for what is to come."

"What are you saying?" asked Angel.

"I'm not saying he comes back with me to Sunnydale so I can supervise him," said Giles. "I just don't want you to be afraid to use them. They're now an asset, Wesley. I know you've done magic before in the Academy. Now you can hone your abilities. I think it'll even be of help with your business."

Wesley nodded as he studied the crystals in his hands. "Are…I mean…everything about the Gem is true then?"

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them. Angel knew that action all too well…Wesley did the exact same thing when he didn't know what else to do.

"Yes," began Giles, replacing his glasses. "Anybody can take hold of that crystals and plunge it inside of you. One crystal and you feel agonizing pain like you just felt a few moments ago. Two crystals and you lose your will."

"Wait, what?" asked Gunn, glaring at Giles. "Why does that happen?"

"The crystals are power gauges if you will," explained Giles. "They are filled with magic…with Wesley's magic. If you take one crystal and put it inside Wesley, it feeds off from itself...like someone taking away your life energy…that's why it is painful."

"And the mindless puppet thing?" asked Cordelia.

"That is something I haven't found a reference too," said Giles. "There was a tale about the Gem before that two of his crystals was placed inside him…and he followed orders from another warlock."

"Maybe…" began Wesley, looking up at Giles. "The Gem of All Portals was an object before right…it housed magical activity…that was why the original Gem and his mentor were sent to acquire it. That much powers turns something…rather someone into a weapon. When both crystals are inside of me…I may feel nothing but power and lose myself into it…making me…well not human."

Giles looked at Wesley amazed. He had never looked at it like that. He had theorized that maybe the crystals were weakening him that is why when both are inside him…he loses his own will because he was weak. But Wesley's explanation made more sense. Being overwhelmed with power tends to make a human lose his humanity…and also his will.

"Can the same be done to you?" asked Angel.

"Yes," said Giles. "Four crystals, two Watchers. Checks and balances if you will."

"What about the mark?" asked Wesley and his hand immediately traveled to the back of his neck and sure enough he felt a circular scar that wasn't present when he woke up this morning.

"Be mindful of that one, Wesley," said Giles and as Cordelia and Gunn looked at him for answers, he added, "The Gem's mark is where he was hit with the Gem's housed energy. It is said to be his Achilles heel if you will…somebody else touching it will make him relive that moment…well the pain of that moment."

"Maybe that's not…" began Wesley but Giles immediately went to his side and pressed the scar and Wesley yelped in pain. "Alright, you're right. Mindful of the mark, got it."

"Would it be alright if I had a word with Wesley?" asked Giles as he looked pointedly at Angel.

Angel did not reply but looked at Wesley who nodded anxiously and Angel nodded, grabbing hold of both Cordelia and Gunn.

Giles sighed and sat down besides Wesley. The spell was a very tiring one and his crystals weren't glowing as bright as earlier. "I believe…well…I mean…we got off on the wrong foot…before I mean…"

Wesley looked at him liked he had sprouted horns or something. "Giles?"

Giles sighed and took off his glasses and pretended to clean them. "Things were said and done two years ago that I regret, Wesley." He placed his glasses back and looked at the young man. "I'm glad I have a second chance to start things over." He offered his hand to Wesley. "My name is Rupert Giles, currently a Watcher from the slayer back in Sunnydale and I am your mentor."

Wesley looked surprised at the gesture but smiled and shook Giles' hand. "My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and I am honored to have you as my mentor, Mr. Giles."

"Rupert," said Giles. "Besides that of a mentor relationship Wesley…I want us to be colleagues…to be friends. I was a prat when you first arrived in Sunnydale…only wallowing in my self-pity for having been fired…I didn't give you a chance. I am truly sorry for that…but like I said…I am truly glad for this second chance."

"Thank you," began Wesley, surprised at the gesture and words of the man he had seen as someone like his father, only seeing Wesley's failures and criticizing him for it. "But the fault was on both sides…if I hadn't acted like a pompous, in-experienced, authority figure…things would have turned out differently if I hadn't acted like my father."

Giles patted Wesley on the back, knowing too well that this wasn't the moment for words.

"I'm assuming you've informed the Council?" asked Wesley.

"Travers is coming on the next flight in," said Giles. "I haven't told him it was you. I just told him that the dagger has surfaced in Los Angeles. He actually told me that I was the most unlikely candidate to be the Gem's mentor…I wonder what he'll say when he finds out about you."

"Oh joy," replied Wesley but a smile on his face. "I wish you could take a photograph though."

"You could see it for yourself," said Giles. "Travers is coming to Sunnydale. Maybe we could demand a few things from the Council seeing as you are now the most important Watcher in existence."

Wesley raised a questioning glance at Giles but the older man only had a warm smile on his face. Wesley shook his head at the title. "I think I would love to see what Travers thinks. We were scheduled for a three day vacation anyway…"


	5. OEB Proof

_Ok so maybe there is a part of this chapter that might not live to people's expectations. But the character has always let me down so he will never live up to people's expectations...but he sort of redeems himself in a way._

_This chapter is again another long one (the previous one is still the longest) and which in a way will make up for the next two that will be very short since they are just episode tags. This one, is another original episode taking place in Sunnydale._

_Disclaimer: I stopped watching Buffy after season 3 so I may write them a bit OOC so apologies again._

_Feedback is always welcome!_

**Original Episode for Buffy Series between 5x17 Forever and 5x18 Intervention**

**Title: Proof**

Buffy paced the magic shop waiting for Giles to return. Her Watcher just said that he had important business to attend too in Los Angeles. Buffy wanted to question him further but he had ended the call. Los Angeles meant only one thing, Angel. Why would Angel call Giles and not her? Was it because of recent events?

Buffy's pacing became more irritable as she waited. The sun had risen and there was still no sign of Giles. Buffy was a second from picking up the phone and calling Angel when she heard the sound of a car parking outside the shop and she immediately made to confront her Watcher.

"Giles!" shouted Buffy, coming out of the shop to see him. "You are going to be Slayer pulp if you do not tell me where the hell have you been."

Giles was too shocked to answer at Buffy's words. He hadn't even been fully out of his car when she began talking and Buffy as too busy glaring at him to notice the other man…a man she did not recognize at first, but then he spoke.

"I guess somethings never change," the man said with warm tone with a smile. Buffy turned to him and before she could ask who he was, the glasses brought her back to two years ago. "Nice to see you again, Buffy."

"Wesley?" asked Buffy, shocked to see the man. She turned to Giles. "Your business in L.A. was Wesley?"

Giles cleared his throat and glared at Buffy. "Research. Wesley is the best demonic researcher I knew. I needed his help, still do actually."

"Well maybe he could help us then because while you were away, three people were attacked by something big and scary that landed them in the psych ward," said Buffy.

"How do you know it's something demonic?" asked Wesley, his voice sounding different from the last Buffy remembered.

"They were talking in a weird language that Willow said was a mix of Latin and Sumerian," said Buffy, as she eyed Wesley. "Is this really Wesley?"

Giles and Wesley exchanged a confused look.

"The Wesley I remembered wouldn't be caught dead without a tie and wearing jeans," said Buffy. "And he usually bossed people around and wanted everyone to believe he was important."

Wesley bowed his head as Giles hissed, "Buffy!"

"What?" asked Buffy, glaring at Giles. "You hated him the most back when—"

"I hated the Council for firing me and I took it out on him," said Giles. "Which I have apologized for. It wasn't Wesley's fault that he was sent here to replace me. It was my fault for choosing to displace my anger towards the Council on him."

"Rupert," began Wesley and Buffy was surprised. Giles never really liked people calling him by his first name. "I told you, the fault was at both ends. I shouldn't have acted like well as Buffy had put it…I could have done better in working with you all."

They fell silent until Giles cleared his throat. "What were you saying about people landing themselves into psych wards?"

* * *

"Abspero's are very rare," said Wesley as he along with Buffy, Xander, Willow and Giles were trying to scout for the demon.

"Humans turned into demons by their own crushed hopes and dreams," said Giles. "And now they are given the chance to turn other humans like it. Good thing the process takes longer than a vampire turning someone…or else we could have four new Absperos in the hospital."

"So what does this Abspero Demon do anyway?" asked Xander.

After Buffy had briefed the two Englishman on what happened the previous night, they had gone into full research mode back in Giles' house. Willow and Xander were surprised to see Wesley but he had greeted them with a warm smile, which made Giles even more grateful for the second chance of getting to know the man. Wesley had the same warm welcome to Tara and Dawn, who he didn't interact with that much before. Spike wasn't too keen on the research and had opted to prowl around and report in case he sees or hears anything.

After a few hours of research, Giles had seen how incredible intelligent Wesley was. He could quote from books from different languages and explain it to Willow and Tara so that they could understand. Something, Giles found it hard to do sometimes. Giles could see him doing it to Cordelia more often and maybe have had practice.

What the victims were murmuring weren't actual human languages but some demonic language that Wesley understood and helped them identify the demon in record time.

"Hope Absorber Demon as translated loosely," began Giles. "Makes you afraid and then makes you turn and hope that your savior will come and rescue you but nothing will show up…imagine that fear and that hope crushed over and over again…you'll ask for a way out…and then the demon gets inside your head and finally offers himself as the savior of your life."

"And you are turned into one," finished Wesley. "It's either you don't think about what frightens you the most because that is the initial attack but then you can't also think about what makes you not afraid because that is the second part of its attack…using your believed savior against you."

They all stopped when they heard one word from Buffy who was trailing behind, "Mom?"

They all turned to see Buffy gazing into space. Giles immediately ran up to her and tried to shake her awake. "Buffy, this is the demon attacking you, fight it."

"My mom's here," began Buffy, her voice rising a tone in excitement. "Mom!" Buffy ran forward and they all saw the demon. It was your usual demonic form, big dark orange, skin looked to be made of stone. Giles and Xander rushed at it with their swords but nothing harmed it.

Willow was trying her best to get Buffy back from her trance. Giles swung his sword once again but the demon grabbed him by the neck. Wesley had his hand over his gun a second after and aimed for its eyes and fired. The demon roared in pain and Buffy sank to her knees, a hand to her head.

"What happened?" asked Buffy as Willow helped her to her feet.

"Talk later, slay now," said Willow as she handed Buffy a sword.

"You shot it," said Xander, coming up to Wesley. "And shot it right at its eye…that is some aim Wes."

"Pity not all demons are harmed by gunshots," said Wesley as they both rejoined the fight. None of their attacks were proving useful. The gunshot had only made it angrier and Wesley could sense that Xander and Willow were being attacked by what their fears were…Buffy was being attacked by the image of her savior…he had to do something.

Wesley rushed the demon with the sword but it threw him a good distance and he was on the ground just as he saw the demon made to grab Giles.

"No!" shouted Wesley and green barrier created itself between the demon and the group. The demon made to fight through it but it was blasted a few feet. It lingered to eye all of them but then disappeared.

"Nice save, Wesley," said Giles but as he turned to look at the man who was trying to stand, worry filled his eyes. "Wesley?"

"I….I don't feel so good," began Wesley as his knees buckled under him.

"Wesley!" cried Giles as they all ran up to him.

"He doesn't look injured," said Buffy.

"He made that barrier," began Willow. "I didn't know he had magic…"

"And a good shot," said Xander. "Give him a crossbow and he could have dusted a few vampires with his aim.

Giles wasn't paying much attention seeing as he was more focused on getting the young man to wake up. Which Wesley obliged as he blinked his eyes…

"That was…" began Wesley gentling sitting up. "New."

Giles sighed and helped the man to his feet. "We better head back and do some more research."

* * *

Seeing as Abspero demons were rare, there weren't any specific details on them in Giles' books. Especially on ways to kill them. There were general descriptions and all just kept saying that they were rare.

Wesley sighed. "I think I might have a book but if may have been in our previous office when it exploded…"

A collective gasped was heard and everyone looked at Wesley who looked confused at their gazes. "What?"

"Your offices were bombed?" asked Xander.

"Previous offices," explained Wesley. "We've moved to a new one."

"Was there anyone inside?" asked Willow, concern lining her words.

"Me." said Wesley as though it was no big deal and again a collective gasp was heard. "I'm alive." He offered as to not raise alarm again at what he said. He turned to Giles, "May I use the phone? Maybe the book was salvaged."

Wesley walked over to the phone as the Buffy, Xander, Willow, Tara and Dawn looked at Giles.

"Are you sure this is the same Wesley?" asked Xander to no one in particular. "The same man who was crying for an aspirin when we fought the mayor can now talk about being inside an exploding building like it was no big deal."

Giles made to answer but the annoyed voice of Wesley could be heard and everyone listened in.

"I know Cordelia," said Wesley with a sigh. "Yes, of course but the agency is called 'Angel Investigations' so naturally without me there I would have asked Angel to look out for you and Charles." Wesley paused and rolled his eyes. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I just need to help Rupert…that's all water under the bridge Cordelia…has Angel found it?...No, I'm not saying that I do not want to talk to you but the matter is rather urgent."

"And he's talking to Cordelia like he didn't have a crush on her," said Willow. "He's talking to Cordelia no, he's bickering with Cordelia."

"She's rather protective of him as I have seen," said Giles.

"Well you haven't had a vision anyway," said Wesley. "I did say that you have three days off and yet there you are in the Hotel." Another pause. "How can it be my fault? I'm not the one that dictates when you have your visions."

"Visions?" asked Dawn.

"Another long story," said Giles.

"Oh please put him on," said Wesley. "Everything alright?... Yes, well Angel has always been the slowest in research…Is Cordelia alright? Was she with anyone when the vision hit?" Wesley's tone had changed dramatically from annoyance to worry. "I just need to finish a few things here…what? An actual paying customer? Well maybe we can finally eat somewhere nice instead of that Chinese place Cordelia forces us to take in."

The Scoobies where again shocked at the laughter that escaped Wesley's lips. They never heard him laugh during his stay in Sunnydale…mainly because they never gave him the time of day.

"Finally!" said Wesley and Giles assumed he was finally talking to Angel. "Well, I figured as much. Abspero demons are very rare…that book was a rare thing too and I can't believe its ashes." Wesley paused as Angel talked and then his eyes widened. "You just gave me an idea." Another pause. "Yes, I'll be back as soon as I can. Please just don't let Cordelia boss you around and vice versa…yes, thank you."

Giles thought the conversation was over but it looked as though the phone was handed over to somebody else again. "Yes, Cordelia. Yes, I know…I don't think they are any zombies cops here…Yes, Cordelia….Cordelia, they've healed. I had the stitches taken out a couple of weeks ago. You were there! … Well every time I do get either injured or beaten by a demon is when I'm around you…you and your mother hen tendencies….look, Cordelia the soon I am off the phone the sooner I finish my business in Sunnydale and the sooner you can boss me around back in L.A. happy?" Wesley once again rolled her eyes but his tone changed. "Keep safe. I'll be back." Another pause. "Always have to have the last word, don't you?" Another laugh and he finally ended the call.

"Why did you have stitches?" asked Buffy as he came back to the table.

"Oh," began Wesley, not thinking they had heard his conversation. "We had a run-in with zombie cops."

"Zombie-cops?" asked Xander.

"Police chief wanted to keep his jurisdiction crime free so he resurrected his fallen men," explained Wesley.

"And?"

"And what?" asked Wesley as Buffy didn't budge. "I came to my associate's aid and well…the cop shot me."

"You were shot?" came the surprised gasp from Willow.

"And just recently?" asked Tara, worriedly. "Shouldn't you take it easy?"

"It was give or take a couple of weeks ago already," said Wesley, not used to being fussed about especially by the people from Sunnydale. "I'm fine, I promise."

"What did Angel say?" asked Giles, hopefully steering the conversation back to the problem at hand.

"I'm afraid my reference book to the Abspero demon has been turned to ashes," began Wesley. "But I got an idea from what Angel had mentioned. Abspero demons are initially humans, just like vampires are initially humans." He let his words sink in. "Maybe if we improve on that gypsy spell Willow had found to re-ensoul Angel, we could use it to give back the Abspero demon his humanity."

"That could work," began Tara. "But wouldn't that take a lot of magical power?"

"Yes," began Wesley. "Not that I don't believe in your capabilities but I am guessing that spell can only be done by one person…and I do not like the idea of risking your lives."

"Then what are you suggesting," asked Xander, his voice and look suspicious.

"I could—"

"A word, Wesley," cut Giles as everyone else looked between the two Englishmen.

"You know I can do this," said Wesley.

"A word," said Giles, rather forcefully. "In private." He walked towards the kitchen and Wesley sighed as he shut the book in front of him and followed the older man.

Buffy and the rest all exchanged looks of confusion.

"I can do this, Rupert," said Wesley as soon as they were out of earshot. "You know I can."

"This coming from the man who last night wasn't so keen on being the Gem," replied Giles. "Also the same man who fainted after using his powers for the first time earlier."

"Things are different," said Wesley.

"Pray tell what was so different from last night to right now," demanded Giles.

"I didn't have my powers then," said Wesley. "Ever since you awakened them, I can feel all the magic around me, Rupert. And when we arrived here in Sunnydale, it magnified. I have more than enough energy to do this spell and turn the demon back to his human self…and if I do that every other human in the psych ward who are at the brink of becoming demon themselves will be out of danger."

"Wesley," began Giles, his tone softening a little. "I know how you feel. When Travers gave me the crystals, I thought I could do everything…but that is not the case. Yes you do have power but can you really focus it on one thing already? What if instead of turning this demon back you find yourself turning everyone else into demons…magic is a very dangerous thing to meddle with."

"I can do this, Rupert," said Wesley and Giles saw again how incredibly young Wesley was. Giles sighed and took off his glasses in an attempt to clean them. "Besides what better way to prove to Travers and the Council that I am truly the Gem."

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone, Wesley," began Giles. "Those things around your neck are proof enough."

"Maybe," began Wesley, leaning on the counter. "But I want to prove something to myself."

Giles remained silent and Wesley continued, "You and I are very different Rupert. You are a Watcher. A real, respected Watcher by a Slayer. Someone who has saved the world loads of times. You are more than right to have a prophetic destiny. Me? I'm a pathetic, useless man who can't do anything right…"

"That is not true Wesley," replied Giles. "You help the helpless, remember? You help Angel save people back in Los Angeles." But Wesley shook his head.

"I didn't go to Los Angeles for that," said Wesley. "I came to L.A. or wherever I may have ended up because I was running away. I was a failed Watcher with no money and no life…and I didn't want to go back to England and face my father. I was…am a coward. Cowards who run away from their duties aren't supposed to have prophetic destinies or magical powers. They should be somewhere making the world a better place by dying a horrible death."

"Wesley!" reprimanded Giles as he took a step closer to the man. "That is not true and you know it."

"I want to," said Wesley. "Believe me. I want to think that I am the right man to be the Gem…that everything I have ever studied…every spell I made up myself growing up…surviving an explosion or a gunshot wound…I want to believe that all those things have made me the right choice for the Gem. But I'm not you, or Buffy, or Angel…or even Faith. I haven't saved the world or anyone for that matter. I want to think I am strong enough but the past has nothing to prove me otherwise…and now I have a chance. I know I can do this."

Silence fell between the two of them as they stared at each other. Giles fully understood what Wesley was saying because he himself had thought the same thing. Hell, he was still thinking about it. One act that will actual prove to himself that this whole thing is not a dream…that he truly was the Gem's mentor.

"Don't tell me not to do it," began Wesley. "We both now I will do as you say, male British authority figure phobia and all…" Giles had to smile as he shook his head and looked at Wesley who had a small smile on his face.

"Don't you dare die on me, Pryce," said Giles.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Wesley with a smile and they both headed back to the group.

* * *

"You know what to do, then?" asked Spike as they hid behind some trees and bushes, watching the demon.

Spike had found the demon as he was preparing for the last night before the humans he attacked with be transformed into something like it. Buffy was reluctant to leave Dawn without any protection but they also needed vampire strength to distract the demon long enough for Wesley to do the spell.

Giles had sternly told him to focus on the spell and not think about them as distractions which Wesley was very against.

"Distractions usually get injured," said Wesley. "If I can create the same barrier around him like I did for us before…maybe—"

"Focus on the spell," repeated Giles. "We do our part, Wesley. Don't think about us. Focus on what you have to do."

Buffy had watched them in surprise. Giles was talking to Wesley…well like how he would talk to her. It was like a teacher talking to his apprentice. Something has changed between the two men and she would like to know what. During his brief stay back in Sunnydale, Buffy had learned so many things about Wesley more than when he stayed as her Watcher. The one greatest thing she learned was that Wesley was a great big asset that she wished they had used against the Mayor. Maybe if she had asked for his opinion or for his intelligence, they would have found a way to stop the Mayor even before Graduation.

"Yes," replied Wesley to Spike's question. "Just…" He looked at all of them. "Be careful."

"Like Giles, said Wes," began Buffy. "Do your part and we do ours. Team, remember?"

Wesley bowed his head, memories of his first stay in Sunnydale coming to mind…especially the incident with Faith and Angel and reluctantly nodded his head.

Buffy saw the regret in his eyes and turned to Giles. Giles could see the guilt in her face just as he had felt when he arrived in Los Angeles a couple of nights ago.

Buffy nodded to the rest and they rushed at the demon with Wesley preparing the spell. Completing the circle with the Orb of Thesulah. In all honesty, Wesley didn't know if this would work or not. He just got the idea from Angel. Technically speaking, vampires were demons too. Humans turned into demons…the spell was used to bring back their soul…maybe with enough power, they could turn demons back into humans. One difference between Abspero and vampires were that the humans turned demons were still alive inside…and the spell was called Ritual of Restoration so it could restore the human turned demon. It was a long shot but one he was willing to take.

Wesley had been creating and inventing spells since he could read…enhancing a few spells back in the Academy proved to be an easy thing to do but a lot of things could happen if you make slight adjustments to spells. Wesley looked back at the circle and finally at the orb. He couldn't about what might go wrong…he needed to thing about the spell and nothing else.

If all else fails, he could send the demon part of the Abspero to another dimension and save the human part. He just didn't know how to open a portal…what better way to learn than when your life is in danger.

As soon as he had begun chanting the first few lines of the spell, he saw the group of Xander, Willow and Giles being throw a good few feet from the demon. Spike made to attack it from behind but he too was thrown from his feet. Wesley couldn't help himself, he stretched out his hand towards the demon and a green barrier was again created.

"Wesley!" shouted Giles.

Xander studied the barrier but there was one key difference from the night before. "He's keeping us out."

Wesley continued to chant as he fired a gun towards the demon, getting a clean shot on one of its eyes but as he ran out of bullets, he grabbed a fallen sword and defended himself, all the while chanting the spell.

But the demon was fast and Wesley found himself being thrown to the ground and as the demon closed in on him, he was saved by another sword-wielder.

"Buffy!" said Wesley in relief. "You should be—"

"What did I tell you about being a team, Wes?" asked Buffy forcing the demon to take a step back. "I know you just want to protect us but I want to protect you so leave this ugly guy to me and—"

The demon managed to wrestle the sword out of Buffy's hand but Wesley had stood and got to her in time. Again, chanting as he attacked the demon. Buffy knew that Wesley would not let her attack the demon by herself so she grabbed the fallen sword and helped her previous Watcher.

Willow recognized the last lines of the spell, "Buffy get down!" She and Wesley shouted at the same time as the orb erupted in light and Wesley stretched out his hand towards the demon. A green light shot out from Wesley's palm and hit the demon at its chest. The demon roared and sunk down to its knees. It was surrounded with green and white light but was then separated into two beings, the demon and a man. An old man in periodic clothing. The green and white light focused on the demon and it exploded into ashes.

The old man on the other hand was surrounded still by the green light as he stood. "Thank you."

Wesley smiled but he could see that time was catching up to the man. "I have lived for so long…and time is catching up with me. But at least I die knowing that I am human again…thank you."

The old man faded just as the green light engulfed him and the rest of the group ran up to them.

"Think it worked?" asked Buffy to Wesley.

"Hopefully," began Wesley. "The demon didn't finish the transformation ritual so I guess we can safely assume—Ow!"

This was the point that Giles slapped him at the back of his head.

"What in heaven's name where you bloody thinking?" lectured Giles. "I told you to focus on the spell and not think about us! You could have gotten yourself killed."

Wesley ducked down his head. Willow knew all too well that looked Giles was giving him and she had the same reaction to it.

"I…I'm sorry," began Wesley. "I didn't mean to act all heroic or what…it was just…"

"You were trying to protect us," added Willow. "Come on, Giles. You've done the same reckless thing in the past…yes we get mad at you for doing it…but it's because we worry too much. But Wesley," she turned to the younger Englishman. "We worry about you too. Don't think that you can just decide to sacrifice yourself without asking for our permission."

"Yeah," began Xander. "As much as I am grateful that you tried to protect us…I'm not all that grateful if you had been demon's chew toy and died on us."

Wesley had a small smile as Xander patted him on the back. "Noted."

They all turned to Giles who was still glaring at Wesley.

"You know he only did it because you got thrown a good twenty feet off the ground," said Spike. "So technically speaking it's your fault for not being that good of a fighter."

Giles glared at the vampire as Buffy, Willow, Xander and Wesley shared a laugh and headed back.

* * *

They had first gone to the hospital and was relieved to find out that the victims had stopped chanting and were going to be alright and human. Giles had then become a bus driver as he drove everyone home. He and Wesley were on their back to Giles' house when Giles had felt something steer inside him and stopped the car.

"What's wrong?" asked Wesley, looking at Giles.

"They've arrived in the shop," replied Giles. "Always had to be so stealthy and rude."

Wesley laughed. "How do you know?"

"I put a spell on the magic shop as an attempt to test my powers," began Giles as he drove to a new destination. "It's just Travers. I'm guessing his lackeys are back at my house, waiting for us."

"Good. I'd rather just face him and not anyone else." said Wesley, as they parked in front of the shop.

"Ready?"

Wesley sighed. Was he ready to face the life he ran away from… "I guess so."

Giles has motioned for him to stay behind and listen. He'll signal Wesley when it was time. Travers was looking through the training room at the back of the shop when Giles finally made his presence known.

"I assume a simple knock on the door wasn't appropriate," said Giles. "You really had to break into my shop."

"I had my associates wait for you back at your house," said Travers. "This shop fascinates me."

"What a great way to show it by breaking in," said Giles.

"You must have news besides the dagger showing up in L.A., Rupert." began Travers. "You wouldn't have me make a trip for just that."

"Maybe," said Giles, being all cryptic just as Travers was when he had last seen the man. "I am all alone talking to you."

"Rupert…" began Travers. "Just because you are now the most important Watcher in existence doesn't mean we come at your beck and call."

"Oh it wasn't my call," said Giles. "And I'm not the most important Watcher in existence…he is."

"Who—"

Wesley chose the right time to come into the room. "I believe he was talking about me."

Travers looked at Wesley and Giles noted the widened eyes…but it wasn't as big as a surprise to Travers as it was for the two of them. Travers' eyes wandered to the two glowing crystals around Wesley's neck.

"You knew." accused Giles. "The time you told me. You had an idea it would be Wesley."

"Just a feeling," said Travers, looking from Giles and Wesley. "If the mentor turned out to be the second greatest failure that the Council had produced…the Gem would most likely be the first."

"If we're such failures why on earth would you need us then," said Giles, anger lining his voice. "Might as well cut ties with you lot for the rest of our lives."

"Rupert," began Wesley.

"Are you seriously just going to take that, Wesley?" said Giles, looking at him.

"I've learned to take it for the past 28 years of my life," began Wesley. "But just because I have a grudge against them or because they don't accept that I am the Gem doesn't mean I am going to ignore my responsibility of saving the world. I've learned to always be the bigger man in situations like this."

Both Giles and Travers looked at the young man in surprise. Out of all three of them, Wesley looked to be the most mature of them all.

"You were always a smart man, Wesley," said Travers with a sigh. "You're academic record in the academy is still the best performance we have. Nobody has been able to take so many classes and ace them just like you did and still be part of the cricket team. It was always your leadership skills that was your weakness."

"And now he's the leader of a private investigation agency in L.A." said Giles, glaring at the man.

"Under a vampire," said Travers. "That is not something to be proud of."

"Well after you left him to fend for himself, I think that is something to be proud of," fired back Giles. "He found his place in the world without the help from the Council or anyone for that matter."

"I see the relationship has survived all these years," said Travers with a smile. "Your paternal feelings are starting to show, Rupert."

Giles glared at Travers just as Wesley looked at Giles in surprise. The man was defending him with such ferocity like he was his own child. Wesley had seen this when Giles would defend Buffy…he couldn't believe it was now directed at him.

"I guess we should really get down to business, then?" asked Travers.

"What happens now?" asked Wesley.

"Well," began Travers. "I'm pretty sure you both will turn down the option of returning to England. Then I will just have to keep my confidence in you two to help each other, train and harness your powers. The Council has been trying to figure out what we are going to face ever since Rupert's crystals started glowing."

"I thought you told Rupert that this was on a need to know basis?" asked Wesley.

"It is," said Travers. "Some of us old timers still know how to do research Wesley."

At the mention of old-timers, Wesley suddenly had a grave feeling and it must have shown on his face because Travers looked at him with regret. "He will find out Wesley. He is part of the higher ranks of the Council."

Wesley remained silent and Giles knew who they were referring too. "What about others? Like those Watchers you sent after Faith? They have, as I believe, one huge grudge on Wesley."

"As I have said, the knowledge of the Gem is at a need to know basis," said Travers. "We tell only those who need to know. I can't stop you if you decide to tell everyone else. It is your head that they'll be after and not mine."

Wesley just glared at him but he caught Giles having a resolved look. "You haven't told Buffy, have you?"

Giles looked at him and shook his head. "Why not?"

"She has a lot on her shoulders already," began Giles. "I don't want to trouble her as off yet."

Silence. Wesley then turned to Travers. "I'm sure people will be surprised and be doubtful once they hear but if you wouldn't mind…I don't want a swarm of Watchers visiting our offices in L.A."

"Wouldn't dream of it," replied Travers. "Although, with those glowing around your neck…we don't have any reason to doubt in the first place. Now performance reviews and assessments on the other hand might also be waved seeing—"

"Excuse me?" asked Wesley and Giles fought back the smile. Of course Giles hadn't informed Wesley that once he was the Gem, he was going to be back on the official active Watcher list, complete with all the benefits. "I'm not going be a Watcher again."

"As you are the Gem, you are," said Travers. "Besides, technically speaking you are an active Watcher already." Wesley looked at him confused. "Active slayer always needs an active Watcher."

Wesley's eyes widened in realization. "She's—"

"Faith is still currently the active Slayer," said Travers. "She is a rogue but seeing as she is the currently activated Slayer…she needs a Watcher."

"She doesn't need a Watcher," began Wesley.

"And yet I know that you visit her once a month asking if she's alright," said Travers. "Is that not what a Watcher does know? Look out for their charge?"

"We've always believed that this is 1:1," began Travers. "One slayer, one watcher. Buffy was always going to be under Rupert, whatever we say or do. Kendra had Sam. Diana was conveniently near Faith when she was called but she wasn't who we planned as her Watcher. It was always going to be the next person we sent. That turned out to be you, Wesley."

"Well then," began Giles. "If Wesley is technically Faith's Watcher and Faith is the active Slayer…you won't argue that Wesley deserves the pay you've neglected to give him since he was fired."

Wesley's shocked eyes turned to Giles. "I'm sorry did you just say 'pay'?"

"Yes," said Giles, as though it was no big deal. "I think a big increase in salary is in order for the obvious risk of being the Gem, and of course retroactively paid since you fired him."

Wesley looked at Giles like he had sprouted another head. "Don't worry Wesley. He has no right to refuse."

"Actually, he is right," said Travers. "Buffy did this for him and now he is doing it for you. And like Buffy and Giles, the Council has no right to look into them and check if their performance is at par with Council standards. You and faith, aren't in the Hellmouth so I think that is waved as well."

"And what does the Council get in all this?" asked Wesley.

"They get two very powerful magical practitioners who are willing to save the world when the circumstances needs them to be," said Travers.

"And the give the Council a high stature once again," added Giles. "May other magical groups fear and respect them." He paused and glared at Travers. "We have your word you are going to let us handle this and not have you lot come and spy on us."

"Seeing as you two can destroy us with a snap of your fingers," began Travers. "I don't see why we should even test your anger."

"Mr. Travers," began Wesley and Giles had to roll his eyes at Wesley being all respectful and polite. "I don't…like I've told Rupert. This is all too over whelming…I have powers that are growing stronger every second…and you're telling me I have free reign on what to do with them."

Travers looked at Wesley and Giles couldn't help but see it as pride. "Wesley…without any doubt…the one reason I believe as to why you are the Gem is because of one thing…your desire to fight for what's good and right." He looked at Wesley then to Giles. "You both didn't have to stay here in America when you were fired but you did. You stayed and helped save the world multiple times. You've helped more people than the Council has. For Council standards, you two are the least likely to be considered the most important Watchers in existence but knowing your will and heart…whatever powers decide on these things…they got it right."

Wesley and Giles looked at Travers surprised…they never expected to hear that from him. "Yes, Wesley you have free reign to use your powers because I know for sure you will only use them for one thing…doing what is good. I may have had arguments with Roger about his child-ringing…but he did succeed in raising you to understand to do what is right and necessary for the greater good."

Silence fell on them as Wesley looked down on the floor and both Travers and Giles watched him. "I'd best head back to the Council and report out current standings. When you need any resources, don't hesitate to call."

Travers nodded to the two men and left. Giles couldn't stop himself from walking up to Wesley and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Wesley?" asked Giles. Travers was always a prick but he did have his moments in a way…Giles knew for sure that when Wesley heard that Travers had arguments with Wesley's father…it sparked a new impression of the man in Wesley's mind…frankly it did the same to Giles. Travers wasn't a complete prick after all.

"I'm alright…" began Wesley. "Just shocked. I've never heard Travers talk to anyone like that…especially me. He mostly acted just like my father and when he of all people tells me that he had argued with my father about his child-rearing skills…I think I just stepped into another dimension.

Giles laughed and patter Wesley on the back. Trust the young man to the turn the situation into an amusing one.

"I guess it's high time I went back to L.A." said Wesley as they left the shop and headed for Giles' house. Wesley had rented a motorbike from a friend who was near Sunnydale and he had tested it earlier that day. Buffy and Willow had a different look on their faces when Wesley wore his riding jacket and helmet and tested out the bike. "I promised Jerry, I'd return his bike after three days."

"How will you?" asked Giles as they rounded the corner.

"My associate has a truck," said Wesley. "I'm sure he'll help…he has been carrying me to and from cars lately. I'm sure he'll do me one last favor."

"And Cordelia?" asked Giles. "What will she do once she finds out you rode all by yourself back to L.A.?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt me," said Wesley and Giles couldn't help but smile as they arrived. Wesley had packed only a few things, wanting to stay for only a short period. So he was ready to head off after a few minutes.

"I guess this is not a good-bye, Wesley," said Giles offering his hand to the young man. "I'll be pestering you for a while about practicing your powers on basic spells. Try the ones in your books from the academy and no experimenting on the spells you've invented."

Wesley had to shake his head at how Giles had easily read and gotten to know him. "I will, and you'll keep in touch and call me when you need anything…especially with Glory?"

"I will," said Giles. "Because I know you'll do the same in case you have problems in L.A."

"Of course," replied Wesley. Silence fell upon them. "This…well I hope we get more chances of working together in the future."

"You can count on it," said Giles. "Now you'd best get going."

Wesley nodded and removed his glasses to put on his helmet then placed them back on.

"Call me once you get back to L.A.?"

"You're starting to sound like Cordelia."

"I have the right since I am responsible for you," said Giles and he knew that Wesley was smiling inside his helmet. "Drive safe." Wesley nodded and was off.

Giles couldn't help but feel some small pride when he watched Wesley ride off. The man in front of him was someone he had met only a few years ago, who had changed for the better and was now an independent young man who had a huge responsibility in the world. It was a scary thought but Giles wouldn't trade up being the one responsible for Wesley for a quitter life. Giles couldn't help but be proud of Wesley…and feel a certain sense of accomplishment that they were now on the path of saving the world. Together.


	6. BE 5x18 Intervention

Originally posted as the 7th chapter but is actually the 6th!

_So I've taken it upon myself to try and stick with the original timeline of the episodes of the two shows. (Yes, I am that kind of person.) As you would remember, Buffy aired first then immediately followed by Angel during Seasons 5 and 2 of the respective shows. This episode aired first followed by the next episode tag._

_Short update I know but it does have some cute Watcher moments._

**Buffy Episode 5x18 "Intervention"**

"A robot?" asked Wesley as he and Giles shared a drink at his apartment. "A robot that could in a way, think and act on its own accord? That is some engineering."

"Don't let Buffy hear you say that or you'll be dead," said Giles.

"Well at least Spike has shown he can be trusted," said Wesley which earned a snort from Giles. "Alright I may not be the best person to give you an un-biased opinion on vampires…but he did get himself beaten up just for Buffy and Dawn."

Giles couldn't think of any argument so he just sipped his drink. Sunnydale was a good far distance from Los Angeles but he had found a way to remedy that with a teleportation spell he had recently found. He had been testing it for quite some time ever since Travers told him of his mythical destiny and found himself proficient enough to try to teleport to Los Angeles, specifically to Wesley's apartment.

"How was Buffy's quest?" asked Wesley, as they both settled down on the couch.

"Well," said Giles. "More so than I could have ever imagined. She's growing up right before my eyes…"

"And now you have a new charge," said Wesley. "Hope I can live up to the same level."

Giles had to smile at that. "You are making it sound like I'm an old man without a life but to guide youngsters on their destiny of saving the world."

"Technically you also have to save the world," said Wesley. "It's not just me, you're part of the bigger picture too."

"Yes," began Giles. "But when it comes down to it, you are ultimately the one saving the world. And I die."

"You're not going to die this time Rupert," said Wesley, his voice serious and his gaze hard as Giles looked at him. "No way am I going to let that happen."

"Yes well," answered Giles. "Don't think for a second I'll let you die on my watch as well."

Wesley smiled as he shook the glass he had. "Which is probably why you should teach me this teleportation spell. Might prove to be useful."

Giles smiled as he took another sip of his drink. "All in good time, Wesley. All in good time."

Silence fell on them as they just enjoyed each other's company.

"You think," began Wesley after he drank everything in his glass. "If Faith…I mean…"

Giles didn't need to let Wesley finish to understand what he wanted to say. "We can never really tell Wesley." He stopped and looked at the younger man. "Faith was a young girl who had lost her life when she was called. We can't really tell for certain if we had asked her to go on the quest…that things would be different."

"I just always feel like I could have done so much more," said Wesley in defeat. "That maybe if I had done everything I could, she wouldn't be in prison. She would have a life."

"Faith made her own decision, Wesley." said Giles. "Not everything that has happened to her is your fault."

"But mostly it was?"

"Yours, mine," began Giles. "Angel, Buffy…the list is a very long one and I know for sure your name is not on the top of the list. It's her name. Faith decided to do all those things. Not anything we could have said or done would have changed that."

"I don't believe that," argued Wesley and Giles looked at him. "Yes, Faith decided to do things…but if I had been more approachable…more open…I understood a lot of things she was going through at that time, Rupert. I understood being in a new place, having a big responsibility at a young age, having no one who cares…we could have been the one who cared for the other. I was too busy getting your approval, Buffy's approval and the Council that I forgot what a Watcher truly is for. To watch out for his charge."

Giles looked at Wesley in awe and sadness. He couldn't believe what Wesley was saying, that even after the girl had tortured him for hours…Wesley could still care for Faith as though he was her guardian…which in a way is what a Slayer-Watcher relationship is. Sadness because Wesley still thinks of himself as a big failure. Something that Giles knew he could remedy for a moment.

"Why don't we look into that notebook of yours and see what spell we can try tonight," said Giles which earned him a surprised look from Wesley. "You can't do it unsupervised but since I am here, we can experiment."

Wesley smiled and shook his head. "You're just doing this to cheer me up."

"Yes," said Giles. "But you have to admit, it's working."

Wesley smiled as he got up to get his notebook. "Yes it is."

 


	7. AE 2x18 Dead End

Originally posted as the 6th Chapter but is actually the 7th.

_Yes, I know this one is also short but nothing in that episode pretty much screamed part of the Gem series as it focused on Lindsey. And no, he doesn't play any huge role in this...there's one character from the Angel-verse who I have plans for and this person has already appeared in the previous chapters._

_Episodes tags are a bit short for seasons 2 and 3 but season 4 will have longer ones. Promise! And the next chapter is going to be a long one!_

**Angel Episode 2x18 "Dead End"**

Just as Angel managed to get the print from Lindsey's discarded glass, the Host walked up to the gang, specifically to Wesley, eyeing him somewhat curiously.

"There is something very different about you," said Lorne as they were about to leave. "Very very different."

"Me?" asked Wesley, his tone higher than usual. "Different?"

"He was shot," said Cordelia, as though it was no big deal. "Might have increased his outlook on life a bit."

"Not just that," said the Host, walking up to Wesley. "I know you guys are a bit busy, a note or two could tell me a lot already."

Wesley swallowed the lump in his throat and Angel saw his hand going to his pocket, where the crystals were.

"Some other time," said Angel. "Sorry, we have a case."

The Host just looked at Wesley. "Alright, can't blame the guy for trying." He smiled and left just as Angel ushered Wesley out of the bar filled with demons.

"You don't think he knows?" asked Gunn. They had decided to keep Wesley's new found powers their secret just until he had a hang of his powers. "I mean you said other beings or whatever could sense power and if Wesley is—"

"He's an empath demon," began Angel. "He might have sensed something different but I don't think he knows. He can feel the transformation in you though…"

"I don't think we should be worried," said Cordelia. "What we do need to look into is our case. The Host is a good guy, well demon, I'm sure he won't sell Wesley to anyone."

"Thanks for not letting him be paranoid, Cord," said Gunn as Cordelia turned to Wesley who had a very worried look on his face.

"Cordelia's right," said Wesley, his face still grave. "We should focus on our case. We decided that we won't let recent events hinder from our investigations. Let's just get this solve before we tackle another one."

They all nodded, knowing too well it was better to distract Wesley from anything that had to do with the Gem of All Portals.

* * *

"It's part of the job right?" said Cordelia with a smile and Wesley couldn't help but feel something tighten inside him. He looked at Gunn and Angel and decided that maybe they could take a night out from thinking about saving the world and just think about having fun or relaxing.

"Yes, it is," began Wesley at Angel and Gunn's surprised look. "But as you said, job. Sometimes we also have to live a little." He looked at each one of them. "Seeing as the case is solved, why don't we head out for something to eat. Anywhere and whatever you like, Cordelia."

Cordelia beamed at Wesley as she made to grab her coat.

"Why her?" asked Gunn, acting offended but Wesley knew he was just trying to lighten the mood.

"Well she is the one who gets the headaches," said Angel, grabbing his coat.

"Yeah, but we're the one who fights demons," said Gunn. "Besides she doesn't eat much."

"Because whatever you bring to eat or order is disgusting," said Cordelia. "You sure Wes? I mean I know you're getting paid by the Council again but…"

"We deserve it," said Wesley. "You most of all." Cordelia smiled and hugged Wesley as they team headed out. If being Gem had its perks, being paid by the Council was on the top of the list.

 


	8. OEA In Arms

_Hello! This is the longest chapter so far and I am sort of proud of it because it actually looks like a real episode :) Anyway, due to work and other things going on I might be a little late with the next upload but at least you have this very long chapter to keep you company!_

_Feedback is always welcome!_

**8\. Original Episode for Angel Series between 2x18 Dead End & 2x19 Belonging**

**Title: "In Arms"**

"Are you sure you don't need my help with all this?" asked Cordelia as they all crowded Wesley's office. No visions as of yet and they were facing quiet times…well most of them were. Wesley was fixing everything they needed to be an official investigation agency. Angel hadn't minded getting permits and licenses for everyone during the first time around but when he had fired all of them, the three humans needed to get licensed and be accredited for their business to work.

During that time, Wesley had Virginia's help with wiggling through a lot of the different offices who handles these things and Wesley managed to get a license for being a private investigator and a permit to carry a gun.

Now that he was back on the Council's payroll, Wesley had a lot of push and pull with the Council's many contacts. He wanted Angel Investigations to be a true and proper private investigation agency and pay his friends the proper amount.

Which one main reason why Cordelia was insisting she helped.

"I'm the real person who runs the office," offered Cordelia. "So shouldn't preparing office expenses be my job."

"Not when it's my money you're going to be using," said Wesley as he wrote something down. With what the Council was paying him, plus the retroactive pay he had received…they were going to be alright for the next few months. But Wesley needed to budget it properly.

"I'm not going to put all the money of my pay check you know," said Cordelia, as though offended.

"Yeah just most of it," said Gunn crossing his arms in front of him. "Do you think you could get me a license as well?"

"I'll try," said Wesley, as he noted another thing to do. "I'm pretty sure carrying a gun is something not on your list."

"I'm more of an ax wielder guy, Wes," said Gunn. "How about you?" He looked at Angel who was standing back and letting the humans talk.

"He already has one," said Wesley. "A license for private investigation that is, which still shocks me on how he got it."

"I could have gotten you one you know," said Angel.

"Yes well during that time you were still being a jerk," said Cordelia, as she turned back to Wesley. "Do we really need to pay Angel? He doesn't really have a life. I mean he's dead. He doesn't eat, he lives here…he has no use for money."

Angel glared at Cordelia and was shocked to see Gunn nodding his head. "Hey! I eat. I just don't need it that much as you."

"He needs to buy his stock of blood," said Wesley. "Plus for our contacts who need it to jog their memory, plus maintenance for the hotel and his car." Cordelia looked at Wesley surprised. He was truly acting like a real and proper head of an agency. "Is there anything we haven't done for the hotel? Is it truly ours already?"

"Everything's alright," said Angel. "Nobody really cares about this place from the beginning."

"Alright," said Wesley, scratching that from the list he needed to do. "In that case, finalize permits for the agency, Gunn's license, and agency budget. What about you Cordelia do you want a license as well?"

"No, but I can really help you with the budget, Wes," said Cordelia, her voice changing.

"Yeah, maybe we could all help with that," added Gunn and Angel noted their change of demeanor. With that list of things to do, Angel knew Wesley was going to stay in his office until morning, not going home and not sleeping. Gunn and Cordelia were still shadowing him, especially since he was just recently cleared a-ok from his gunshot wound.

"With you here it's going to be a debate and will take much longer," said Wesley, not looking up from the stack of papers he had on his desk. "I'll be fine by myself. You should all head home. We might not this peace and quiet for long."

At this he looked at each and every one of them, "I won't work myself throughout the night, I promise. Go."

The trio looked at each other reluctantly then back at their boss then nodded. Cordelia and Gunn bid their goodbyes as Angel stayed behind.

"Get some sleep Angel."

Angel shook his head as Wesley did not raise his head from his desk. "Just call me if you need anything."

"Of course," which Angel understood as not a chance. He made his way upstairs as Wesley prepared himself for a long night.

* * *

Angel was laying across the lobby sofa when Gunn and Cordelia arrived the following morning.

"Morning," greeted Gunn. "Has Wes arrived yet?"

Angel motioned with his head to the office door which was closed.

"He didn't leave," said Cordelia, stomping to the office and opening it hard only to stop dead in her tracks at the image in front of her.

"Yeah, that stopped me too," said Angel from the lobby as Gunn peaked from Cordelia's shoulder.

Wesley had fallen asleep over his table. His head resting on one arm and the other, holding his glasses. Cordelia and Gunn quietly backed out of the office and closed the door without a sound.

"Shouldn't you have, oh I don't know, forced him to go home?" turned Cordelia to Angel. "He's just recovered!"

"I went down every two hours, Cordy," said Angel. "Wesley finally got annoyed and threatened to put a curse on my room to not let me out if I annoyed him any further."

"Shouldn't we at least lay him down on a bed or something?" asked Gunn. "Sleeping like that isn't exactly comfortable."

"Light sleeper," both Cordelia and Angel replied.

"One move and he's going to wake up," added Cordelia. "Hell, even us talking here might already wake him up."

"Which is why we should keep quiet," said Angel.

"No," said Cordelia, rather strongly. "Which is why we should wake him and force him to go home."

"That's not going to work and you know it," replied Angel finally sitting up on the sofa.

"Yeah well with one look you always cave when Wesley is concerned," argued Cordelia. "He can't do anything when it's me."

Angel looked offended and turned to Gunn to back him up. "No way, man. I'm more scared of her than of you. She rules."

"Damn right," said Cordelia, marching back to the office and opening the door just as the door to the Hyperion opened and admitted a tall well-built man who looked to be in his late-thirties. He had piercing grey-eyes and unruly short black hair that stick out all over the place. Another thing was, he had an overnight bag on him.

"I'm sorry," he began, his British accent more evident than that of Giles or Wesley as far as Cordelia was concerned. "But I'm looking for Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."

A commotion was heard inside Wesley's office as the man had woken up and immediately stood up, knocking a few books from his desk as he hurried out of his office and looked at the man. "Rick! I'm so sorry. I've lost track of time."

The man, Rick, shook his head as he came up to Wesley and swallowed him in a hug. "You weren't at the airport and at your apartment. One could only guess where else you could be." They broke apart. "Please tell me you haven't been keeping late nights when you've just recovered."

"I'm fine," said Wesley, rolling his eyes but a smile playing on his face. Then his eyes went wide. "We should probably be off…I can't believe that is the time." He rushed back inside his office and grabbed his coat.

"Uh, Wes?"

Wesley ran back to the lobby with coat in one hand and an embarrassed look on his face. "Sorry." He turned to the man. "Introductions. Everyone, this is my older brother, Richard Wyndam-Pryce II."

"Rick, please," said the man extending a hand to Cordelia. "You must be Cordelia Chase. Wesley has told me a lot about you. Well of everyone for that matter." He turned to Gunn. "Gunn, I believe?" Gunn nodded and shook the man's hand. He then turned to Angel. "And the vampire with a soul."

Angel got up and shook the man's hand. "Watcher?"

"Oh heaven's no!" said Rick, disgust showing on his face. "I never wanted that life and how I wished that Wesley didn't. I'm glad he's finally found his senses."

"Rick's an army doctor," said Wesley. "Well, he's retired now and is just a medical doctor." He looked at his watch once again. "We should probably head out." He turned to Angel. "May I borrow your car for a short time? I can't really ask my brother to ride my motorbike…"

Angel tossed him the keys. "Just don't thrash it or let someone steal it."

"Thanks," said Wesley with a smile. He turned to the rest. "I'll be back, just have to take care of a few things."

"Take all the time you need," said Angel as the two left.

"Wow," began Cordelia. "Ok, where has that man been all my life?"

Angel couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You had a crush on Wesley when you first saw him and now his brother."

"Wesley is a dweeb, lack of a better term," said Cordelia. "His brother is a whole different story."

"Looked a lot older than English," said Gunn. "Give or take a decade older, Cordy. I'm pretty sure not you're type."

"Yeah, imagine, Giles," said Angel and which made Cordelia put on a disgusted look. "Maybe we could clean up shop and do some inventory." He walked up to Wesley's office and picked up a few books. "Pull on some of the weight around here."

Cordelia rolled her eyes as Gunn took some of the books. "Gunn and I can. You are the most unorganized creature that has ever lived…considering your job requires so much research."

"Hey, I'm good at research," said Angel. "Wesley always assigns me a book or a prophecy which he doesn't assign to anyone."

"That's because he knows it'll occupy you long enough for us to find out what we're looking for," said Gunn as he placed the books on the counter and began looking through them. "It's either you mess up the research by being impatient and start disrupting all the things he's cross-referenced."

Angel glared at them as he went to the weapon's cabinet. "Alright then you do the inventory for the books and I'll do the weapons."

"I think you hurt his feelings," said Cordelia with a smile as she placed her bag on her desk.

"Maybe I should buy him a bottle of blood and put a ribbon on top to make up for it," said Gunn, holding back his laughter.

"I can hear you!"

* * *

"I'm really sorry," said Wesley as they drove to his apartment. "Maybe you should call her and tell her we're going to be a little late."

"I'm sure she would have an inkling about these sort of things," said Rick. "After all she does understand your job more than you give her credit for."

"I know, I know…" began Wesley, as they arrived back at his apartment. "I just…well I ruined the day she had planned for you."

"For the three of us, Wes," began Rick as they got out of the car and went upstairs to Wesley's apartment. "I'm guessing Cordelia had a vision?"

"No, actually. It's more organizing the office paper work," replied Wesley as they walked. "Who knew that being the one in-charge entailed more paperwork than I can ever imagine."

"Yeah," replied Rick. "Try being a doctor and your paperwork makes mountains."

"Here we are," said Wesley opening his door. "It's not much…"

Rick couldn't help but be awed. "Not much? Wes, this is grand. It's like being back home."

Wesley's apartment really felt like home to Rick who had been in America for quite some time now. Luckily, a friend from the army was thinking of putting up a practice in London and wanted to have another doctor on the roster. Rick welcomed the idea of heading home. He had been in America for quite some time now, ever since he graduated and had earned his MD.

"Glad you feel that way," said Wesley as he tossed his keys on the nearby stand. "I'll just clean myself up and we'll be on our way. Please call her, Rick and of course make yourself at home.

Rick nodded as his younger brother disappeared into his room. Rick studied the numerous books scattered throughout the apartment. His brother had not changed one bit. Sure he was more independent and Rick couldn't help but smile at that

Rick was the one that welcomed Wesley from the airport as he had arrived in America. He wished he had driven Wesley to Sunnydale so he could have had a better life in Sunnydale. But when Wesley told him he got fired, Rick had to breathe a sigh of relief. Rick never wanted the life of a Watcher and he wished the same for his younger brother. But Wesley wanted to be one so badly…he loved the idea of spells and good vs evil.

When Rick ran away at the age of 15, he wished he could bring Wesley along but Rick knew he couldn't give Wesley the life he wanted. He wanted to be out there, using magic, helping young girls stop vampires and apocalypses. Rick just wanted to spite his father.

Being the eldest, Roger Wyndam-Pryce had a lot of things planned for Rick which Rick had immediately accepted but then he grew up. When Rick found out that he was going to have a younger brother, he had seen it as an escape from his destiny…of being just like his father. But when Rick first saw Wesley, the brotherly overprotectiveness was too much not to ignore. Rick loved Wesley and wanted to protect him from everything the world had to offer.

But as much as he wanted to protect Wesley, Rick wanted Wesley to have the life he knew his brother wanted. A life filled with magic. So when he decided to leave…he decided that it was better for him to do it alone and leave Wesley behind. Something he regretted. Rick knew what their father did to Wesley and wished he could have spared his brother from such suffering. But Wesley was too kind and too good to even be angry at his older brother. Wesley was just glad to see Rick and the fact that their father was on the other side of the ocean was another bonus.

Wesley and Rick corresponded rather frequently for the past two years. Letters, phone calls, occasional visits from Wesley to San Diego where Rick stayed. Rick had never went to Los Angeles and this was his first time. It was all mainly Wesley's fault and of course her fault…Rick had to fight back a smile. Trust Wesley to be the one to introduce him to the love of his life.

"You didn't call her did you?" asked Wesley as he stepped back to the living room, his hair a bit damp and wearing a fresh set of clothes. "She will kill us."

"I'm sure she doesn't mind," said Rick. "Come on," he picked up the car keys. "You tell me when to turn. I'll drive."

* * *

"Why does Wesley have so many books?" complained Cordelia as they managed to take a thorough inventory of maybe a quarter of the books they have.

"And we're just only on books," said Gunn. "We still have scrolls and other papers. How the hell does Wesley find whatever reference he wants when he's in here?"

"Personal library," said Angel, who Cordelia and Gunn finally asked for help seeing as they didn't know some of the languages. "Watchers usually have all these in their mind and just need to double-check. They know their own libraries from top to bottom."

"Then why are we doing this again?" asked Gunn, shelving another book.

"We lost some of the books when our previous offices were bombed," said Cordelia. "Wesley has been telling me that he needed to know which books he still has or not but he hasn't really had the time to do it."

"Some of these are also Angel's," continued Cordelia standing up and grabbing some more books. "We'd be really helping Wes out by doing this for him."

"You guys should really give him some space," said Angel, taking a few more books and shelving them. "He's alright."

"Yeah but he's delicate," said Cordelia, going back to her computer and making a virtual database for all their books and resources. Angel walked over to her.

"You're not going to lose him, Cordy."

Cordelia sighed and turned to him. "Angel, an exploding building almost fell on him. Then he gets shot."

She stood to lean on the lobby counter. "Not to mention getting bitten by that demon we decided to take on when you fired us. Now he's a lightning rod of magical powers everywhere…"

"I know how you feel," said Gunn joining them. "I mean I always thought Wes was someone who I needed to protect. He was the guy you needed to do the research and stuff but he wasn't the one you needed to be muscle." He turned to Angel. "But we've fought with him even when he was injured and the man just doesn't know when to give up."

"It's like he's still trying to prove himself," said Cordelia to Angel. "I hate seeing that. Haven't we established already that he's an important part of our team? That we aren't like those jerks in Sunnydale who didn't give a damn about him?"

Angel saw the way Cordelia and Gunn looked at him. Angel knew that they wanted him to talk to Wesley, to get him to realize that there was nothing he needed to prove to them.

"I've tried telling him that Cordy," began Angel. "Wesley's just…Wesley. No matter how many times we've told him that he's done everything he could or he's done the best he can…he still thinks that there were things he could have done better."

"Where did he get that, anyway?" asked Gunn.

Cordelia scoffed and Angel glared at her. "It's not in our place Cordelia."

"Yeah well if daddy Pryce ever sets foot in L.A.," began Cordelia sitting down and murdering the keyboard with her anger. "He better pray he doesn't cross my path."

By the look on Gunn's face, he understood the placed anger. "Sometimes, I wonder…" began Gunn.

"What?" asked Angel, sitting down on one of the chairs in the lobby.

"Which is better, having not so great parents around or having good parents who die to early," said Gunn walking up to Angel. "I mean seeing her react like that…I'd say Wes' old man was someone I might just punch square in the face. But would I tell English that 'hey at least your parents are alive' and would that give him assurance?"

"Wesley won't even think about that," said Angel. "No matter what Roger Wyndam-Pryce ever did to Wesley, Wesley still loved the man. I don't even understand how that's possible…but then again that's Wesley."

"People should be able to put their parents on auctions or somethings," said Gunn. "Or even have permission to give them away or disown them."

"Oh how I wish that's possible," said a familiar female voice and both Angel and Gunn turned around to the lobby doors as Cordelia stood from the table to see Virginia Bryce on the stair landing. "You could have mine."

* * *

Wesley and Rick arrived at the restaurant where they were supposed to meet someone. Seeing as though they were very late, both men thought that they would be greeted by one very angry woman. To their surprise she was nowhere in sight.

"I told you, you should have called," said Wesley as the waiter asked around if the woman was here and if how long ago she had left. "I'm pretty sure she's about ready to bite our heads off."

"I don't think so," began Rick, but added as an afterthought. "She'll bite your head off but she loves me too much to do me any physical harm."

"So you won't mourn the loss of your younger brother?" asked Wesley, an eyebrow raised.

"I did say physical harm remember," pointed Rick with a smile. "She'll torture me emotionally."

"For a tall and well-built man, Rick," began Wesley as he saw the waiter come up to them. "You are one whipped gentleman."

Rick glared at him. "When you find someone, you are going to regret those words."

"Gentlemen," began the waiter. "The lady was here but left about half an hour ago. She did not cancel your table though. Would you still be using it?"

The brothers looked at each other. "What do you think?" asked Wesley.

"I'm pretty sure she's looking for us," said Rick. "Might as well cancel it and eat somewhere else."

Both brothers nodded and decided to leave but a thought came to Wesley and he went back to the waiter. "Did she order anything?"

"Actually," began the waiter. "She ordered plenty and took it with her."

Wesley groaned. If she did that, she could only be heading to one place.

"She's back at Hyperion?" asked Rick.

"No other place," said Wesley. "Virginia was always up for feeding us."

They got back to Angel's car, this time Wesley driving at break neck speed.

"So since we are going to be murdered in a few minutes," said Rick turning to Wesley. "How are things?"

Wesley snorted and kept his eyes on the road. "Who told you?"

"Mom," said Rick. "Can't really blame her. She's very worried about you."

"Yes, well I'm very worried about them," voiced Wesley as they drove.

"If you ask me they should just split already," said Rick.

"Rick!" said Wesley in surprise but not turning to his brother. "Your parents are on the brink of separation and you are suggesting that mother take the plunge."

"My opinion, Wes," said Rick, not at all surprised by his brother's stance. "Besides, mum won't do it. She doesn't want that kind of attention on her and on father. If you think about it, her solution is quite good."

"Yes," said Wesley sarcasm lining his voice. "Sure, living under the same roof but barely talking to each other is the best solution there is for a married couple who have been together for about 40 years. Greatest solution anyone can think of."

"They've had their difference even before Wesley and you know that," said Rick. "The only reason why mother put up with him is because she didn't want him to take out his anger on you."

Wesley remembered all those times he was sent to the cupboard under the stairs…and how his mother had tried to sneak him out and back to his room, how his mother would then reassure him that everything will be alright. But then the happy memory would turn south as he also remembered how his parents fought about how to bring him up.

"I still think they can fix this," said Wesley. "I mean would you want your children knowing that their grandparents lived in different places?"

"Be difficult since I would only be acknowledging one," said Rick and Wesley sighed. "Don't even try and defend him Wesley. You of all people shouldn't. I still don't understand how you can talk about the man without any kind of resentment."

Wesley remained quiet as they drove.

"Besides he's always at the Council and mother's busy managing her book shop," continued Rick. "They hardly see each other. Mother has so much patience letting him live under her house which is rightfully hers to begin with."

"You really expect me to believe that this is the best solution for them?" asked Wesley.

"Well it is so far," said Rick. "I mean they don't drive each other crazy. They basically ignore one another. The only ones who might be inconvenienced by this arrangement is the staff back home but Mr. and Mrs. Gregerson have told me that everything is basically quiet."

"So basically my parents are living under the same roof, not talking to each other, going about their own business," said Wesley. "That should be good for me isn't it?"

"Wesley…" began Rick. "I know you wish things were different—"

"What I don't get is why do you think this is alright?" demanded Wesley. "I'm sorry to say this Rick but you were gone a long time. I saw that both mother and father loved each other, cared for each other…there were tough times, sure they shouted but I saw the compassion in their eyes…their deep affection for each other. I'm sorry I'm the only one who wants to save that."

Rick looked at Wesley and saw how angry and disappointed his younger brother was. "You're right. I wasn't there and maybe father did love mother…but we can't solve this one for them, Wes."

"I know," began Wesley, defeated. "I just wish I could do something…"

The brothers settled into silence as Wesley continued to drive.

"Anyway," began Rick after a minute or so. "We were talking about you."

Wesley snorted. "Mom's really worried about you Wesley."

"When's the last time you talked to her?" asked Wesley.

"This morning," answered Rick. "She wanted to make sure I see that you were alright before I head to London. Made sure you were ok and weren't so bothered by all this new things in your life."

"Are you implying I'm paranoid?" asked Wesley. "Because I am not worried. I'm perfectly alright. I mean sure there's the threat that demons know but I'm sure we can handle that…the possibility of them attacking when I'm by myself is of course there…I mean…I'm not 100% safe anywhere I would assume…"

"You should really start looking up protection spells for your home and office if you're going to be so paranoid." pointed Rick as his brother rambled.

"This coming from the man who didn't want to have anything to do with the Watcher world," said Wesley with amusement lining his voice. "And I am not paranoid."

"That wasn't what the demon in the hotel told you if I remember correctly," said Rick with a smile.

"Do you really want to fly back to London in one piece or black and bruised," asked Wesley. "I'll have you know I've learned a few good moves."

Rick raised his arm surrender. "I'll shut up now. Just…" began Rick, his voice all serious which made Wesley look at him. "I know you're this great and powerful warlock…just take it easy and be careful. You may be the greatest sorcerer that's ever lived but you're also my younger brother. And your older brother is very protective."

Wesley smiled and turned back to the road. "And paranoid." Which earned him a light punch from his older brother. "I will Rick. Don't worry about me."

"Can't help it."

"Always have to have the last word."

"Of course."

* * *

"Are you sure?" asked Cordelia as they ate the food Virginia brought with her.

"Oh of course!" said Virginia, drinking a soda. "It's the least I could do. Besides what are friends for anyway if you don't abuse and use their connections."

Cordelia squealed and hugged Virginia. "Oh I can't believe this. I might just be an actress after all! Thank you Virginia!"

Both Gunn and Angel groaned as Cordelia rummaged through her things for her headshots. Virginia had offered to recommend Cordelia to some of her ad agency friends who were in need of someone for their commercials.

"So besides Cordelia's Hollywood dream, what brings you here Virginia?" asked Angel. He had declined the offer of food but took the bottle of beer she had brought with her. Being an Irishman, Angel could never really decline something like beer, especially a good kind.

"My father is at it again if you can believe," said Virignia. "I was actually supposed to meet Wesley and tell him about it but things sort of escalated so I opted to come here." She studied the surroundings. "And I'm guessing he's not here also."

"He's brother came to visit," explained Gunn. "He might have forgotten. What's your old man doing know?"

"I'm sure he didn't forget," said Virginia, her voice playful. "Anyway, my old man has been ordering vampires and other creatures on my tail."

"Why?" asked Angel.

"Well," began Virginia. "I've decided to move to England and make a life there. Most of the business ties I have here are international. I've decided to pursue the art sides of our businesses so I'm packing. My father wasn't so keen on me doing that of course. He still has the idea that I'm his little girl even after I have him a good punch during his birthday."

"Maybe he's still thinking of a way to use you to get magical powers," said Cordelia.

"Why he won't let you out of his grasps," said Angel. "When do you leave?"

"Actually day after tomorrow," said Virginia. "I'm just waiting for someone and I'm all clear. All my stuff are already there."

"Who are you waiting for?" asked Cordelia but the answer was interrupted by the arrival of the Wyndam-Pryce brothers. Wesley, voicing an apology on repeat.

"I'm so sorry," said Wesley running up to Virginia, panting. "My fault. Didn't notice the time. In my defense, I told him to call you."

"And he didn't," said Virginia, glaring at Rick. "It's alright Wes. I decided to order out. Hungry?"

"Famished," said Rick as they kissed to the shock gasped of Cordelia and surprised looked of Gunn and Angel.

They pulled apart and Virginia turned to Wesley. "You haven't told them, have you?"

"Sorry," offered Wesley.

"Stop apologizing Wes," said Virginia, giving him a look.

"Sorry," began Wesley but caught himself. "I mean we've had a hell of a week." He turned to his friends. "Virginia was staying in San Diego a couple of months ago and she didn't have anyone who could protect her from her father's goons so I called Rick. I always knew they'd be a good match."

"Were you that eager to get rid of me?" asked Virginia, feigning being insulted with a smile.

"Or was that eager for me to have a wife," said Rick. "And him to be an uncle."

"They're flight to London is tomorrow," added Wesley. "I'm pretty sure Bryce knows that and he might just have a master plan for tonight to keep them from going. I've asked them to come here so we could protect them until they leave."

"How sure are you that he's not going to come after you in London?" asked Angel.

"Because he'll be up against an entire magical community," said Rick. "I may not be a watcher but I've got contacts in high places."

"There may not be a need for that," said Wesley, as everyone turned to him. "Bryce's influence is because of his wizardry. We take that away and he no longer poses a threat. Just a greedy businessman that can be leashed with a restraining order."

"Oh that's in the works," said Virginia. "I'm not sure of the former, though."

"I have a plan," said Wesley with a smile as he turned to his office and was shocked. "What in heavens happened here?"

"We were trying to organize our database," said Cordelia all of a sudden as the trio exchanged worried glances. "Like what you've wanted to do ever since we moved here."

"Oh," said Wesley, then he smiled. "Thank you. You shouldn't have…I mean I am responsible for all the books and…"

"We wanted to help, Wes," said Gunn. "You should really let us."

"I…" Wesley was at a lost for words but smiled. "Thank you." He got the book he wanted and opened it to show Virginia. "I found something we could bribe your father with Virginia."

"Wesley! Is this for real?" asked Virginia, reading through the book. "I don't think this will even work."

"Yes," said Wesley. "But I'm not saying we perform this spell…just maybe use this knowledge to our advantage."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" asked Wesley as he and Virginia made their way back to Wesley's apartment.

"Shush," said Virginia. "Do you have any other idea?"

Wesley wanted to say yes but Virginia's approach was the best option they had. He just hoped that Bryce wasn't on to their plans. Wesley opened his apartment door and let the door swing open. Nobody inside.

"Your brother's right, you are paranoid," said Virginia with a smile as Wesley glared at her.

"I'm cautious," said Wesley as he rushed to his bookcase. "I'm pretty sure I have it somewhere here…"

"Oh please do take your time," said Virginia, keeping lookout. "It's not like there's anything that'll be coming after us if you don't rush."

Wesley rolled his eyes as he looked over the books in his apartment. Virginia walked over to the windows, keeping an eye out to anything that might pose a danger.

Suddenly they heard a faint clap from the hallway. Wesley immediately went to stand in front of Virginia.

"My, my, my," began Bryce finally showing his face. "And here I thought you were a smart one, Wyndam-Pryce."

* * *

"So…" began Angel, trying to ease the awkward silence that had fallen as he was left with Rick. "How long have you been in America?"

Rick ignored him as he continued to read the books on the counter.

"Ok…" said Angel, trying to read his own share of books that Wesley had left. "Have you been in contact with Wesley long?"

Rick turned the page of the book and remained silent and Angel glared at him. "Look, I'm just trying to make conversation."

"We're supposed to be focused on something here," said Rick, his voice devoid of any emotion. "I don't really care if you wish it to be in a one-sided conversation but I prefer to work in silence."

"Listen pal," began Angel as he slammed the book closed. "From the moment you stepped foot into this hotel, I knew you had a problem with me so why don't you just spit it out and let's act civil when in front of Wesley."

"I have no ill-feeling towards you Angel," said Rick, again his voice plain as he focused on the book in front of him. But Angel slammed it shut.

"I don't think that's true," said Angel. "So why don't we just let the cat out of the bag already. What's your problem? Is it because he's working with a vampire? Is it because he's not back in England under daddy's watchful eye? Or is it because he's surpassed his older brother?"

Rick shoved Angel hard and Angel was surprised at the strength the man possessed. "You want to know what I don't like about you Angel. It's not because of what you are. It's not because Wesley is staying here and not back at home. It's not because Wesley regards you like an older brother…"

Angel was surprised by that last statement but stood his ground as Rick walked towards him. "Then what's your problem?"

"My problem is that my brother got hurt because of you," said Rick, anger lining his voice. "He's been working with you for long and he's been in the Intensive Care twice in under a year." He advanced on Angel. "When he told me he was working for you…I thought he would be safe. That Angel would protect the people who worked for him. But that changed when you fired them all."

Angel had to duck down his head to avoid the glare rick was giving him. Wesley had regarded Angel as a brother and then what did he do? Let them down, let him down.

"You're the reason why my brother got hurt," accused Rick. "He trusted you, Angel. He put his whole life in the line for you. And you treat that like it's nothing."

"I do not!" shouted Angel. "I value Wesley. I value all of them."

"One hell of a way to show it," hissed Rick.

"I made a mistake," began Angel, his voice changing. "But I am making up for it. Wesley's in charge now because I want to show him that I value his input. That it's his decision that matters." He paused and looked Rick straight in the eye. "I'm going to protect Wesley with my life, Rick. I'm not going to let anything happen to him."

Rick eyed Angel and nodded. "You better," started Rick as he went back to the books but turned to look at Angel. "Because if something happens to my brother and it's your fault or you're the main cause…watcher or not I will hunt you down and put a stake through your heart."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," said Angel as he walked over to the book he was reading. They remained silent after but it was comfortable silence.

Which was broken when Gunn and Cordelia arrived.

"What happened?" asked Angel, meeting them.

"Bryce has them," said Gunn.

"We need to hurry," added Cordelia.

* * *

"Quite a plan," said Wesley as he struggled with the ropes tired around his wrist.

"Would you please stop that," said Virginia whose wrists were also tied with Wesley's. "You're not going to loosen these ropes just as we're not going to be leaving for a while."

Wesley and Virginia were seated back to back in an abandoned warehouse. Bryce and his men were somewhere discussing things and Wesley was trying to find a way to escape.

"What do you suggest then?" asked Wesley, as he did stop trying to escape. "I for one do not have dying a horrible death on my plans for tonight."

"I don't think anybody will be dying tonight Wyndam-Pryce," began Bryce as he along with some of his vampire henchmen walked over to their two prisoners. "I mean if you just cooperate then nothing will happen."

"Oh I'm all for cooperating," said Wesley. "If it's your incarceration, I'll be more than happy too."

Bryce took a step closer to Wesley and glared at him. "My daughter is not leaving with you, Wyndam-Pryce. I'll make sure of that."

"And how will you make sure of that?" asked Virginia, taunting her father by imitating his speech.

"I'm going to take your free will," said Bryce.

"Oh why didn't I think of that," said Wesley. "By all means go ahead. And would you mind teaching me that, would come in handy for my next girlfriend."

Both Virginia and her father glared at Wesley but this did not stop the man for rambling on.

"No offense, but your daughter sure is a lot to handle," continued Wesley. "No wonder you wanted to sacrifice her. By all means, if you still can. Sorry about messing that part though."

"You should be," said Viriginia. "Who in their right mind would sleep with someone they had just met."

"You did!" accused Wesley.

"And like you haven't done so before?" asked Virginia. "Cordelia told me about that blonde girl who eyed you while you were playing darts. Is that the trick then? Just swoon over you and then you're in bed?"

"No!" answered Wesley, offended. "Besides, you are part of those who swooned over me, I would just like to point out."

"Do they bicker like this often?" whispered Angel to Rick as they watched from the sidelines. Angel counted about six vampires with Bryce and another two who seemed to be sorcerers. I'd be easy to pick them out one by one since the vampires were circling the perimeter. If they could be quiet, Bryce would be left standing by himself.

"No," said Rick. "This is the first time I've seen them act like this."

"It's like how English is with Cordelia," said Gunn which earned him a glare from Cordelia. "Hey, I'm not implying anything."

"Yes you were," hissed Cordelia. "You're going to hear a lot once we get back to the hotel, mister."

"It was brought about by the moment," said Virginia. "I have learned my lesson. Never fall for a guy who saved your life. The hero complex is so passé." She then glared at her father. "But I'm still disowning you."

"You are not leaving this country, Ginny." Said Bryce. "And you are not going to stop me this time, Wyndam-Pryce."

"No intention to," said Wesley. "I'm just going to sit here."

"Way to be the hero, Wesley," hissed Virginia.

"I never pretended to be a hero, Virginia," argued Wesley. "It's not my fault you regarded me with such esteem. Can't really blame you since you fell oh so very hard for me."

"You know you should be thankful that I am tied down," said Virginia. "Because once I have use of my arms you are dead, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."

"Stop acting like you hate each other," snarled Bryce. "Nothing you will say will stop me. I know what greats lengths you went into saving her."

"Very true," began Wesley.

"Hey I saved your life too," argued Virginia. "Who stood by your bedside when you were at the hospital? Who looked after you? That was me…and a great way to repay me by breaking up with me. Smooth move, English."

"You said that everything was too much remember," fired back Wesley. "Who said she couldn't handle me getting hurt?"

"I just wanted you to take it slow," argued Virginia. "I didn't mean you should break up with me. Why are men idiots?"

"What?" asked Bryce. "You two aren't together?"

"No dad, 'breaking up' is a new term for we have sex on a day to day basis," said Virginia sarcastically. "Of course we are! Again, men…idiots!"

"But my information," began Bryce, glaring at two non-vampire henchmen he had.

"I think they were referring to me," said Rick jumping out of his hiding place as Angel, Gunn and Cordelia dusted the vampires closest to them. "Richard Wyndam-Pryce II, your daughter's current boyfriend and the brother of her ex-boyfriend." Rick dusted the vampire charging against him and the other vampires scrambled towards them.

Bryce lunged forward to Virginia but Wesley, who had managed to free his hands, tackled the man to the ground and gave him one good punch.

"We should get an award for that," said Virginia as she stood up. "No wonder you like acting Cordelia, there was a certain thrill to that."

"Yes that was fun," said Wesley with a smile. "When did Cordelia tell you about that…umm…encounter?"

"When we were at the hospital," said Virginia. "Knew it'd come in handy someday."

"Some plan," said Rick. "But please next time have a better or one that doesn't have me waiting for so long."

"Hey it was her plan not mine," said Wesley. "But we pulled a great bickering couple, Gin."

"You can say that again, Wes," began Virginia. "Well Cordelia did give me a lot of tips earlier."

"Well us girls need to stick together," said Cordelia, giving Virginia a hug.

Wesley knew that Bryce was waiting for a time to strike and wanted both Virginia and him. So Virginia had suggested them getting captured and the Gunn and Cordelia following them since there was still daylight. Once Gunn and Cordelia had their location they would pick up Rick and Angel and they would reverse the situation and capture Bryce.

Now as Bryce regained consciousness, he now was the one tied to the chair looking up at the serious faces of his daughter and the Angel Investigations Team.

"Glad you're up," said Virginia, getting into her father's face. "Listen here, daddy. When I told you, 'you are not my father anymore', it meant you lost the ability to tell me what to do." Virginia stopped. "Like you ever had that ability any way."

Cordelia and Gunn smiled as Wesley shook his head and Rick beamed with pride.

"I am going to London, and you have no say in the matter," began Virginia. "You will not attempt to follow me or have your friends or contacts or whatever sorcery you have under your sleeves follow me or interfere with my life because once you do…" Virginia motioned for Wesley to come closer. "Well I'll let Wesley explain."

"Seeing as Virginia's your daughter," continued Wesley. "I found an interesting little spell that transfers powers through kin…you wouldn't want that to happen to you, now, Bryce?"

Bryce glared at Wesley as he took a side-ward glanced at Virginia whose look challenged him to say anything. Bryce chose the right path and remained silent.

"The spell has been performed." explained Wesley as Bryce's eyes widened. "Except for the last part and I'm sure you know what I mean."

"The part where my daughter says the trigger word that will transfer my powers to her," said Bryce and Wesley smiled.

"I'm knew you would know the particular little spell," said Wesley. "Did your research about everything that might hinder your great powers, have we Bryce?"

"What do you want?" growled Bryce.

"For you to leave me alone," said Virginia, coming up to her father's face. "Make one move, I see one of your goons or feel one of your plans, I will mutter the last part of the spell and you will have nothing. No money, no empire, no powers...gee I wonder what your competitors would think about that?"

Bryce glared at Virginia then at Rick and remained silent.

"I am taking the part of our investments, which you don't even care about to begin with, and going to London to build a new life," said Virginia as Rick came to stand by her side. "You still have the other more profitable parts of the business so go ahead and live the rest of your life. But know this, make any attempt to ruin my life, and I ruin yours. And like I said before, you are not my father anymore. So stop acting like it."

Bryce's glare was still on his face but it had softened a bit and Angel thought that maybe Virginia's words had hurt the man a little. Bryce finally nodded and the team started to leave the warehouse. Wesley stayed and untied the man.

"That spell is a particularly powerful one," began Bryce as he stood and eyed Wesley.

"You want to wager if I've performed it or not?" asked Wesley, his voice challenging the man. "If I had my way, even my brother, you would have no more or your magical powers. Luckily for you, Virginia's holding the gun to your downfall."

Bryce bowed his head and Wesley couldn't believe the man's actions. Did he truly care for his daughter?

"Your brother will take care of her?" asked Bryce, still looking at the floor.

Wesley eyed the man but stopped himself from judging. Not all fathers were villains, some fathers could still redeem themselves.

"He will," said Wesley. "He will protect her with his life. He will protect her, even from you if it needs be."

"What I did," began Bryce, looking at Wesley. "I didn't just do for power…I needed to protect Virginia. I loved my wife and I lost her…to wizards and sorcerers who used my family against me."

"You wanted to sacrifice her to get more power!" accused Wesley. "I don't think you did a grand job of protecting her."

"I would have found a way to save her and get my opponents out of my way," shouted Bryce. "You don't know what it's like to live day in and out thinking that your only child will die. I didn't want to love her because it would have killed me if she had died before my eyes."

"And you think that justifies what you did?" demanded Wesley. "You had a child, Bryce. That child longed to be loved by you. You, as the adult, should have looked past the possibilities and focused on the present." Wesley stopped to let his words sink in. "And because of your actions, you have truly lost her. I can't say I pity you at all." With that, Wesley started to walk out of the warehouse.

"You shouldn't," said Bryce. "Do me a favor Wyndam-Pryce? When you have a daughter, don't do what I did."

Wesley stopped and stole a glance to Bryce. "I assure you, I won't." And with that, Bryce was all alone.

* * *

"So when are you really leaving?" asked Cordelia as they had a dinner celebration at the Hyperion.

"Well," answered Virginia. "Given that we've finished our business with my father, we're leaving tomorrow morning." She smiled at Rick who returned the gesture and leaned down to kiss her.

"My only regret is not being here when Cordelia gets her big break," said Virginia, raising her glass at Cordelia who smiled. As they returned from the business with Bryce, Cordelia had received a call about a part in a commercial that Virginia had recommended her for earlier that day and wanted Cordelia to audition.

"Have I thanked you for that yet?" asked Cordelia, smiling and hugging Virginia.

The four men smiled at the two and Rick turned to Wesley. "You going to be alright?"

Wesley rolled his eyes but a smile was on his face. "I doubt I need my older brother to look after me for my entire life, Rick. I'll be fine."

Rick looked towards Angel and Gunn and nodded. "I can see that you are, Wesley."

The two men hugged and patted each other's back. "Stay safe and take care, Rick."

"I should be telling you that, Wesley," replied Rick as they broke apart. "Don't think this is the last time you're going to see me." He stole a glance at Virginia. "If luck's on my side, you might just have to fly to London and attend a celebration."

Wesley smiled as both Angel and Gunn stared shocked at Rick. "Hey if you're with the one you take the plunge my friend," said Rick as he patted Gunn on the arm.

"Isn't that taking a things bit fast?" asked Gunn, still stunned.

"Like I said, she's the one," said Rick with a smile as he looked back to see Virginia also looking at him and they walked closer together. "Sorry to leave but we do have an early flight tomorrow. Thank you for all your help. And…" as he looked towards his younger brother. "For taking care of Wesley. I know I'm leaving him in capable hands." He addressed the last part to Angel who nodded.

Wesley scoffed, and everyone turned to him to see he had a smile on his face. "You make it sound like I'm a puppy or something."

"Well you do need all the TLC in the world," said Virginia going over to him and giving him hug. "Thank you for everything, Wes. I owe you big time."

"It's no problem, Gin." said Wesley as they broke apart. "What are ex-boyfriends for?"

"Introducing them to the love of their lives?" asked Virginia and Wesley smiled. He could Cupid a run for his money.

* * *

Giles couldn't believe he was hearing his own doorbell at that hour of night. His mind immdeaitely snapped into attention as the lateness of the hour could only mean a disaster of who knows and ran towards his door. He was surprised to see someone he hadn't seen for a close to 3 decades ago.

"Hello, Rupert," greeted Rick, his voice plain, devoid of any emotion.

"Rick…" replied Giles. He had last seen the older Wyndam-Pryce when he was 16 years old and Roger was showing his son the academy. He vaguely heard Roger Wyndam-Pryce inform his eldest son not to mingle with the likes of him as he was a Watcher with no future in store. The younger Wyndam-Pryce, to spite his father, immediately went up to the teenaged Giles and shook his hand. That was the last time he had seen Rick in person. He had heard that the man ran away from London and had built a reputation as an army doctor. He had no idea the man was in Los Angeles, let alone Sunnydale. "How did you get here?"

"Teleported," said Rick. "I may not be a Watcher and have no interest in magic and spells but I learned a thing or two for my own sake. When you have a last name of Wyndam-Pryce, you tend to inherit enemies."

It was said like a joke but both men weren't laughing. "I need to speak with you. This has been long overdue. Something I should have done 2 years ago." Giles did the math and Rick meant the time when Wesley first arrived in Sunnydale.

"Of course," said Giles as he stepped aside to let the man walk in. He was relieved that the man didn't bounce off from an unseen barrier and was able to enter his household without an official invite, meaning the man wasn't a vampire. "Tea?"

"No, thank you," said Rick. "I'll be leaving quickly. I just needed to straighten things…I'm heading back to London in a few hours."

"Really?" said Giles, feigning interest as he motioned for Rick to sit down.

"Mother has been going through tough times and I am starting a new life with the woman that I love," said Rick. "I wanted to make up to mother after leaving 23 years ago. Just as much as I am making up to Wesley." At this he glared at Giles. "We both know what I want to say Rupert."

"Might as well say it, then," replied Giles, his voice not betraying his regret and guilt.

"How's the slayer doing?"

"She's a person Rick and she has a name," snapped Giles, his voice changing.

"Yeah well Wesley was a person too and looked what you lot did to him," fired back Rick and Giles felt like someone splashed him with cold water.

"I've wanted to come up here and beat some sense into you the minute I first talked to Wesley over the phone," continued Rick, his voice filled with anger. "He didn't say anything but his tone was all I needed to know what was going on." He glared at Giles. "And here I thought that you were different from them all…but you are just like the rest of them. Has a stake so far up your arse…thinking you are all mighty and powerful and people like Wesley don't have a proper place in this world."

"I was filled with my own self-pity at that point, Rick," said Giles, regret lining his voice. "I assure you it's not a good reason at all…but I am glad for this second chance."

Rick scoffed and glared at Wesley. "Yeah well I'm not. If I had my way, you and Angel will not have any part in my brother's life."

"Well it's not your life is it now?" asked Giles, his voice showing his own protectiveness of Wesley. "You don't dictate what he can and can't do."

"Yes, I can't," began Rick. "But I can protect him."

Rick stopped and sighed. "When I first heard he was arriving in America, I saw it as my own second chance. I didn't want him to love the life of a Watcher but Wesley was such an optimistic little squirt that he relished in that idea…of saving the world…of using magic. My fault really…I introduced him to Merlin and King Arthur." Rick smiled at that and Giles found himself smiling as well. Rick stood and walked over to the window.

"For the past two and a half years," continued Rick. "I've been given a chance to be his older brother again, to protect him. But even in that I failed. Wesley was in ICU twice in less than a year and where was I? Living the life I wanted miles away. And now I'm abandoning him again."

"But," continued Rick. "I think I can at least have some assurance that somebody else will protect him."

He turned to Giles. "Like I told Angel, my brother trusts you, cares about you. He would do anything to protect you. Don't mess it up by doing that again."

"Doing what exactly?" asked Giles, he thought he knew the answer but Rick surprised him again.

"Act like our father," said Rick, his glare back on his face. "You hurt him the most, Rupert. You being all English and showing your disappointment at everything he did. You basically telling him that he was a coward and a failure and he had no place in Sunnydale."

Giles opened his mouth to speak but found he had no words. Rick was right. During Wesley's stay in Sunnydale, he had done the man wrong and now he had learned what it must have been like for Wesley to live in a different place only to find the same treatment he had thought wouldn't follow him as he left London.

"Against my better judgement," continued Rick, sitting back down. "The two people who can protect my brother are the two people who've hurt him the most."

"I'm guessing you've talked to Angel as well," said Giles.

"Yes," began Rick. "I'm not a watcher. I don't know much about the magical community but I learned a few useful things to keep myself alive. I know how to cast simple spells, read Latin and stake a vampire. But I don't know how to protect my brother from what is to come." Rick looked at Giles. "But you and Angel do. You most of all seeing as you are the mentor. You know how to protect Wesley."

Giles looked at Rick and saw how much like Wesley he was. Determined, willing to do anything for the people he cared about.

"Believe me," said Rick. "If there were others, I'd go to them and won't give you or Angel a pass to even be a close distance to my brother. If I had my way, he'd go back to England with me. But Wesley is determined to help the helpless and protect the world."

"I know I might not win your trust tonight or any time soon," began Giles. "But believe me Rick. I will give my life to protect Wesley. I have been given a second chance to get to know the man and for the short period we have communicated…I've come to regret how I had treated him back then. I'm glad for this second chance."

"Good because it's the only chance you are getting," said Rick. "Neither you nor Angel will be getting a third." He stood up again and Giles did the same. "Listen here, Rupert. My brother gets hurt, either by your doing, either your intention or your failure to protect him, person with magical abilities or not, I will make you pay. I am a doctor and I know how to do it slowly and painfully."

Giles didn't flinch but nodded. "I'm not afraid of that because I would first give my life before Wesley gets hurt. You're not the only who wants to protect him and I'm sure Angel answered the same way."

Rick narrowed his eyes and turned on his heel. "I'm leaving him in your hands, Rupert." He then walked over to the door and opened it. "I already regret doing this but don't make Wesley regret it too." As Rick had a step out his door, he teleported and Giles was alone.

Despite having been threatened in his own home, Giles couldn't help but feel a little satisfied with what had transpired. Giles had never really thought about Richard Wyndam-Pryce II and have imagined that Wesley had no once who actually gave little affection towards the young man. But seeing how Rick was protective of Wesley told Giles how much the man cared for his younger brother. Just as much as Giles felt for Wesley recently.

Rick didn't trust Giles to protect Wesley but the older Wyndam-Pryce had no choice but to and Giles was just going to have to prove to Rick that he could do so.

* * *

Rick teleported to the hotel room he and Virginia had booked for that night. Virginia, upon hearing his arrival, stepped out of the bedroom and looked over at Rick as the man rubbed a tired hand over his face and sat down with a sigh on the sofa.

"How'd it go?" asked Virginia, sitting down next to him.

"Ok," began Rick. "I guess…"

Virginia looked her arm with Rick's as they both leaned back, practically laying down on the sofa. "From what I know, Rupert Giles is a man you can trust, Rick."

"Yeah and how did that go the first time," spat Rick. After a moment he shook his head, "Sorry, Gin. I'm just…Well…"

"Worried about what's going to happen, I know." said Virginia. "I was the same when Wesley got shot. I guess one big thing we have in common…feeling protective over Wesley."

Rick smiled and kissed the top of her head. "He's going to be fine, Rick."

"An older brother can't help but worry," said Rick. "Especially after what I did."

"He doesn't blame you for that," said Virginia, turning to meet his eye.

"He should," said Rick.

"But he doesn't," said Virginia, sitting up and looking Rick directly in the eyes. "Wesley understands why you left. He doesn't harbor any resentment…I don't think he has the ability too. Why Cordelia sometimes wants to smack him at the back of his head. Wesley…well…Wesley is…"

"Wesley." finished Rick. "Wesley is Wesley. No matter what he won't be angry at anyone…he looks at the things from their perspective and understands. Annoying habit of him actually…but something others could learn." Virginia nodded and smiled.

"I'm just…"

"I know," said Virginia, standing up. "I am too. But we can't kidnap him and bring him with us and place him under house arrest now can we."

"Really, we can't?" asked Rick with a smile which earned him a slap on the shoulder. "Just kidding."

"Wesley's going to be fine," said Virginia. "I've seen what his friends would do for me. Yes, even Angel. He's in safe hands, Rick. I promise."

Rick sighed and remembered what both Angel and Giles had told him. "I do believe you're right."


	9. AE 2x19 Belonging

_Feedback is appreciated!_

**9\. Angel Episode Tag 2x19 "Belonging"**

Wesley was a bit apprehensive at what he was going to do. Who wouldn't be nervous about calling their father to wish him a happy birthday? Well, maybe sons who felt like they have disappointed their fathers.

"Hello?"

"Rick?" Wesley was both relieved and worried as to why his brother was the one who answered the phone. He was sure he dialed his parents' household number and not his brother's.

"Wesley!" came his brother's very enthusiastic reply. "Everything alright?" And just like that, his brother was on his overly protective mode and Wesley had to roll his eyes. "I can sense your smirk all the way from here, brother."

Wesley laughed. "Sorry, Rick. And yet you call me paranoid."

"Either you start talking or I'm hanging up."

"Is Father there?" asked Wesley and he heard his brother sigh.

"Really, Wesley?"

"It's his birthday Rick." said Wesley, his voice like that of a student trying to explain his actions to the headmaster.

"Yeah but he never cared for such things as I would recall and besides he never cared when it was ours or even mum's birthday," argued Rick.

"Why are you there then?" asked Wesley but before Rick could reply Wesley heard a commotion on the other line and an elderly female voice answered.

"Oh Wesley, I've missed you so much!" came the voice of Wrenna Wyndam-Pryce. "You should really call more often. I hear more often from Rupert than you."

"Why does Rupert call you?" asked Wesley but he knew that it was her who would be calling his mentor non-stop.

"Why do you think?" came his brother's voice in the back ground.

"Be quiet, Rick!" reprimanded his mother and Wesley smiled. He was sure that mother relished the idea of disciplining her eldest child after being so far away from each other all these years. Wesley knew that Rick had occasionally written to mother and had addressed it to the bookshop his mother had inherited from her family as to not let father find out.

The mother side of his family were more on intellectual pursuers. They had watcher blood but would prefer being researchers than active slayers. They had made a living in supplying books and knowledge to everyone. Explains why Wesley and his family lived in an enormous house, which was rightfully his mother's and not his father's.

"Are you alright? Everything fine? Are you eating right? Have your wounds healed? Any other injuries?" came the downpour of questions about his well-being and Wesley had to be on alert to answer everything lest he worry his own mother.

"Everything's fine and quite alright, mother. Yes I am eating right." began Wesley. "My gunshot has fully healed, I promise. Rick even checked it before he left and no I have no new injuries to report."

"That's very good," said Wrenna with a smile that Rick couldn't help but copy on his face. "Oh Wesley how I wish I could make time to visit you there or you come visit us here."

"I wish the same mother," said Wesley. "But I'm sure as Rick has already told you…"

"Yes, the head of the agency must be there," said Wrenna. "You should really stop following my footsteps, Wesley. When I told you that I couldn't leave the shop just because I was in-charge doesn't mean you should be a good leader and do that as well."

Wesley had to laugh at his mother's antics. "If it's any reassurance mother, you've taught me well."

"Too well that it's starting to become annoying," came his brother's voice again. "I mean he's setting up the bar of a perfect son. What am I? Left-overs?"

"More or less," came Wrenna's reply which made Wesley laugh again. "Rick—"

As Wrenna began to say what Rick was like as a child an elderly man walked past the hall to look at them. Wrenna gave him a challenging look, basically daring him to say anything or to ask who was calling. The man just stared at his wife then glared at his eldest son and walked on.

"Is something wrong?" came Wesley's worried voice on the other end.

Wrenna looked at Rick who was shaking his head as to say 'Don't!' but Wrenna couldn't lie to Wesley. The boy was like a lie-detector when it came to his mother.

"Just someone," said Wrenna.

"You mean father," said Wesley, his voice losing that bit of joy and laughter that Wrenna was accustomed to hearing every time he phoned.

"Let's forget about him, Wesley," began Wrenna.

"I actually phoned to greet him," said Wesley. "I mean if he's there…"

"Wesley…" began Wrenna. "You know it won't make a difference."

"You sound just like Rick," said Wesley. "So you also haven't even mentioned or gave him a greeting of sorts?"

"He wouldn't care," spat Wrenna. "You would just be wasting your breathe, my dear."

"I would still love to try," said Wesley and when Wrenna heard that voice, she just couldn't refuse. Wrenna sighed and Rick threw his arms in surrender. Wrenna placed the receiver down for a while and walked to the hall where she knew he was eavesdropping.

"Make it quick," said Wrenna as she saw Roger in the hall, trying to act like he had just arrived and was polishing his glasses. Roger followed her into the room as Wrenna spoke to the phone again.

"Would it make a difference if I said that he left?" asked Wrenna.

"Mother…"

"Oh alright, he's here. Just," Wrenna broke off as she glared at Roger. "Make it quick."

"Yes, mother," said Wesley, as he believed that last statement was directed at him. "Yes, well, put him on."

Wrenna offered Roger the phone. He took it and Wrenna walked over to Rick and crossed her arms. Rick also had a glare for the man.

"Wesley."

"Hello, father." began Wesley, his voice cheery Roger knew it was a feeble attempt. "Happy Birthday."

"Hadn't noticed the date." Came the reply and both his wife and son's glare couldn't have intensified more.

"Oh, well," stuttered Wesley. "Um, how are you?"

"Alright."

"Good." replied Wesley.

"You finally got to your senses about working for that vampire then?" said Roger before Wesley could speak once again. Wrenna and Rick both wished they could grab the phone from the man's hand.

"No! It's going quite well actually." replied Wesley, his tone raising slightly which happened every time he spoke to his father…or rather defended something to his father. "I've been elected as the leader of our group, actually…"

"Really?" asked Roger, not bothering to mask his surprise. "I'm sure it's not permanent."

"No, it's a permanent position. Well as permanent as these things..."

"Well if you are fired then at least you can say you've reached the highest post," said Roger.

"No, I certainly won't be fired." answered Wesley.

"Being an active Watcher was as permanent as things can get and looked what happened." said Roger. "You got fired."

"Ah." began Wesley, at a loss for words, the smile fading from his face. "Well, yes, I was that one time, yes."

"And yet you think you won't get fired this time," pointed out Roger.

"Again..." began Wesley but Roger didn't let him put a word in.

"I'm pretty sure Angelus would like the reigns back and you should exercise your leadership skills if you actually have any to remain in that position."

"No, you're right." answered Wesley, his voice above a whisper. "I see how..."

"How are your powers then?" asked Roger, not bothering to let his son finish. "I'm sure everything's in order and as well as being the current slayer's watcher, which I haven't heard about from you as an achievement."

"Yes, I'd forgotten, thank you." replied Wesley.

"When did you last see your mentor? Have you been training?"

"Ah, just recently." replied Wesley, his voice of no interest to the conversation. "Uhm, it's going quite well so far."

"Well it should," said Roger. "The last time the Gem didn't do his duties properly and almost annihilated the world."

"No, I think this time..." began Wesley. "I hope it will be different."

"It doesn't do anyone well to be idealistic Wesley," reprimanded Roger.

"No, you're right." said Wesley. But Roger didn't hear what his son said after because the phone was grabbed from his hand and he looked up to see his eldest son glaring at him as his wife took the phone.

"Yes happy birthday Roger," said Wrenna to both him and the phone. "Now to more important things Wesley…"

Roger just watched his wife smile at whatever Wesley said and then he turned to Rick who was still glaring daggers at him.

"He wanted to talk to me," said Roger. "And I obliged."

"I'm only being civil because it's what Wesley asked of me before I left LA," said Rick. "But don't think you can get away with what you just did. Wesley is by far the better man, will always be a better man than you. Even Travers recognized it."

Roger made to retort but was cut short.

"You take care, my dear." said Wrenna, as she eyed the father and son to be quiet. "I love you, Wesley."

"I love you too mother," replied Wesley, a smile on his face. "You take care too."

With that Wrenna ended the call and glared at Roger. "I'm only being civilized to you today because Wesley asked me too…but if you had done that on any other occasion you would be packing your bags."

Roger remained quiet. "If you have any common sense left in you, understand this. You have made the childhood of your youngest child a living hell and yet on your birthday he had the decency to call you wish you a happy birthday and ask how you were. The man is considered the most important watcher in existence and yet you still treat him like rubbish!" It took a lot of self-control for Wrenna not to slap her husband across the face. "And yet you couldn't even act civilized…I honestly…" She sighed glared at husband then walked out of the room.

"I hope you know that you're not actually welcomed here," said Rick. "But Wesley asked mother to let you stay…and she's only tolerating you for Wesley. I suggest you know your place." With that Rick followed his mother and left Roger Wyndam-Pryce alone.

Wesley hanged up as Gunn entered his office, eating some chips.

"You talking to someone?" asked Gunn.

"Just my family," said Wesley, with a small smile. "Rick, mother…my father."

"English Senior," said Gunn trying to lighten the mood. "How is he?"

"Well, it's his birthday," said Wesley closing the open file on his desk. "He sends his greetings to everyone in Tinsel Town."

"Wes…" began Gunn but Wesley stopped him from saying anything further by raising his hand.

"No need, Charles…" said Wesley walking around his desk. "I'm fine."

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Angel for the umpteenth time as they got out of the car and into the hotel. "You turned a funny color and kinda zoned out on us."

"Fine," said Wesley as he dabbed his handkerchief over his brow. "Has it—?"

"Stopped bleeding? Yeah." said Angel, no interest as he saw Cordelia inside the lobby.

"Cordelia." said Wesley, stunned to see her.

"Hi." offered Angel.

Cordelia looked at them then back at the floor. Angel takes a reluctant step closer.

"Look, I just wanna say - if I was out of line today..." began Angel.

"'If' you were out of line? If?" Cordelia stands up and advances towards them. "You're comfortable with your use of the word 'if' here, are you?"

Angel threw a look at Wesley then turned around as Cordy walked past him.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you." began Angel.

Crodelia sighed. "Who am I kidding? I embarrassed myself!"

"I just wanted to act, that's all. For them to like me because I was good." She continued. "I never wanted to feel like this." She looked up at them and realized that they were only two of them. "I thought Gunn was with you guys?"

"He was. After the fight he had to go home to take care of some vampire business." said Wesley.

"How was the big fight?" asked Cordelia. "All big and - fighty?"

"We managed to kill the Haklar just as it was about to devour a group of power walkers." explained Wesley as he kept the weapon he was holding.

"Horrible." added Angel.

"I know. I saw it in my stupid vision, remember?"

"No, not the Haklar, the power walkers." said Angel. "I mean, walking I get, but power walking? Why not just run for a shorter time? Weird. Plus one of them hit him." He motioned to Wesley.

"A power walker did that?" asked Cordelia in concern.

"Apparently she felt that I disrespected the Haklar's culture by killing it." said Wesley as though it wasn't a big deal.

"But like I told you," began Angel. "You kind of zoned out on us. What happened?"

"You zoned out? In the middle of a fight?" asked Cordelia, concern clearly written over her face. "Are we talking about magic, green things here?"

"I'm sure it was nothing," said Wesley. "This city just has a lot of demonic activity and well magical workings that one tends to get distracted by things."

Angel wasn't convinced but Cordelia was. "This town sucks."

Before Angel could retort the doors to the hotel opened and the host comes in.

"Am I happy to see you. You're still a knight for hire, yeah?" asked the Host as he walked in. "Well, I'm hiring. I need you to kill something. I suppose you want the particulars, so here they are: it's called a Drokken."

"Drokken?" asked Wesley as he turned to look for any of his books.

"Ah, you won't find it in your books. It's not from any world you ever heard of." said the Host quickly.

"How did it get here?" asked Angel, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Portal. Right in the middle of my Steve Wonder tune." replied the Host as Angel, Cordelia both turned to Wesley. "Totally threw me off, and you know how I hate to disappoint an audience. But I digress."

"How long ago was this?" asked Cordelia.

"I don't know," said the Host, clearly stressed about the situation. "Twenty minutes ago? What-what's important is that you kill this Drokken, and-and this part I can't stress enough: kill it you must."

"Where is it?" asked Angel.

"No idea. But I imagine it's getting pretty hungry by now." said the Host.

"That's all you got for us?" said Angel. Wesley had taken out his notebook and tried to list down whatever information they had gotten from the host. He sat with Cordelia.

"What is it doing here? What does it want? What is it capable of?" he asked the Host.

"Who cares? It trashed my club, my clientele." replied the Host.

"I thought violence wasn't possible in Caritas. Isn't it supposed to be a sanctuary?" began Angel.

"I didn't say the Drokken killed anyone." said the Host. "I mean, knocked over a couple of my regulars." He turned from Wesley and Angel. "There were a couple of angry glances. I sensed some bad intentions. Not a nice fellow. Bad, bad beast. Did I mention the teeth?"

"You mentioned the teeth." said Angel, clearly getting annoyed.

"Are you gonna help me or do I have to break out my champion rolodex?" said the Host.

"Okay. We can start at Caritas, do a circular search, say one mile in diameter, keep moving out and hope we get lucky, huh?" said Angel as he turned towards the Hotel doors.

"Angel…" began Cordelia and Angel turned to her as she motioned with her head towards Wesley.

"Sorry." Began Angel as he looked at Wesley. "I didn't mean to step on your toes, Wesley."

"Quite alright." said Wesley with a small smile.

"Wesley is kind of our new leader now." said Cordelia to the Host with a big smile.

"Well, it's been a long time coming. Might have been what I sensed a few days ago. Congrats." The Host said to Wesley. He then turned to Angel. "And kudos to you. Nice choice of conductor to lead your symphony. So, what do we do now?" He addressed the last part to Wesley.

"Well, ah... - Angel's right." began Wesley as he stood. "Barring more promising leads a circular search pattern for the beast seems best."

"I like it." said the Host.

Angel and Wesley start to head out. The host noticed that Cordelia looked a bit ill and had place her head in her hands.

"Hey. What's with her?" asked the Host, catching the attention of the other two.

Cordelia doubled over and groaned.

"Food poisoning." explained Wesley.

"From a very expensive appetizer." added Angel, remembering how much they had spent on dinner the previous night.

Cordelia suddenly straightened up, still a hand on her head and Angel and Wesly rush towards her.

"Or possibly a vision." said Angel. "You're okay?"

"Why does everyone always ask me that?" hissed Cordelia as the pain slowly receeded. "Do I look okay?!"

"What did you see?" asked Wesley, notebook and pen at the ready.

"A woman. She was at the public library. I think she works there. She was reading a book." started Cordelia.

"A-as scary as that sounds... Crazed, rabid Drokken on the loose here? Kind of in first position." said the Host and Angel glared at him to shut up.

"There was an opening behind her." said Cordelia. She turned from Angel to Wesley. "Something magical…a portal."

Angel turned to Wesley as the man's eyes widened.

"A portal?" asked the Host, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Like the one from which this Drokken beast materialized in Caritas?" began Wesley as he stood. It was more like a statement rather than a question.

"We-we don't know that for a fact." began the Host.

"There is our connection." said Wesley as he looked at his watch. "We better get to the library. They'll be closing soon."

"Right." said Angel but deep down he was worried. If a portals were starting appear in Los Angeles…Angel feared what it meant for his friend's life.

"How fortunate that the Powers That Be haven taken an interest in my... I mean, in the problem I brought to your... Ah, it's really quite a break." said the Host, something lining his voice.

"You coming?" asked Angel as he walked past him.

"Right." said the Host. "I thought you'd never ask." He hesitated then follows them out of the hotel.

* * *

Cordelia tried to read what was written on the book but it did not make any sense. "Yeah, Pat, I'd like to buy a vowel." She turned to them but her face dropped. "Wesley, are you alright?"

Angel turned to see Wesley, a hand on one side of his head. It looked like he was fighting a headache. Before Angel could ask if he was alright the Host screamed as a bright white light suddenly whipped around them. Angel grabbed hold of Cordelia and Wesley and shielded them as the Host eyed the growing portal, still screaming.

* * *

The introduction of Landok wasn't as much as a surprise as finding out that the Host's real name is Lorne. With Landok's help they had manaed to track down the Drokken to its latest kill. Angel and Lorne talked as Landok tried to sense where the Drokken could be. Wesley was trying to contact Gunn as Cordelia skimmed through the book that had opened the portal.

"Why isn't Gunn answering our pages?" said Wesley as he pocketed his phone. "What if he's in some kind of trouble?"

"Or maybe he's in the middle of his stake-o-rama." said Cordelia as she flipped through the book. "Besides, last time we went chasing after him on a hunt you got shot. Remember?"

"Point taken." said Wesley. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know. We're missing something here, Wesley." began Cordelia, looking up at him.

"When we get back to the office I'll see what I can do about deciphering it." replied Wesley.

"I mean something bigger." said Cordelia, more urgently.

"Like what?" asked Wesley.

"I don't know. I just feel like we're chasing after this monster, which is good and all, but - we're missing something." said Cordelia and then dropped her voice into a whisper. "This book opened a portal. A portal, Wesley. Maybe this has something to do with oh you know—"

"I know Cordelia," cut Wesley as he turned to Lorne and Landok. "A portal opened, demons came out. I'm not exactly dismissing that there is a connection to you-know-what. But let's deal with one problem at a time."

"You felt faint just as the portal in Caritas appeared," said Cordelia. "Don't even deny it Wesley. And then we have the one back in the library. You felt off again just as I was reading from this book."

"Maybe it's part of it," sighed Wesley. "I can feel portals opening and closing…it is part of the name."

"I opened a portal just by reading what was on this book," whispered Cordelia. "Here I thought opening a portal was a challenge."

"I actually don't know," began Wesley. "I haven't really tried that kind of magic yet." He turned to Lorne then to Landok. "I don't think it's a hell dimension…just another world altogether. Some worlds are easy enough to get to than others."

"But what is the coincidence that we find this book," began Cordelia. "You know…just as we find out about you-know-what."

"I don't know," began Wesley. "All I know is that we need to stop that Drokken before it kills anybody else."

* * *

The Drokken was dead but not before it had poisoned Landok. Cordelia, based from her vision, saw that Landok could only be saved by opening the same portal and sending him back. They had driven to Caritas and Landok began to read from the book.

Cordelia turned to Wesley, as she saw him fighting what looked like a headache. She guessed that whenever portals were concerned, it would have this effect on Wesley. Or maybe until he could figure out his powers. Just as she was about to ask him if he was alright, she felt herself getting pulled through the portal and then everything went black.

"You alright?" asked Angel as he turned to Wesley who Angel assumed was fighting back a headache.

Wesley nodded, rubbing a hand over his forehead.

"Wha-what's say we all forget this ever happened." began the Host

"I'm down with that." agreed Angel. He turned to Wesley. "Wesley?"

"Fine with me. Cordy?" Wesley turned to where he last saw Cordelia but she was nowhere in sight.

"Cordelia!?"

They all looked around. Cordelia was gone.

"Cordy!" shouted Angel. "Cordelia!"


	10. BE 5x20 Spiral

_Back to short episode tags. Not really that important but shows a hint of the relationship I am building up between Giles and Wesley. Enjoy!_

**10\. Buffy Episode Tag 5x20 "Spiral"**

"All right." said Buffy thinking that their silence was their way of saying yes. "Nobody goes home, nobody tells anybody we're leaving. Just pack up whatever supplies we need and that's it, we're gone."

"Cool. Don't have to study for that geometry test." whispered Dawn.

"What about wheels?" asked Xander. "I don't think everybody's gonna fit in the Xandermobile."

"Just get your stuff together." ordered Buffy. "I'll handle the rest." She looked out the window for another watch but Giles was at her elbow.

"When you say we don't tell anyone," began Giles.

"I mean anyone," said Buffy, eyeing him. "We tell someone, we risk putting them in danger." Buffy knew that there was one person that Giles wanted to inform of their departure, frankly she wanted to tell another person in Los Angeles as well…but they couldn't risk it. "We don't want to risk their lives as well as ours, Giles. I'm sorry. We tell no one."

"What if he—they can help?" offered Giles.

"Wesley maybe all magical and powerful," began Buffy, keeping a watch out again. "But he's no match for a god and you know it."

Giles sighed and took off his glasses and pretended to clean them. "I believe you're right…"

"I am," said Buffy. "Just keep together, I'll be heading out to get what we need."

* * *

Buffy tried to fight the tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she held Giles' hand.

"Buffy," he began. "I need you to promise me something."

"Giles…" began Buffy. This was a dead man's last request and Buffy would not listen to it. "You're not going to die, ok? You're going to be alright…"

"Just," began Giles through the pain he felt. "Hear me out." He took another pained breath. "Wesley…he'll tell you everything…just…go to him….after all this."

Buffy was surprised to hear Wesley's name mentioned again but she was too focused on Giles to even argue or make a remark. "You'll need him and he'll need you…"

"Hey," began Buffy with a smile. "You're my Watcher not him, ok Giles? That's why there's no way I am letting you go that easy."

"Don't feel guilty," said Giles to Buffy's shock. "Both of you will…and I want you both not to…"

Buffy could only look at him, the tears her eyes about to spill. "Promise me?"

Buffy couldn't help but nod as the tears finally slid down her face. Giles' face showed the pain he was in and his eyes drifted close. Buffy looked at their hands together then at Giles' wounds. She let go of his hand and goes to Willow.

There's no way Giles was dying today.


	11. AE 2x20 Over The Rainbow

_Things are starting to heat up for Wesley and his powers. Basically the following episodes of Angel gave me the idea about portals and what not. So enjoy!_

_Feedback is always welcome!_

**11\. Angel Episode Tag 2x20 "Over The Rainbow"**

"Look, it's no secret that I hate Pylea." said Lorne. Angel had tried to open the portal again but failed. The trio then went back to the hotel and Angel rounded up on Lorne and basically told him to start explaining everything.

"Pylea?" asked Angel and turned to Wesley to see if he knew the name but was shocked to see Wesley once again staring into space, hands rolled into fists. "Wes?"

Wesley remained staring into space until Angel called his name and Wesley finally blinked and turned to Angel. "Sorry," began Wesley. "You were saying?" He said to Lorne.

"Pylea, my home dimension." continued Lorne. "Back when I lived there I would have done anything to get out. Anything! So one day, five years ago, I'm in the woods when suddenly right in front of me, out of nowhere, a portal appears. It-it was like my prayers had finally been answered."

"You knew it was a portal?" asked Angel.

"Well, no." answered Lorne. "At first I didn't know what the heck it was. But when I went to take a closer look, the forest goes all bendy, big flashy light and whoosh! - through the portal and bang!" He snapped his fingers. "I'm in another dimension. This dimension - which I love and adore and will never, never, never, NEVER leave." Lorne emphasized.

"But then who," began Angel as he also snapped his fingers. "Opened the portal?" He fought the urge to look at Wesley. But Lorne said that he had arrived five years ago and Wesley would have just graduated from the Academy. He wouldn't have been that powerful to have opened a portal. He doesn't even know how to open one as of yet.

Lorne and Angel continued their conversation about how Lorne had gotten to this world and what kind of a place Pylea was. Wesley on the other hand was very distracted. At the mention of Pylea, Wesley felt like deja-vu. Like he had heard of the place before…like he had been there before.

But then there was another thing that was nagging at him as he looked through his books. The spot where the portal had been created…it had to have expelled such magical energy to have been able to generate a portal to another dimension. But since the portal had already been opened twice…

"It's cold!" said Wesley in realization as he turned to Lorne and Angel.

"What?" asked Angel. "Put on a sweater."

"No. No, no, no. The hotspot is cold." explained Wesley. "Certain geographical areas are rife with psychic energy. These areas tend to function as dimensional hotspots, natural gateways between worlds. I'm guessing Caritas is one such spot. But the catch is..."

"Oh god, got to have one of those." said Angel.

"Creating a portal tends to deplete a hotspot of its psychic energy." finished Wesley.

"And since we already opened one..." began Angel, understanding where Wesley was going.

"The hotspot is cold." said Wesley. "That's why you couldn't open a second portal."

"See, I was right. It was the batteries." said Angel.

"The same probably applies to the one in the library." said Wesley.

"Oh, why not then wait until the portal recharges?" said Lorne.

"Because we've already wasted enough time. We have to find another hotspot and fast." began Angel as he stood.

"That's not our only problem." said Wesley.

"Of course it's not." said Angel as he took a sit near Lorne.

"When separate entities enter a dimensional portal they tend to - well - separate." explained Wesley. "Assuming we find another hotspot, and manage to open another portal, if we simply jump in, we could end up literally on opposite ends of the world."

"That means Landok and Cordy..." began Lorne, catching Wesley's drift.

"Didn't arrive together." finished Wesley.

"She really is alone." said Angel.

Gunn then arrived and Wesley asked Angel to update him as he went back to his books but as Angel began explaining Gunn surprised all of them by saying that he intended to not be a part of their rescue attempt. Lorne too was not keen on going back to Pylea but did pitch in that he knew how to identify another hotspot. Angel walked over to Wesley who was pouring over his books. Wesley tried to justify Gunn's actions to Angel but Angel pointed out that he too had people he needed to protect and that both he and Wesley needed to find a way to save her. Wesley nodded and began to turn the page of yet another book while his other hand made to get another one but had touched the book from the library instead.

Wesley was then bombarded with images. A grass field with demons and humans…humans treated as slaves…a castle with cloaked figures…a woman with ragged clothing…

"Wesley!"

Wesley blinked and found Angel clutching both his shoulders, his face full of concern.

"Are you alright?" asked Angel as he finally let go of Wesley. "What happened?"

"Pylea." breathed Wesley. "I've been there before…rather…the Gem has been there before."

"Do you think maybe…" began Angel. "Wes, if this is some ruse to get you to that dimension."

"We need to get Cordelia back," began Wesley as he went back to his books. "Ruse or not…I'm going with you."

* * *

Lorne had found a possible hotspot where they could open a portal. Wesley was able to convince Angel to give him a few minutes more of preparation just to check things if what he planned was going to work at all.

In all honesty, Wesley just wanted to place a call. But Giles wasn't picking up and it was the third time he got the man's machine. Wesley sighed and just got it over with.

"Rupert…" began Wesley. "I know you won't agree with me on this but here goes."

Wesley sat down on his chair. "Cordelia was sucked into a portal into a different dimension named Pylea. The empath demon we've been working with is from there. The portal opened yesterday and a creature, Drokken, was let loose in LA and we stopped it. It's all very complicated but we had to open a portal to Pylea. That's when Cordelia was sucked in."

Wesley paused but knew he was pressed for time. "We're going to save her…and I think you know what that means." He sighed and leaned forward on his desk. "Rupert…these past months have been some of the greatest I have had because I've been practicing my powers with you. I wanted to thank you for that."

"If…" Wesley stopped. He didn't know what he could say at all. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you with Glory and I'm…sorry if I'm making a rash decision."

He looked at his watch and knew that he had to end the call. "I need to save Cordelia, Rupert. I don't know if I'm going to be able to come back or see you again…or even come out of this alive. But I just wanted to say thank you…for everything. Good bye Rupert."

Wesley placed the receiver back and stood. It was now or never.

* * *

Lorne had directed them to where the hot spot could possibly be and they were surprised that it was near a movie studio. Angel voiced his doubts but Lorne thought that it made a bit sense.

"It's here," began Wesley.

"You can feel it?" asked Lorne. "So you do have mumbo jumbo stuff going around you Wesley. Anyway you got the book?"

Angel holds it up then placed it on Wesley's lap. He eyed Wesley as though afraid what might happen once Wesley touches it again but Wesley sighed and grasped the book. Nothing happened.

"Good." said Lorne. "Hold that puppy tight, okay? It's bad enough I got to cross over. The last thing I wanna do is to be stuck on the other side, waiting for a mystical locksmith."

"Alright then." began Wesley. "I suppose we should probably begin."

Angel nodded but then looks around. "Should I...you know, I don't know, maybe put the top up?"

"Shouldn't be necessary." explained Wesley. "If I'm right, we only require a metal enclosure on four sides in order to ensure that we travel through the portal together. The car, top up or down, should do it. I'm almost positive." And as an afterthought, thought to himself, "Not to mention the barrier I am going to create around us. But you don't need to know about that."

Angel placed a hand over the book. "Almost?"

"Ninety - six percent." offered Wesley.

Angel sank lower on his seat.

"Well, it's not like I've ever done this before! And with the time factor I'm under a great deal of..." said Wesley.

"Oh, suck it up, English." said Gunn as he got into the car behind Angel.

"Gunn!" said Wesley, surprised but a little bit relieved. "How did you..?"

"Got a phone message." explained Gunn as he looked at Angel. "Sounded like the captain of the Titanic getting ready to go down with the ship."

"I-I just thought - that someone on this side - should - know the details - in case..." said Angel as Wesley turned to him.

"Maybe we should have called Rupert," offered Wesley, thinking back at the message he had left.

"A backup man! Terrific idea! Well, now that he's going, I suppose someone should stay here, mind the store. Don't worry, I'm not disappointed. Just get me something nice to..." began Lorne as he tried to get up but the other three pushed him back down.

"Shut up" they said in chorus.

"Everyone set?" asked Wesley.

"Let's get a move on." said Gunn.

"Right. Here goes." Said Wesley as he opened the book and wore the two green crystals he had in his pocket. "Krv Drpglr pwlz chkwrt strplmt dwghzn prqlrzn lffrmtplzt!"

Angel turned to him and saw his eyes were completely green.

"Cool." said Gunn as the portal materialized in front of them.

"Ninety-six percent, huh?" asked Angel, looking ahead.

"Give or take." replied Wesley, his eyes returning to their usual state.

"Okay, gentlemen, take a good look around." said Angel as they all buckled up. "Now say good-bye!"

Angel pushed down on the gas and the car drives through the portal. They and the portal disappear and the book dropped down on the road, smoking slightly.

* * *

They arrived in Pylea in one piece. Gunn commenting on how cool their trip was, Wesley being fascinated by the prospect of being in a new world, Lorne not being all that keen to be back home and Angel being overly excited at not being on fire.

But as Lorne put it, they should probably hide the car so as to not stick out. They all had gotten out but Wesley stumbled and Angel and Gunn were by his side in an instant. Angel noted at how the crystals weren't glowing as bright as they were a few moments ago.

"Wesley?" asked Angel in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Just a bit tired that's all," said Wesley. "The rush of things must have disappeared which is why I'm feeling a bit…"

"Can opening a portal do that?" asked Gunn.

"Cordelia opened a portal but she looked alright back in the library," said Angel as he helped Wesley to his feet. "Wesley what did you do?"

"I…well…" began Wesley. "I might have created a barrier around us…just to make sure we would land in one piece. I didn't know if it would work or not…"

"Wesley," hissed Angel. "You should have told me! The crystals aren't glowing as bright."

"I'm alright Angel," began Wesley. "We need to think about Cordelia."

"Wonder if this is where Cordy came through." voiced out Gunn.

"Could be." replied Wesley.

"Let's start gathering some branches, some brush. Anything to cover up the car. Oh, hey, look. There is some over in that patch of sun. I'll get them!" said Angel as he ran off to bask in the sunlight.

* * *

"You grabbed the book when..." began Wesley but Angel silenced him with a hand.

"I can't believe this…" began Lorne as they walked but then Wesley stopped.

He remembered walking through the same forest. He remembered a town up ahead…demons roaming around, ordering humans to do work…hooded figures up in a castle…

"Wesley!"

Wesley blinked to see the faces of Lorne, Gunn and Angel all looking down at him with concern. "I'm fine," said Wesley as he stood up with Angel and Gunn's help.

"What happened?" asked Gunn.

"Just some…images," said Wesley. "Let's drop it."

"You need to put those things away," said Lorne as he pointed to the crystals Wesley wore. "I have my suspicions on what those are…on who you are. You'd better not broadcast it."

Wesley nodded and pocketed the crystals.

"And you didn't tell me because?" asked Lorne, looking from Wesley to Angel.

"Precaution," said Angel. "Sorry Lorne but you're still a demon."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," said Lorne but he turned to Wesley. "Knew there was something different about you."

* * *

"Gunn, stop." ordered Wesley.

Narwek moved to stand in front of Wesley, who met his eyes without flinching. They stared each other down and Wesley's eyes flickered green as the skies started to darken to the shock of everyone around them. Narwek looked to the skies then back to Wesley's unfazed expression.

"Put these things away."


	12. BE 5x21 The Weight of the World

_Sorry I missed two update dates...and I know this is short. Another will be posted tomorrow I promise!_

**12\. Buffy Episode Tag 5x21 "The Weight of the World"**

Giles had gone back to his apartment before heading to the magic shop. Knowing Spike and Xander, Giles had a few minutes to freshen up.

He wasn't surprised to see he had a message in his answering machine. He played it and was stopped in his tracks when he heard Wesley's voice.

"Rupert…I know you won't agree with me on this but here goes."

Giles sat down on his chair as the messaged played.

"Cordelia was sucked into a portal into a different dimension named Pylea. The empath demon we've been working with is from there. The portal opened yesterday and a creature, Drokken, was let loose in LA and we stopped it. It's all very complicated but we had to open a portal to Pylea. That's when Cordelia was sucked in."

Giles couldn't believe what he was hearing. So much had happened in Sunnydale and in Los Angeles. Both of them were fighting battles than neither one could help with.

"We're going to save her…and I think you know what that means." Giles heard Wesley sigh. "Rupert…these past months have been some of the greatest I have had because I've been practicing my powers with you. I wanted to thank you for that."

"If…I'm sorry I couldn't help you with Glory and I'm…sorry if I'm making a rash decision." Giles could only mentally lecture himself for not calling Wesley sooner or for not being there when Wesley had called.

"I need to save Cordelia, Rupert. I don't know if I'm going to be able to come back or see you again…or even come out of this alive. But I just wanted to say thank you…for everything. Good bye Rupert."

Giles sat in silence. "Damn it, Wesley." He said softly and shook his head. Giles couldn't decide if this was good news or not…if Wesley was here he would be an option into stopping what Glory had planned but Giles didn't want to burden Wesley with that especially with how inexperienced they both were with their magic.

If it were to fall on Wesley to stabilize the breakdown of the different dimensions, Wesley would die.

But what was the alternative now? Wesley was probably stuck in another dimension…who knows how he's faring.

Giles could only mentally smack himself for being such a failure to both Buffy and Wesley.

Giles sighed and got up. He was going to fix things. First he'd deal with Glory but once that was over…Wesley had mentioned the name of the world, Pylea. With a bit of research, he could find a way to get them back.

No way was he going to lose both Buffy and Wesley, not on his watch.


	13. AE 2x21 Through The Looking Glass

**13\. Angel Episode Tag 2x21 “Through The Looking Glass”**

"Am I not the princess?" said Cordelia as Wesley asked to see the different books that might just be their ticket out of Pylea. Wesley made to roll his eyes but something snapped inside his head at the mention of the word princess and flashing images bombarded his head once again.

Angel and Lorne ran back into the room at the shouts of Gunn and Cordelia as they tried to steady Wesley who was clutching his head in pain. A green barrier flickered around them as Wesley gasped in pain.

“What’s going on?” demanded Cordelia from Angel as they tried to get their friend to snap out of it.

“He’s been seeing things from the previous Gem’s life about Pylea,” said Angel. “The Gem was here before.”

“Yeah well people around here refer to him as the Great Mage,” said Lorne. “He supposedly made this world a great place to live in until the Covenant of Trombli showed up and ran things.”

“But you said that was ages ago,” said Gunn.

“The Gem,” panted Wesley finally standing up, a little out of breathe. “He could travel through different dimensions…time might have passed differently during his interdimensional trips.”

“Are you alright?” asked Cordelia, going to his side.

“I’m fine,” said Wesley, taking a deep breathe. “Let’s just act quickly.”

* * *

“I'm not sure the priests can be trusted.” said Wesley and both Gunn and Cordelia made to retort but Wesley suddenly stood up and made for the door.

“Wes! What the hell?” demanded Cordelia and as she placed a hand on his shoulder he turned and Cordelia gasped. His eyes were pure green.

Gunn grabbed Cordelia and took a step back.

“Wes?” asked Cordelia softly.

“English?” asked Gunn. “You in there?”

Wesley started walking towards them and Gunn and Cordelia backed away until their backs reached the wall. Wesley got into their faces but then blinked and his eyes returned to normal.

“What---?” began Wesley but his knees buckled under him and Cordelia and Gunn were quick enough to catch him.

“We really need to get out of this place,” voiced Gunn as they helped Wesley to stand.


	14. BE 5x22 The Gift

_Things do pick up a little after this chapter. I promise!_

**14\. Buffy Episode Tag 5x22 "The Gift"**

"It doesn't matter. If Dawn dies, I'm done with it. I'm quitting." said Buffy as she stood and began to walk away, leaving Giles alone on the sofa.

"I figured as much," said Giles which made Buffy turn around to face him. "I've been given a new charge if you will." He paused as he took off his glasses and cleaned them. "Another person who is destined to save the world to watch out for."

Buffy remained silent as Giles put on his glasses again. "The timing is perfect…ironic too if you think about it…"

"I quit," began Buffy. "New guy takes over…" Her actions told Giles that she had a hunch who it was. "You sounded just like him a while back…sworn to protect this world no matter what the cost. He said something like that when the Mayor wanted Willow."

"Buffy…" began Giles.

"Wesley's powerful, I get it," said Buffy. "I saw it. I saw you two. You guys would make one fine world-saving duo Giles." She paused and stared at her Watcher. "If Dawn dies…I won't care about the whole world anymore Giles…Dawn's my whole world. I've lost my mom…you're telling me I'm going to lose my sister as well…" She stopped as tears filled her eyes. "How can you risk the safety of the entire world on a girl who has nothing to live for…who doesn't care about it anymore?"

"It's not like that," began Giles.

"I meant what I said, Giles," said Buffy, strongly. "If Dawn dies, I'm done. And it looks like whoever decides these things is also done with me. They have a new champion. Go to him."

"I'm not leaving you while—"

"I'm not saying right now," said Buffy. "Giles, why are you still here? You were sacked. You stayed and opened the shop. Why? You could have gone back to England and led a peaceful life instead of getting a spear thrown at you and almost losing your life. But you stayed and fought the fight with me…well I'm done fighting and where does that leave you?"

Giles just stared at her as Buffy held his gaze. "You stayed because that is who you are…someone who swore to protect this world. Wesley swore it too." She stopped and held his gaze. "You're not going to tell me what's going on anytime soon…it's ok. I understand."

Buffy walked closer to Giles. "You have something bigger in the works and I'm not a part of it. I'm just making it easier for you to decide."

"Buffy…" began Giles but Buffy raised a hand.

"I've grown from the cheerleader you first met Giles," said Buffy. "And it's all thanks to you. You should go and do the same for the next person in line to save the world."

With that Buffy turned and left Giles alone.


	15. AE 2x22 There's No Place Like Pltrz Glrb

_Hey everyone! So with this chapter, seasons 5 and 2 of Buffy and Angel are done. I'll be taking a month long break to finish seasons 6 and 3 so updates will go smooth sailing afterwards. But rest assured I won't abandon this! :)_

**15\. Angel Episode Tag 2x22 "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb"**

"I don't have to - but I'm going to. And you and your filthy cow-princess can go straight..."

Cordelia stood behind Silas and plunged a sword through his side Silas roared in pain but shoved Cordelia to the ground and made to use the device but Wesley stretched out his arm as his eyes turned green. A green barrier separated Silas from the device.

"You…" hissed Silas to Wesley. "You are the Mage."

"Yes," began Wesley as he kept the barrier between Silas and the machine active. "Yes, I am."

"Well you failed," said Silas, through gritted teeth. "Many of your men are falling."

"You sure about that?"

Fallen men from the corridor and around the castle, though heavily injured were still breathing and alive.

"You may bring them down but they will not stay like that."

Silas glared at Wesley. "This is not the end, mage! You and your cow-princess can just—"

Cordelia then beheaded him.

"Your cow-princess is tired of hearing you yak, padre." said Cordelia.

"Nice going." commented Gunn.

"These guys stay dead without a head?" Cordelia asked one of the rebels.

"Oh yeah." replied Sasha.

"Good. We need to get back to the village now!" said Cordelia to Wesley. "The groosalug is facing a terrible beast, I saw it."

"Actually the beast he's facing is Angel." replied Wesley.

"What?!" asked Cordelia and she hurried out, Gunn following her.

* * *

"Lay down your weapons! Silas is dead. Any guard who harms a human from this day forth shall have to answer to me!" declared Cordelia.

"She loves me, too, right?" asked Angel as he turned to his friends. They had arrived in time and managed to stop the fight. Cordelia calling out that she loved Groo, much to the dismay of Angel.

"Are you okay? - Did he hurt you?" asked Cordelia as she hugged Groo,

"As a friend and co-worker." offered Angel although it is not evident if anybody else is listening to him.

"Can I get some medical attention around here, people?" asked Cordelia as she worried over Groo.

"Maybe love is too strong a term." said Angel but then more of the priests arrived.

"This is not over yet," said a figure and once again Silas walked up to them.

"I thought you said he stayed dead even without the head," said Gunn to Sasha.

"I thought so too," replied Sasha as the rebels armed themselves once again.

Silas laughed at them. "How do you think this will end?" He asked the humans. "You are just kidding yourselves. You are not strong enough to defeat us."

Wesley looked back at all the images he had been seeing ever since they had arrived in Pylea. They weren't past memories…they were clues on what could be a future…a future for Pylea if he acted correctly.

"You're right," said Wesley and everyone turned to him. "They aren't strong enough to defeat you." He began walking towards Silas, distancing himself from the rebels. "But I am."

A barrier was created protecting everyone else from the priests. Wesley stood just outside of it.

"Wesley!" came the shouts from his friends but Wesley straightened up his sword, ready to fight.

"You can't stay in this dimension forever Mage," said Silas. "You will leave and we will be back."

"Not if your dead and can't come back at all," said Wesley.

"You can't kill all of us," said Silas with a motion of his hand.

"You think?" replied Wesley, his face expressionless.

"You are the Great Mage," began Silas. "And you are incredible stupid."

"Why don't you just try me?" challenged Wesley and demons charged at him and Wesley, as his eyes turned green, defeated him instantly. The other demons and Silas made to charge at him as well and that's when Wesley stretched out his hand. A crack materialized itself on the ground between Wesley and the demons. It was emitting a white light and in a way looked like the portal the gang had come through.

"Cross then," challenged Wesley. "Come at me with what you have."

Silas glared at him. "We will come back, Mage. You won't be able to protect all of them forever. This isn't over."

Silas turned to retreat but the portal on the ground encircled them.

"I don't think I made it clear," said Wesley. "You are not going to trouble this world or any other dimension anymore." The ground underneath the priests, demons and Silas were standing on suddenly became the portal. "This is over!"

The demons fell through the portal.

"You will pay for this Gem! You will pay for this!"

The portal closed just as Wesley's eyes returned to their normal state and he sank to his knees. Angel and co. running up to him.

"Are you alright?" asked Angel as he and Gunn helped Wesley to his feet.

"I think…so," replied Wesley, a little out of breathe. "That…I just opened a portal…" He turned to Angel then to Gunn. "I just opened a portal."

"You opened one before, Wes," said Gunn with a confused look.

"But I had the spell from that book," said Wesley. "This time…I just opened a portal on my own…for the first time."

Angel smiled, shook his head and patted Wesley on the back. "I guess training is paying off."

* * *

"So you think we can open a portal by using the priests' formula?" asked Wesley as he and Fred studied the books in the palace.

"Yeah," began Fred. "I've been…you know…opening them but I didn't know where." She looked at the books then at Wesley. "But you looked like you could do so on your own."

"Oh," began Wesley, as he blushed slightly. "That was a spur of the moment. I don't really know how to do that again…I just thought…well I wanted to send those beings far away from Pylea and it sort…of well…it sort of just happened."

Fred studied him and knew he was telling the truth.

"Maybe if you concentrated hard enough you could get us back," offered Fred. "Maybe I could still try and figure out this formula…I was studying Physics before I ended up here. Then maybe you could do the magic mumbo jumbo."

Wesley smiled and Fred rewarded him with a small smile of her own. "Thank you, Fred."

"No worries, Wesley."

At she said his name, a memory of a dark place surged into Wesley's memory. Everything was dark. Everything was painful. He could pained screams, people calling for help…he saw a faint green light in a distance…he could hear his friends calling for help…and then a woman's voice…calling him, shouting his name.

"Wesley!"

Wesley snapped out of the memory to see Fred looking up at him in concern.

"Are you ok?" asked Fred as she led Wesley to a chair.

"Yes," began Wesley after taking a deep breathe. "It was just a memory…not important. Sorry to have worried you."

Fred studied him and knew that wasn't the case but did not push the topic any further. She went back to the priests' notes.

Wesley sighed and rubbed a tired had over his forehead. The time he fought to awaken his powers…he had heard Fred's voice calling out his name…but why on earth would he hear her voice as that moment? Why did her call make him run to the green light at the distance?

Wesley looked over at the girl who was pondering over many books. Maybe it was because Fred was the first person he technically saved by being the Gem. By opening a portal, Wesley was giving Fred her life back.

Wesley shook his head. That was probably the reason and nothing more.

* * *

"Who's up for a nightcap?" offered Lorne as they returned safely back into their own dimension. Fred had figured out the formula and Wesley repeated the spell from memory and there they were back in L.A.

They all got out of the car but Wesley stumbled.

"Hey," said Gunn as he helped him to his feet. The crystals weren't glowing as bright as they usually were. "Take it easy Wesley."

"That took more energy than our initial trip," said Wesley as he leaned on Gunn.

"Well you had two additional passengers," offered Cordelia. "But your barrier protected us. We're all back in one piece."

"Yes," said Wesley as he could feel his energy returning. "Why it was worth it, Cordelia."

* * *

"Okay." Began Angel with a smile as he walked to get ahead of the entire group as they crossed the hotel's courtyard. "Can I say it? I wanna say it."

"Say what?" asked Wesley with a smile. Angel was acting like a child but it was such a site to witness.

Angel pushed the double doors open and walked into the lobby.

"There's no place like..." he began but stopped short.

Willow sat hunched over on one of the chairs in the lobby. She looked up at them and Angel's smile vanishes from his face.

"Willow?"

"What's..?" began Cordelia, coming up to Angel's side.

Willow slowly got up, never taking her eyes of Angel.

"It's Buffy."


	16. OE Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters deals with Buffy's death on both our dear gangs, specifically our watchers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back after a month of rest and break from writing. So the next couple of updates are going to be a bridge between Seasons 2 and 3 of Angel specifically. Not much of the Sunnydale gang, well except maybe for Giles.

**16\. Original Episode “Calm Before the Storm”**

How’s Rupert?” asked Wesley as they all gathered in the lobby and Willow narrated what had transpired in Sunnydale while they were in Pylea.

“I don’t really know,” began Willow, her voice sad. “He’s been making sure that Dawn is taken care off and that Social Services wouldn’t get the idea that her guardian is dead.”

Silence fell upon them afterwards.

Angel turned to Wesley. The Watcher was also eyeing the vampire and they came to a conclusion.

“We’ll go to Sunnydale.” said Angel. He turned to Cordelia. “Are you—?”

“Of course,” said Cordelia, her tone not that of Queen C as Willow noticed. “We might have hated each other…but I considered her a friend.”

“She considered you one as well,” said Willow, smiling a little.

“Someone needs to keep watch,” said Gunn. “Fred and I can handle that.”

“No visions, no trouble, for sure," said Cordelia. “Just give me time to freshen up, guys.”

“Alright,” said Angel. “We’ll take my car in an hour.”

Wesley thought about his options and shook his head. “Willow and Cordy can ride with you, Angel. I might stay in Sunnydale for a little while. I’ll just take my bike.”

Angel studied Wesley but the Watcher just had that pleading look and Angel caved. “Alright. But we leave together.”

Wesley nodded as Angel drove Cordelia back to her apartment to get a few things. Willow went to his office to call Sunnydale.

 “You sure you’ll be alright?” asked Wesley to Gunn and Fred.

“Yeah,” said Gunn. “I’ll check with Lorne in case. But if Cordelia doesn’t get a vision, then things would be quiet.”

“I supposed so,” said Wesley. “They’ll probably be back late tomorrow.”

“And you?” asked Fred.

Wesley sighed. In all honesty, he didn’t know. What he did know what his mentor needed him. He was going to stay in Sunnydale until he was sure Rupert would be alright.

“Hold the fort,” said Wesley to Gunn, performing their handshake. “We’ll be back.”

* * *

Angel, Cordelia and Willow drove back to Sunnydale in silence. Angel kept looking at his rearview mirror to check on Wesley. Angel had made it perfectly clear that Wesley was not to overtake them which Cordelia happily agreed with. It was bad enough that Wesley was exhausted from the protection spell and the opening of portals and who knows what else happened to him while they were in Pylea. But now he was on his bike heading to Sunnydale which would be more or less two hour travel.

The drive was pretty much in silence. Nobody spoke about anything. Angel knew that if Wesley was with them, he would try to make conversation but Angel thought it was for the best that they remained quiet.

Willow had phoned Giles that they would be coming in an hour. They were to meet the Scooby Gang at the site where they had buried Buffy.

Angel didn’t know if he was happy that they had already buried her or not. He wanted to see her face, one last time…but it was probably for the best that he would just be there to pay his respects, especially since Willow had mentioned that Spike was in Sunnydale.

When they had finally passed the sign welcoming them to Sunnydale, the first few rays of the sun broke through the horizon. Angel was a bit worried but he knew that whatever magic Wesley had placed on his car before they left would protect him from being turned into ashes. Angel had seen how powerful Wesley could be, and he had every faith in him. He just wished that Wesley had the same faith in himself.

Willow directed them to the site and Angel saw from the mirror that Wesley was still following them.

They finally arrived at the cemetery and Willow navigated them to the most secluded part of the lot. Angel saw Xander, Anya, Tala and Dawn waiting for them. Where was Giles?

Cordelia and Willow had gotten out of the car but Angel stayed put. The sun was already out and he didn’t know how he could possibly move.

“I’ll fix that,” came Wesley’s voice and Angel turned to him as Wesley stretched out a hand towards the sky and dark clouds started gathering. It was like a prelude to a storm and the sun was covered as though it was nearing night already. “It’ll be like that for the entire day, though. I hope I don’t increase activity.”

“Things have been a little quiet, since…” Xander let the phrase hang as they all looked down, not voicing out what it was.

Willow motioned for them to follow her and they walked in a very secluded area with many trees. They reached a clearing and Willow motioned with her hand and the trees parted to reveal a gravestone. Once they had all gathered, the trees closed around them once again.

Angel and Cordelia could only stare at the grave marker in front of them. Cordelia didn’t know what to say and Angel didn’t know if he could bring himself to even say anything let alone do anything, especially in front of the others. It was Wesley that made the first move.

He kneeled in front of Buffy’s headstone, a look of deep sadness in his eyes. “I’m sorry we weren’t here to help.” It was barely a whisper but they all heard it.

Wesley stretched out his hand and a wreath of white flowers created itself in front of Buffy’s tomb as well as flowers sprouted around them.

Dawn couldn’t help but sob from where she was…it might have been her sister’s grave but Wesley just made the place more special.

* * *

“Giles is?” asked Angel to Xander as they bought food for the rest. They had all returned to Buffy and Dawn’s house. In all honesty, Angel felt exhausted. Maybe it was seeing the grave, or the wrestling with the idea that she was really gone. But in any case, he wasn’t up to the long drive back to L.A. and he knew Cordelia felt the same way.

“At his house,” said Xander. “He’s been avoiding us. I’m pretty sure he’s been drinking…and we’re all scared to even call him.”

Angel sighed. If he had lost someone he had loved…it was worse for Giles. He had lost a daughter.

“Are you guys heading back ASAP?” asked Xander as Angel made the turn back to the house.

“Cordelia and I might head back after an hour or so,” said Angel. “Wesley has said he might stay for a couple of days.”

“That’s good,” said Xander. “I may have treated Wesley badly before…but I’m glad he and Giles have built some kind of bromance between the two of them.”

“Where’s Spike?” asked Angel.

“Also sulking somewhere,” said Xander. “We haven’t seen him since we buried…”

They fell silent once again.

“She didn’t want you guys to know,” said Xander, after a couple more minutes. “What Wesley said back there…you shouldn’t be apologizing. Buffy didn’t want to involve you guys.”

“We still weren’t there for our friends,” said Angel. “No matter what you say…we’re going to feel like it. Wesley to Giles, Cordelia to you and Willow and me to-”

Angel stopped. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t say her name without that painful feeling coming inside him and consuming him whole. He couldn’t do it.

“I always have this thought that she’s going to barge through the doors of her house and call us all out for being all depressed when she was alive and well and kicking…” said Xander to the surprise of Angel. They were never friends, that fact was pretty clear to Angel as Xander made it so. They never saw things eye to eye and pretty much annoyed the crap from each other. I guess the loss of someone very dear to them can bridge even the most two distant lands.

“That’s her alright.” said Angel, still not able to say her name. “She’s probably give us a lecture on being all stupid for not seeing what she had planned and we won’t get mad because we’re just so happy to see her there.”

“Yeah…” replied Xander. “I don’t know if this helps us or not…”

“It doesn’t.”

* * *

“We’ll be heading back soon,” said Angel to Wesley as they stood in the kitchen of the Summers’ house. “What about you?”

Wesley sighed as he brought his mug to the sink. In all honesty, he didn’t know. He knew that he needed to talk to Giles. But he was scared what he would see, what the older man would say or feel when Wesley got there.

“A couple of days, I think,” said Wesley as he turned to Angel. He leaned back on the counter, arms steadying him at his side.

“What’s wrong Wes?” asked Angel, knowing the man all too well by now.

“I don’t know how to…” Wesley let the statement hang because he knew Angel would get the sense of it. “Up to now, I’ve always taken what Rupert said to heart…and it was always the right thing. What if I talk to him and I end up making things worse for him. I do have a reputation of messing things up. What if instead of helping Rupert, I end up hurting him more.”

“Wesley,” said Cordelia, coming inside the kitchen. “You know that is not true. You’ve always been the person to come in and save the day.”

 Wesley was silent. He didn’t know how to express what he truly feared.

“You’re scared he’d blame this on you.”

It wasn’t a question, as Xander and Willow entered the kitchen. Wesley looked up at them and sighed. Cordelia immediately went and stood in front of Wesley, putting her hands on his shoulder.

“Wesley Wyndam-Pyrce! This is not your fault!” hissed Cordelia in the least volume she mutter but still with enough strength to back up those words. “Why on earth would you even think that?”

“Buffy closed a portal, Cordelia.” said Wesley, his voice low. “If we were here, I might have—”

“Buffy didn’t want to evolve any of you,” countered Willow. “She didn’t want to put other people’s lives in danger.” The Angel team looked over to Willow. “Buffy wanted to call you Angel, and Giles wanted to call you Wesley but Buffy put her foot down. We weren’t endangering your lives. We had no right to do that.”

“But we could have helped,” said Angel.

“And we could have prevented this,” added Wesley.

“Giles almost died,” said Xander and the trio all turned to him, shocked. “That’s exactly why Buffy didn’t want to call you. She couldn’t handle the idea of getting you hurt. It was our problem to deal with.”

“Does the phrase ‘that’s what friends are for’ mean nothing to you?” asked Cordelia. “We may not like each other all that much Xander, but we would have dropped everything to help you deal with it.”

“Enough,” said Angel, his tone making it clear. “What happened has happened, there’s nothing more we can do. We shouldn’t be dwelling on what ifs but focusing on moving forward.” He turned to Wesley. “If Giles wishes to blame you then fine, it’s his idiotic way of dealing with his loss.”

Wesley sighed. “I want to help him, Angel.”

“We all do Wesley,” said Angel. “But if anyone can convince him to stop grieving on his own and moving on, it’s you.”

* * *

Giles was drinking his…well he had lost track of how many glasses he had drunk ever since he had called the Council and informed them of what had happened, when he heard the motorcycle come up to his house.

Knowing all too well the familiar trace of magic, Giles wish he could teleport away but with his current state, he might just end up across the street…or her grave.

Giles shut his eyes. He was trying to forget, trying to not let that be part of main thoughts for the next couple of days. Was it too much to ask to just sit in his home and drink his sorrows away?

There was a knock on the door.

Apparently not, Giles thought as he got up and opened the door, not even acknowledging the person on the other side of it. Giles heard the person sigh and stepped inside, closed the door. The sound of a bag being dropped down was what got Giles to turn around.

Wesley stood there, his helmet in one hand and the other just dropping down an overnight bag on the floor. His expression neutral but one that reminded Giles of the first time he had met Wesley, the pompous representative of the Council.

“What the bloody hell are you thinking of doing?” snarled Giles, his words a bit slurred telling Wesley that the man has had one glasses too many.

“I’m not thinking, already doing it,” said Wesley as he placed his helmet on top of his bag and hung his coat. Wesley saw the glass on the table and sat down on Giles’ couch and took a drink himself. “You just going to stand there?”

Giles glared at the younger man. He went to the kitchen to get another glass and sat down beside Wesley.

The two Watchers drank in silence. Neither spoke nor recognized the other’s presence. The interaction grew annoying for Giles and he stood and grumpily said that he was going to bed and did so, leaving Wesley on the couch.

Wesley sighed when he knew Giles was out of earshot and took out his phone.

“Progress?”

“None whatsoever,” replied Wesley as he set his glass down on the coffee table. “It’s worse than I initially thought.”

“What can we do?” asked Willow. “I’m worried about him, Wes. We’re all worried.”

“I honestly don’t know Willow,” said Wesley as his eyes travelled to the spot he last saw Giles. “I don’t know.”

* * *

Angel had informed Wesley that he was leaving for a while. Like Giles, Angel needed to face his grief and decided to leave L.A. to be able to think straight, have some peace and quiet. Wesley agreed that it was for the best. He had asked Gunn to take care of things while he himself finished his business in Sunnydale.

The Scooby Gang decided to wait it out. Wesley spent the past two days in Giles’ house. The two barely acknowledged each other’s presence. One read books while the other just drank through his stock of beverages, shifting from scotch or something stronger and tea.

On the third day, the gang couldn’t stand it and visited Giles but they didn’t get much word from him. He didn’t participate in any conversation and just gave one word answers when asked how he was. This annoyed Wesley and it took all of the younger man’s self-restrain not to snap at the man in front of the teenagers.

As soon as the door closed however, Wesley glared at Giles.

“Don’t expect me to apologize,” said Giles. “All I want is to be left alone.”

“Not when you’re like this,” said Wesley, his tone caught Giles of guard and the older man turned to see a very pissed off Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Giles, annoyed but his reaction stood and faced him.

“Like what?” demanded Giles. “Like a man who had just lost someone very precious in his life? I have every right to mourn in peace Pryce. Why can’t you get that through your inflated head and leave me be?!”

“Because you are a ticking time bomb Rupert,” fired back Wesley, his voice barely a whisper but the intensity was there. “You don’t have to be and yet you isolate yourself. You’re ignoring the people who care about you and are wallowing in your own self-pity. Why? Because you need to say something and yet you don’t have the courage to speak it.”

Giles glared at him and Wesley returned the gesture in full force. “I am not doing this with you Wesley.”

“Yes you are.”

And they were suddenly in a different place. Giles turned and stopped.

He was standing right in front of Buffy’s grave. Wesley standing just behind the gravestone. “You’re conflicted over one fact Rupert. Just get it over with. Say what you really feel about her death.”

Giles’ anger came on full force and he grabbed Wesley by his lapels and pushed him towards the nearest tree. “Yes, I blame you! Is that what you want to hear Pryce? I blame you and Angel and your entire team or whatever you call yourself back in L.A. I blame you for going to whatever place Pylea was and not being here to help us. I blame you for not being another option to stop the breakdown of the barriers between dimensions.” Giles shoved Wesley harder. “You’re the one who has the power to close portals to different dimensions. You’re the one who should have closed that damn thing instead of Buffy. You’re the one—”

“Who should have died and not her,” finished Wesley and Giles’ anger immediately faded and he let go of Wesley and sank to his knees, sobbing. No it wasn’t Wesley’s fault…Giles knew that. But he was directing his anger at anyone else to counter what he was really feeling. The feeling that everything was his fault.

“I failed her,” sobbed Giles as Wesley kneeled in front of his mentor. “I wasn’t able to find another way. I wasn’t able to save her. I let her die, Wesley. I just stood there and let her die. What kind of a Watcher am I?”

“Rupert,” began Wesley, steadying the man as he cried. “Buffy made her own choice just as you’ve raised her. She knew what she was doing and didn’t hesitate because that was how you’ve trained her…raised her to be. A hero, a savior.” Wesley paused to let his words sink in. “She wouldn’t want you blaming yourself for all this.”

Giles risked a glance over his shoulder at Buffy’s grave and slowly stood and walked towards it. Wesley staying behind ready to steady him in case.

Giles kneeled in front of the gravestone, tears falling from his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Buffy…I’m so sorry.”

* * *

Wesley stayed with Giles for another day. The two Watchers talked, shared stories, particularly about their charges…specifically about Buffy. They laughed, mourned and helped each other get through the lost they had experienced.

“I’m sorry Wesley,” said Giles as they shared another bottle together. “In all honesty, when I heard the message you gave me…I was relieved.”

“Why?” asked Wesley.

“If you had been here,” began Giles. “I don’t think you would have stopped the breakdown of the barriers between dimensions without sacrificing your own life. And seeing as this was not the apocalypse you were supposed to stop, I don’t dare think what the Council would have done to me or to Buffy if that had occurred.”

Wesley thought over this came to a realization. “Maybe current events are pointing us somewhere, Rupert.”

“What do you mean?” asked Giles.

“Well you said I wouldn’t have been prepared for such a task, closing the bridges of the different dimensions,” began Wesley. “And I just had my first experience of travelling to different dimensions recently…and now Buffy’s death. Do you think that maybe…things are being set in motion?”

Giles understood what Wesley was saying. Maybe the powers who decided on these kinds of things were telling them point black that they should get a move on, to train for the apocalypse they were brought back for because…

“The apocalypse we are supposed to stop is nearing,” said Giles and Wesley nodded.

“You saw first-hand what a catastrophic consequence opening dimensions could be and I just had my own experience with my powers,” continued Wesley.

“They or whoever they or it are…they are showing us something,” said Giles. “We are ill-prepared for what is to come.”

“But how can we truly be prepared for what is to come?” asked Wesley. “Would it be like that with Glory as well? A thing wanting to return to his or her or its original dimension by merging it with our own and I have to close the portal or stop it from even opening? Is that the apocalypse we are going to face?”

“I highly doubt there will be a repeat performance,” said Giles. “It’s not like you are a key yourself. You’re a sorcerer, Wesley. An incredibly powerful one who happens to have the power to open and close portals to different dimensions.”

“I’m not just a key you mean,” said Wesley. He eyed the books in Giles’ living room. Giles following his gaze.

“When in doubt…” said Giles as he stood and grabbed a book. Wesley following suit. It was time to get some research done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is welcome!


	17. OE Dynamic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between Season 2 and 3 of Angel. Wesley, still reeling from the death of Buffy visits his own charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update everyone! Been busy with a lot of things but I am back! My time table for updates this time around will be monthly. So every first week of the month I will be making updates for all my fics! Expect them within the first seven days of the month.

 

"So?"

"So what?"

Wesley sighed and eyed the girl in front of him. Well not immediately in front of him. They were separated by thick glass and were talking through a phone piece stuck to the wall that separated other people talking to prisoners.

"Angel back yet?" asked Faith as she leaned closer to the glass.

"No," said Wesley. "But we've managed some problems."

"You should really bring that Gunn guy sometimes. Would love to see someone worthwhile." Joked Faith leaning back on her chair.

"I'm not?" asked Wesley with a smile.

"Not since you're letting your hair grow long." pointed Faith. "Not that good of a look for you Wes."

"I am not going to take advice on the way I look from you Faith," glared Wesley. "I think I look alright."

"And when was the last time you got some?"

"I am not talking about this with you," hissed Wesley but he couldn't help the color red coming to his cheeks.

"I'm alright, Wes." said Faith. "Geez, sure I'm sad but that was two weeks ago. I'm ok, really."

Wesley eyed her which made Faith talk more. "Yes, I regret I wasn't able to show B that I've changed or that I regretted every single thing I did that hurt her and her friends. But there's nothing I can do about it. What I can do is stick to my word. Stay imprisoned until I've paid for everything that I've done."

"Faith—"

"No Wes," said Faith softly. "I know you can get me out of here with you being a Watcher and all and that new found power and everything else. But I need to pay for the things I've done. I'm supposed to be here."

"Don't you think you've paid for your crimes?" asked Wesley. "We could use your help."

"Now from what my gut feeling is telling me," said Faith. "You know how us Slayers have this intuition about people and their power…and I can feel yours Wesley. You don't need me."

Wesley remained silent, his eyes pleading to Faith and the girl sighed. "Wes, this is where I should be and you know it. Don't be that Watcher who wants to make things up to his Slayer by breaking her out of jail when she rightfully deserves to be here. And no," said Faith as she knew Wesley was about to argue. "This is not your fault. I made the choice to hurt my friends. I'm paying for it. The best thing you can do is this. Visit me and give me updates on the world."

Wesley studied her but sighed in defeat. "Do you really know if someone's powerful or not?"

"Like I said, gut feeling." said Faith. "It's like a bell to tell me if I can take this one or not and right now my gut is telling me I won't be able to take you. Very different from when I tortured you." It was said in a conversational manner because both have moved on from that particular incident. The relationship may have started out wrong but she and Wesley were getting there.

* * *

"Where's Wes?" asked Gunn as he entered the hotel and saw Cordelia working on her computer. "Anything new? Why is it all quite all of a sudden?"

"Maybe the Powers know that Angel is off somewhere sulking and wants to surprise him when he returns," said Cordelia. "As for our fearless leader, he went a visited psycho-Slayer. No idea why he still thinks it's worth his time."

"With happened to that other slayer and Giles, I think Wesley just wants to fix things," said Gunn, leaning on the counter.

"Yeah well he shouldn't be the one making the effort," said Cordelia standing up to walk closer to Gunn. "If you asked me—"

_Faith was dragging Wesley through a dark corridor. They were being followed by two people…were they people or_

"Easy, Cordy," said Gunn easing her to a chair.

"Call Wesley," gasped Cordelia. "There are vampires in that prison."

* * *

Wesley had already left the prison when Gunn had informed him of Cordelia's vision. From what Wesley could conclude. Those vampires might just be looking for a way to boost their reputation by killing the Slayer. He had to warn Faith somehow but visiting hours were already done by the time he could get back to her.

He had to time it perfectly. Faith managed to tell him that she usually stayed in the library until they made the prisoners go back to their cells. Wesley hid his bike somewhere near the prison and concentrated. He felt the magic surround him and when he opened his eyes he was now in the prison's library. He murmured a quick spell to conceal him both from eyes and ears of people nearby.

Cordelia didn't go into much detail about the vision. Just that there were two vampires and they were going to strike tonight. Not that Wesley thought Faith couldn't take them. But she was not prepared for one in a prison. Especially with the guards seeing her kill two prisoners and they turn into dust…that would be one hell of an explanation.

To Wesley's surprise, he found Faith pouring over a book about King Arthur and Merlin. His presence or rather his power might have alerted her to his presence because she was suddenly looking generally his way. Faith got up and moved to the most secluded shelf.

"That's the last time I doubt your gut feeling," whispered Wesley and Faith almost dropped the book.

"What the hell are you thinking?" demanded Faith but it was hard seeing as Wesley was invincible. "You're going to get yourself locked up, Pryce."

"Cordelia saw a vision. Two vampires, chasing us in a hall." said Wesley. "They might be thinking of killing you or something else but they have something planned. Sense anything?"

Faith was surprised by the revelation and closed her eyes. "No. Why would a vampire want to hang out in a prison? I mean they are dust once all of us are required to go outside."

"Either they want to kill you or feed," said Wesley.

"Did Cordelia see what they were wearing?" asked Faith. "For all we know, they might be disguising as guards."

"She didn't see," said Wesley and he touched her arm. "What I do know is we need to stop them from whatever they are thinking of doing."

"Hate to break it to you Wes, but I am going to be ushered into my cell in a while," said Faith. "How are we supposed to find two vampires and dust them if I'm hauled up in a cell?"

"Leave that to me."

* * *

"How long until that spell wears off?" asked Faith as they made their way to the surveillance room.

The spell in question was the one on her cell that everyone who walked passed it would see Faith on her bed reading a book or sleeping. Even those who see the cell via a camera will see it. An illusion spell that Wesley had been working on and seemed to work because no alarms had been set off by their little trick.

"Until I turn it off," said Wesley. "You don't need to whisper. I've concealed us from both sight and hearing. Touch though is a different story."

They searched through the prison and they found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Are we sure that vision is going to happen tonight?" asked Faith.

"It usually happens immediately after or at the same time that Cordelia sees it." said Wesley. "If it does occur in a day or so, the vision hints at it. Cordelia said that it would be tonight."

Faith thought for a moment. "There is one place I think they would go. Solitary confinement."

Wesley turned to her. "Please don't tell me…"

"Nope. Been on my good behavior." said Faith as she led the way. "But I've been hearing from some of the other prisoners that some people down there are suddenly being transferred without us noticing any buses coming in to pick them up."

"Their feeding then." concluded Wesley. "So they're not expecting you."

"And you as well." Faith suddenly stopped as they arrived in the closed area of the prison. "Can you teleport us through that?" Faith pointed through the heavy gate that separated the solitary confinement area from the rest of the prison.

Wesley offered her his hand and in a second they were past the gate.

"That is wicked," said Faith and Wesley grinned at her. "What else can you do?"

"All in good time, Faith," said Wesley motioning for her to lead the way.

"Still no fun, Wes," said Faith as she rolled her eyes and led the way. "How about sensing if there are people inside any of the cells?"

Wesley nodded and closed his eyes. He reached out with his magic and found that no one was in any of the eight cells surrounding the hall they were in.

"No one."

Faith eyed him in surprise. "It's supposed to be full."

"Is there any other place these prisoners might be?" asked Wesley.

"No," said Faith. "Well, I'm sure we would have noticed if they placed them all back to their cells and they would have done during daytime."

They continued to walk down the hall and found themselves in the prison's boiler room.

"I think things are about to get interesting," said Faith as she and Wesley made their way around the room and finally spotting the unconscious prisoners on the floor with four cops standing around them.

"Boss in yet?" asked one of them with the name tag Joe.

"No," said the one with the tag Henry. "But it's almost time. Let's see about getting the Slayer here."

"Can't believe we've had her here for almost two years and we didn't realize," said the one called Alvin.

"Boss had his suspicion but he only confirmed it when he saw that Watcher earlier," said Henry. "Boss wasn't always here whenever that Watcher came. We all just thought that Angelus had a soft spot for her, why he always visited. Joe, Bob see that we have our guest here before the boss arrives."

Faith turned to Wesley but he had only grabbed her arm and they were back in her cell.

"Sit on the bed and the spells cancels," said Wesley. Faith did so and laid on the bed and pretended to be asleep.

"What's the plan? Because I am certainly not going to let them drug me or knock me unconscious," grumbled Faith.

"Don't you trust me to save you?" teased Wesley and Faith just knew he was giving her a smug look. He was still invisible much to her annoyance.

"No, I just don't want to be fighting off a headache just as much as fighting off 5 vampires," fired back Faith.

"We need to save those prisoners," said Wesley. "Like it or not they are still human. Besides we can't have them turning any of those and have a swarm of vampires ruling this prison."

"So what's the plan?"

"Distraction."

* * *

"You should have let me kill one," said Faith as they ran down the hall, the two vampires chasing them.

As the two cops arrived in her cell, Wesley magically stopped all recordings of the security camera and sent a gush of wind towards the vampires making them show their true face. He, no longer invisible, grabbed Faith and ran.

"Distraction," said Wesley. "They need to think that you can't beat them."

"We," corrected Faith. "You do realize you're no longer invisible."

"Bugger," cursed Wesley. "Forgot about that."

Faith managed to give him an amused smile as they continued to run. "I guess still don't have a hang of that power of yours, Wes."

"Don't start," said Wesley. "I'm pretty sure Rupert's going to give me a lecture once I tell him."

"He teaching you then?" asked Faith.

"Can we continue this conversation when we don't have two vampires chasing us?" asked Wesley as they rounded a corner and saw that the two were hot on their tale.

"I don't see why we need to run in the first place," said Faith and that got Wesley's mind into action and he stopped and grabbed Faith's hand and she felt the surge of magic. "Concealment again?"

"Let them run around in circles," said Wesley.

They followed the two vampires for a couple of minutes before the two finally realized they lost their prey. They were about to start to search another hallway when their radio sounded.

"What is taking you so long?" a new voice asked, annoyed.

"Boss!" said Bob in surprise. "We…ahh the Watcher was with her. They slipped passed us."

"They what?!" hissed the leader of the group. "You idiots! Get back here before you screw things up!"

The two looked at one another in terror before running back to the boiler room. Wesley turned to Faith who had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"If I'm not mistaken," began Faith. "That was the warden."

"What?" asked Wesley in surprise. "You sure?"

"Yeah," said Faith. "The other cops were talking about how the Warden was going to be reshuffling the guards and that most of his favorite men we're now going to be on the night shift. Warden has been given the all clear to be solely in charge of this prison."

"So it's not just about you then," said Wesley. "They confirming you're the Slayer actually put a hinder to his plans of turning this prison into his own little vampire army with a good supply of food. Vampire cops sucking the life out of prisoners who won't be missed by society and won't alarm any one."

"So he plans on turning some cops tonight," said Faith. "Why solitary confinement was full…because new vamps need to eat." Wesley nodded. "So, who wants to be bait?"

* * *

"What are we going to do about the Slayer?" asked Henry to the Warden as they secured the 8 unwilling cops to be part of their nightly squad.

"Maybe she'll escape and not be our problem anymore," said the Warden. "I don't need her messing up our plans."

"Of course you don't," came the smug voice and Faith stepped out into their line of site. "Now as much as I don't like those cops, you need to step away from them and surrender to your fate of becoming dust on the floor."

The vampires didn't need to be told what to do as the four attacked Faith who easily enough defended herself. The Warden on the other hand attacked the bound cops and started biting into their necks. But found himself being blown away to the opposite wall.

The Warden looked up to see the Watcher he had spotted earlier talking to the slayer.

"I would suggest accepting your demise," said the man but the vampire lunged forward and tackled the Watcher to the ground. The Warden knew that the man wasn't really a fighter but he was surprised to find that he was wrong.

The Watcher landed a good punch to his face and he found himself being pushed away again by a strong gust of wind. A yell brought him out of his thoughts to see the Slayer staking the last of his men.

"I thought you said you could handle him, Wes?" asked the Slayer as she made her way to them.

"He's being difficult," replied the Watcher. "Besides I thought you wanted him."

"Look," began the Warden. "I can shorten your sentence and make your stay here a bit more comfortable, ya' know."

"Who said I wanted that?" asked the Slayer. "I want to be in prison. I need to pay for my crimes. The real question is why are you making your little army of vampire cops?"

"Maybe because it's getting harder to feed," suggested the Watcher. "Here at least the food is delivered."

"You guys getting lazy," said the Slayer. "Well this will teach you."

The Warden made one final attempt to run but he didn't go far as the Slayer and Watcher was suddenly in front of him and a stake was driven through his heart.

* * *

The Watcher's Council had many contacts t which Wesley made use off from time to time. Now the contacts from the FBI managed to fix their paperwork and missing personnel problem with regards to the Warden and Wesley fixed the memories of the cops who were almost turned into vampires.

Faith had to admit it was nice seeing Wesley like this. Man in charge, not letting people push him aside like he was nothing. It was Wesley deserved. He had it in him to be a great leader and Faith was glad to be able to witness it.

They were currently on the roof of the prison, waiting for the sun to come up and Wesley was on his phone making final arrangements with the Council's contact.

"Guess that's it then?" asked Faith as Wesley ended his call.

"Everything has been taken care off," said Wesley. "They are asking if you wish to be released and I said that you didn't."

"Glad you accepted that Wes," said Faith. "But I did love playing Slayer-Watcher duo tonight. Maybe once I do get out, we could be the team the Council always wanted us to be."

Wesley smiled and nodded. "Although it won't be just the two of us," added Faith. "I'm sure the Council won't be too happy about that. A Slayer working for a Vampire and actually getting paid."

"I'm sure you'd love that fact," said Wesley with a smile.

"What?" asked Faith, feigning innocence. "Getting on the Council's nerves? Whatever made you think that, Wes?"

Wesley laughed and Faith found herself joining in as the sun rose to welcome the new day.


	18. OE A Week of Being the Gem

Wesley groaned and covered his face with his hands as he sat on Giles' couch. Giles placed a glass on the table in front of him and sat next to the younger man. "So explain to me what happened this week again?"

Wesley groaned again and finally dragged his hands down his face and rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. "It was like each day of the week was with a case involving a portal. Some were easy enough, but Rupert, that was just unbearable and exhausting. Do I attract these sorts of problems now?"

"Well," began Giles, taking a sip from his glass. "Let's analyse your week then."

"Well like all cases," said Wesley, finally leaning back on the couch. "It all started with Cordelia, receiving a vision Monday morning."

* * *

 "This just can't be right," demanded Cordelia as she and Gunn stood in Wesley's office. "I know he's grieving and all but come on, we have a business here! Call him and order him to return."

"It's not like we can rush him, Cordelia," reasoned Wesley as he looked up from the text he was studying. "These things take time."

"Yeah and how fast was it for Giles?" asked Cordelia.

"Well Angel and Giles had a different kind of relationship with Buffy," explained Wesley. "Giles lost a daughter but Angel lost the love of his life."

"Oh just find him another girlfriend," said Cordelia. "We need him here."

"We or you?" asked Gunn with a small smile. "You just need someone to answer to your beck and call again, Cordy."

"I don't—"

_Chaos in an abandoned parking lot as teenagers run for their lives. Hooded figures are everywhere. Some chanting spells, other with weapons attacking the teenagers who are running wild._

Cordelia was surprised to find her on a chair as the vision subsided. She looked up to see Wesley kneeling down beside her. Ever since Wesley got his powers, he was just like Angel with his reflexes, able to catch Cordelia before she hit the floor due to her vision.

"What do we have?" asked Gunn, armed with a small notebook and pen.

"Teenagers playing with fire. Hooded figures with some sort of weird weapons. They were chanting spells of some sort," said Cordelia in a rush. Wesley offered her a glass of water and some medicine for her throbbing head.

"That's a bit vague," said Gunn, looking over the things he wrote.

"They were in a parking lot," offered Cordelia, as she drained the glass.

"Why were there teenagers there?" asked Wesley as he made his way to his office to look at some text.

"It looked like they were asked to be there…" said Cordelia, closing her eyes to try and make sense of what she saw. Then she focused on one particular hooded figure who seemed to be the leader…and the figure was also a young man. "I think it's some sort of cult thing. The hooded figures…they were also teenagers."

"Talk about fraternities going rogue," said Gunn, he then turned to shout back at Wesley. "Anything yet English?"

"No," came the reply and soon after Wesley came back out, a deep frown on his face. "I guess we just have to scout. Any idea where this parking lot is?"

"Might if I see it," said Cordelia, already standing to grab her coat and she, Gunn and Wesley headed out. Wesley left a note to Fred that they'd be out for a while and that they'll bring back some food.

* * *

 They drove through Los Angeles for about an hour when Wesley felt something different in the air. He followed his instincts and drove to where he felt the slight disturbance.

"Where are we going?" asked Gunn who rode shotgun.

"I sense something," said Wesley as they made their way to the more suburban part of Los Angeles. Wesley drove until he passed by a small park which had what seemed to be a parking building behind it. Cordelia leaned forward all of a sudden and pointed at it.

"I'd bet my entire closet that is where my vision took place," she whispered.

Gunn had to hold back a laugh as he and Wesley exchanged a look of amusement. Cordelia would never bet something that important to her if she wasn't sure.

The trio circled the park until Wesley felt another shift in the magic around him. He turned to see two young men conversing in the park. Wesley signalled for both Gunn and Cordelia to get out of the car and they walked in a leisure manner around the small park until they could hear what the two were talking about.

"Everything's set for tonight," said one of them. "Most of the guys are game and can't wait to see what you've got for us."

"I've told you it's going to be one night you'll never forget." Came the reply. "How many are we talking about?"

"More or less ten," said the other. "We'll be able to pull it off. We'll go down in Society history."

Something clicked in Wesley and he soon found himself flooded with images of other young men and women doing some sort of ritual to open a portal to another world but it required the sacrifice of not just ordinary people, but people the young men and women considered as friends.

"Wesley!"

Wesley snapped out of the vision and looked up to the worried faces of Gunn and Cordelia.

"You alright?" asked Cordelia as Gunn offered him a hand and they all got up from their position on the ground.

"Yes," said Wesley urging them back to the car. They had worked to do. "We don't have time to lose."

* * *

 "What kind of name is 'Society of Powers'?" asked Cordelia as she, Gunn and Wesley waited at the abandoned building beside the park, waiting for the teenagers to come and try to perform their ritual.

"They were a society of over imaginative and reckless young men and women who wanted to travel to different realms and well control all passage of it." explained Wesley. "They managed to do it once but after that and with every generation following, the Society was never able to travel again. The ritual they discovered required the blood of the people the caster cared and felt deeply about."

"So these teenagers are going to sacrifice the lives of their friends because they are curious about another dimension or what not?" said Gunn in disgust. "Why can't they just come to you?"

"Yeah and like Wesley will even grant them that," snorted Cordelia. "So if they know the reasons why their ritual is failing, why did I get a vision now?"

As soon as Cordelia asked that, the group arrived and the trio were shocked to see one girl being aided by one of the boys they saw in the park earlier. The girl was very much pregnant.

"She had a child just to sacrifice it to open a portal?" hissed Cordelia in anger. "Someone needs to teach these kids some manners."

The two agreed and they waited until the ritual was set up and as they were about to start killing, Wesley snapped his fingers and their ritual was dismantled, all magic being sucked out of the parking lot.

* * *

 "And then of course the group saw us and we had to fight a great deal of them," narrated Wesley. "Nobody died, thank heavens but the worst part of the entire ordeal was talking to the group's parents who were Society members and apparently, they had long stopped the practice of getting the ritual to work."

"But they still exist?" asked Giles. "I thought they had long just evaporated."

"Oh they still exist alright," said Wesley with a annoyed sigh. "They take it upon themselves to try and rid the world of vampires and demons. Was I glad that Angel wasn't with us or else we would have been ran out of that place. Honestly, they looked like one good crossbow pointed at them and they'd soil themselves."

"You do know you're describing yourself the first time you came here?" asked Giles with a mischievous grin that Wesley only repaid with a scowl. "Alright, I'm sorry. So that was Monday?"

"Just the first day."

* * *

 It was unusual to hear from Kate, especially since she was going to be taking a leave from LAPD in the weeks to come but she had phoned in and had given them a case.

"It's very up your area," explained Kate as she and Wesley talked over the phone Tuesday morning.

"I don't really see how the theft of some potted plants are our area, detective," said Wesley, trying to be respectful. "Why do you say it is?"

"Because the people the owner saw were wearing some weird looking costumes and their eyes and hands were glowing," said Kate like it was not a big deal for her. Well she has seen worse anyway. "And the fact that the owner said he had followed the people and saw a bright white light in the alley he had arrived in and they were gone, vanished into thin air."

Wesley pondered on this. Great, another teleportation demon or maybe another portal case. Wesley groaned and told Kate they'll look into it.

"I hope you guys solve it soon," said Kate and Wesley heard some papers being moved around. "I'm leaving next week and I want all cases to be ok once I do."

"You'll be missed," said Wesley. "But do try and relax and not thing about LA for a bit."

"Oh that is my priority," said Kate and they said their goodbyes.

* * *

 "Angel should take a vacation more often," said Gunn as he and Wesley sat in the car watching the shop that was broken into. It was a quaint little botanical shop in a safe part of LA. But a magical entity on the lose could prove to be trouble. "Two cases in two days. Maybe we'd get one a day this week."

"Don't count on it," said Wesley as he took a drink from the drive thru they had ordered. Things were fairly quiet and Wesley was thinking of calling it a night when movement caught his attention. The two figures were draped in what looked like monks clothing but this garment had different colours that were quite noticeable even in the dark.

What was more intriguing was that they didn't head for the shop but rather to a small park and were trying to…

"Are they picking flowers?" asked Gunn as he squinted to better see what was going on. "I don't think that's a crime."

Wesley gave him a look and Gunn shrugged as Wesley got out of the car, Gunn following suit and they made their way to the two figures. But they must have sensed their presence because the two soon came charging away and soon Wesley and Gunn were in full run trying to follow. As the two ahead of them turned to an alley, Wesley felt the surge of magic and he was almost too surprised to stop it but good thing he got his bearings immediately and stopped the escape plan of the two figures who were thrown back as their exit plan backfired.

"Please don't," came the scared request as Gunn and Wesley stood over the two. "We were just trying to save our world?"

"World?" asked Gunn and Wesley at the same time.

* * *

"They were from a realm similar to our own," explained Wesley as Giles took another drink. "And apparently our predecessor helped them with their atmosphere problem. Plants were able to live that long in their world unlike here were trees could live centuries."

"So their supplies have depleted and they wanted to try and grow plants again?" asked Giles.

"Why they were trying to take plants and flowers," replied Wesley. "I told the two to open their portal in our offices and we'd supply them some seeds and plants they could try and grow for the time being."

"So you found a more long term solution then?" asked Giles with a proud smile. Wesley was infinitely smarter than he was and he was glad to have been witness of it as of late.

"Yes but that came later in the week," said Wesley. "Now that was the easier and the most gratifying thing I dealt with this week."

"That makes me curious about Wednesday," said Giles and had to laugh at Wesley's disgruntled face. "Alright what was terribly wrong about Wednesday?"

"Caritas." Came the reply and Wesley continued on.

* * *

 "I swear it's like you're a magnet for all magical disasters now," said Cordelia as they made their way down to the bar that Lorne owned. "Or maybe because the universe knows Angel is not here that they give us all the work so that when Romeo comes back everything is peace and quiet."

Wesley fought the urge not to snap at her. He thought it was going to be a quiet Wednesday and it was very close to being that until Lorne rang them up at half past eleven.

"I for one am glad we're not bored," came the argument from Gunn and Wesley had to toll his eyes at the ensuing debate behind him.

Lorne had explained that there was a drunken mage in his bar who because of one too many drinks had manage to cast a displacement spell that manage to bring Caritas to a different dimension. It was still technically here but the shield made it impossible for people to get in and out and the patrons were complaining."

"I'm just glad this call even got through," said Lorne over the phone. "Apparently technology can still travel through dimension even with that idiot did."

"So let me get this straight," began Cordelia as Wesley studied the entrance to Caritas. The door had some sort of translucent barrier covering it but they could still see the people inside, namely Lorne who stood there answering Wesley's questions. "They're still technically here but because of the drunken mage, a barrier was created bringing them to a different dimension?"

"Different dimensions are protected by barriers if you will," began Wesley but Lorne cut them off.

"Take it like this princess," said Lorne. "This white thing is a dimensional barrier that exists between worlds. Why people can't simply travel to different realms and worlds so easily. Idiot mage over there," said Lorne with a jerk of his hand somewhere to his back. "Manage to create a barrier in the small space between the entrance of my bar to the rest of LA."

"How was he able to do that?" asked Gunn. "Wouldn't that have to take a lot of power and magic?"

"Not really," said Lorne. "Right words and right person to say it. Besides, it's just a small space. It's like just creating a magical barrier of any kind. He didn't technically open a portal to a whole different world."

"And like I've said," said Wesley, hovering his hand over the barrier. "Some words have magical properties imbedded in them, especially the older languages."

"So what do we do?" asked Cordelia. "Rather, what should Wesley do?"

"Haven't got the foggiest," said Lorne. "But if I could request you do it fast because some of these folk cannot leave once the sun rises."

"No pressure," replied Wesley, a little sarcastically.

* * *

 "So what did you do?" asked Giles, trying and failing to hide his amusement.

"Well I managed to open a small portal for some of the patrons to use as an exit so they could leave and I could have more time to finish the problem of studying the barrier to begin with," said Wesley. "It was rather annoying for the patrons to ask if I had done it every 2 minutes and I had the right mind to leave them there."

"I would imagine the barrier was faulty and a mess of enchantments," said Giles and Wesley nodded. "That would have it more complicated to dismantle."

"Exactly," said Wesley. "I was being cautious but no, the patrons were just concerned about getting to another bar and have another drink. Instead of dismantling however, I just sent the entire barrier through a portal."

"A portal to where?" asked Giles, a little concerned.

"Hellmouth," came the cheeky reply and Giles found himself shaking his head.

"The hellmouth would then drain it of its energy and thus rendering the barrier to fade out of existence," said Giles. "Very clever."

"Yeah well some of the patrons didn't think so," came the annoyed response. "Or rather, 'you're an Englishman person, you should have thought of that sooner'. Not one of them even said their gratitude except for Lorne. I had a right mind to teleport them to the Council and let's see whatever happened to them. Ungrateful bastards."

"Wesley, I hate to point the obvious," said Giles, amusement lining his voice. "But they are demons. They are never grateful about anything."

Wesley snorted and drained his glass. "Here I thought I had finally reached my quota this week but I was gravely mistaken."

* * *

 Wesley knocked gently and waited for the invitation to come in before he opened the door. Fred still had not come out of her room since the day they had arrived back from Pylea. Wesley had stopped trying, knowing that it would be better to let Fred leave on her own will.

Wesley brought her lunch and was surprised at the increase of papers and equations that littered her room.

"Working on something?" asked Wesley as she cleared a table to set down her food.

"Not really," said Fred. "Just trying to get back the things I've learned about physics and other things. Can't waste away that knowledge. You never know when it'll be useful." She started rabbling on and on about numbers and equations as Wesley occasionally nodded his head.

Frankly, he was still trying to figure out how he had heard Fred's voice back when Giles was unlocking his powers. But even so, he wanted to get to know her. But the young woman wanted to focus on her knowledge and field of study and Wesley was just going to have to give her time.

"Well if you need us," said Wesley. "We'll be downstairs."

Fred nodded and Wesley sighed as he closed the door. Another day gone, oh well, maybe she'd opened up more once Angel gets back.

He descended to the lobby and was surprised to see Cordelia on the phone and Gunn looked a little excited. They must have a case then.

"What do we have?" asked Wesley, putting the paper bag he had used to carry Fred's food to her room in the waste bin.

"Some duded trying to breaks the laws of science and magic with a weird potion thing," said Gunn. "Lorne managed to catch the chatter in Caritas this morning."

"We basically stop the person from brewing a potion that will give him the power over the universe," said Cordelia as she ended her call. "Lorne gave me the guy's or well demon's address."

"Did he say what the potion was?" asked Wesley, immediately heading to his office to get a book.

"Nope," said Cordelia, grabbing his arm and shoving his coat in his hands. "Just that we have to stop him ASAP. Come on, we'll just pour water or salt in it and the position will be obsolete…it's just like cooking."

* * *

 "Which I gladly countered that potion brewing is nothing at all like cooking," said Wesley but only made Giles laugh. "It is nothing like cooking Rupert!"

"Well Cordelia certainly has a way of making things sound simple," said Giles. "I guess that was not successful."

"No," said Wesley as he leaned back on the couch. "The potion was done by the time we arrived in the demon's loft flat and was already emitting a weird glow and power. The demon was already affected by it and he hadn't even took a sip. Cordelia's attempts at pouring any ingredient she could to the mix did nothing and I finally got fed up with the demon throwing me across the flat that I turned to the potion and sucked the magical properties it had through a portal I again redirected to the hellmouth."

"What was left I take it was a weird looking green slime," replied Giles and Wesley nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Like a rag doll thrown around by a toddler," groaned Wesley. "I managed to lessen the pain for myself and Gunn but that was the worst one I had this week. I was glad when Friday arrived but then the other problem resurfaced once again."

* * *

 Lum and Nox, the two who were caught trying to steal plants back to their own realm, returned on Friday and Wesley gave them another set of plant seeds and fertilizer mix to try. The two had shared that they earlier seeds and potted plants were looking too good and the oxygen levels have once again decreased.

"We really don't know what's going to happen to our world," said Nox as he and Lum made themselves comfortable in the lobby of the Hyperion.

"I mean we can keep on coming hear and getting some plant life to try and grow in our world," began Lum but he shook his head in defeat. "But until we find a plant that can strive in our world...we're on a ticking clock."

"Did you manage to figure out what my predecessor did for your world?" asked Wesley as Cordelia handed the two visitors a cup of tea.

"He did something to a particular land where the trees grew but our elders have said that it won't work again," replied Nox. "Something about the land being immune to magic after all these years."

"Is that possible?" asked Cordelia, as she turned to Wesley. "Something being immune to magic."

"Or maybe it's more like being drained of magical properties," explained Wesley. "That land must have been host to a great deal of magical properties just to grow the plants in your world and with each decade or so that passed, the growth of the plants must have sucked out all magical properties the land could give that even if I renew the magic in said land, it might not work or might not work properly."

"That's exactly what our Elders said," added Lum as he turned to his partner then back at Wesley. "Would it be alright if you talked to them? Maybe with two heads working on the problem, we might find a solution soon. The gateways can only last until the following 7 rotations since the moons are no longer going to be in alignment after that and we won't have any other means of getting back to this plane."

"And when will your moons be aligning again?" asked Gunn.

"After a century and a half," said Nox. "I don't think the Oxygen levels will last until then though...mind you they said we had an Oxygen problem when I was 3 centuries old and now that I'm 9 centuries old is it reaching critical levels."

Both Cordelia and Gunn's eyes widened at the age of their visitors but Wesley was not surprised nor did he pay that information any attention. He was still sifting through his books for a solution. Until his eyes landed on the right page. "I think I may have found something."

* * *

 "This place looks almost like our own but way cooler," said Gunn as he and Cordelia reveled in the site of the world's citadel. It was a glimmering array of weirdly shaped towers and the one in the middle stood the tallest. Surrounding the citadel were more towers and buildings like that you would see in LA but looked more like the things you see in futuristic movies.

Flying vehicles could be seen in the citadel and different smaller highways that weren't transporting cars but rather small transparent pods that had humans (well human looking) for passengers.

"I'm sure your world is on its way to something like this," said Nox as they stood a few paces from Wesley and an Elder who were in deep conversation.

"I'm sure with the energy from your own planet and back in our world," explained Wesley as the Elder nodded. "The portal will be open for quite some time...maybe even a lifetime."

Wesley found a specific portal that was powered by the nature around it. The catch was, it needed to be located in a body of nature...either a body of land, or water, or fire, or in this particular reason, air. Wesley created one that opened in the atmosphere of their own world and surrounded it with another magical barrier so nothing except air would come through and opened the other end in the other world, again in the atmosphere. Given its natural properties, Wesley won't have to spend his magical energy in keeping it open. After a while, the shield around it will also be sustained by the portals natural energy.

"I must say Wesley," began the Elder as the two looked out to the planet just like their friends. "You are just as clever as your predecessor, maybe even more so."

Wesley turned to the Elder. "You met him?"

"I'm not just an Elder because of my knowledge, my boy," began the Elder with a smile. "I was maybe around Nox's age when he enchanted this patch of land to grow plants. Granted even with our knowledge and technology, we never did find a way to harness Oxygen on our own."

"Well maybe this time you can," replied Wesley as he turned to look at Lum and Nox. "I mean those two are just as geniuses as people in our world. I'm sure they'll think of something."

"Just as you have," replied the Elder as he offered Wesley his hand. "Thank you."

* * *

 "Talk about ingenious," said Giles with a proud smile. "I should borrow the book in the future."

"It has other spells about portals that can sustain themselves and about how to dismantle a portal that sustains itself," said Wesley. "Might be useful in the future."

"I take it your powers were given a run for their money this past week," said Giles refilling his glass and offering the bottle to Wesley who immediately took it.

"You have no idea, Rupert," said Wesley with a sigh. "I think I'd want to follow Angel's example and run to a mountain or something just to relax."

"Why am I so relieved you didn't say England?" asked Giles with a laugh.

"I did say relax, Rupert," said Wesley, narrowing his eyes for a moment at the older man but joining in his laughter afterwards. "You could just imagine what I'd be doing if I'd taken a trip to England."

"Spent the entirety of the trip hiding or avoiding your father," offered Giles.

"And the Council and a whole lot of people," added Wesley. "No thanks, I'd rather face the week or portals problems then head back to London."

"What about Iceland then? Northern Lights are a good show," suggested Giles with a smile.

"You do know that the Northern Lights is like a battery of magical power and who knows how many demons, mages, warlocks run their just to feel powerful," said Wesley with a scowl.

"Well you needed to blow off some steam as they say," replied Giles, a glint in his eyes. "What better place?"

They continued throwing ideas of a good vacation away from Los Angeles, Wesley finally having some peace and quiet after the week he had.


	19. AE 3x1 Heartthrob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our regular episode tags. But I promise this picks up a bit after episode 2 of Angel. :)

"I'm glad to hear Angel's back in Los Angeles," said Giles as he handed Wesley a drink. The two men settled in the older man's house as Wesley teleported there after they had dealt with the Nester demons.

"Yes, he has been missed," replied Wesley. "Although with his return, no magical activity much." Giles raised an amused eyebrow his way and Wesley chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, Rupert. I'm glad there hasn't been a repeat of the dimensional week from Hell. But it's just weird that it stopped all of a sudden and it's been axing demons and dusting vampires left and right."

"Well at least you get some exercise." commented Giles as Wesley glared at him.

"Speaking of exercise…" Wesley let the sentence trail off as he drank and then turned to look at his mentor.

"She's been saying knock knock jokes," said Giles, Wesley not missing the annoyance with his voice. "We need everyone to think she's still alive and nothing has changed." Giles drained his glass and set it down on the table. "We're fooling ourselves. I'm fooling myself."

"I take it you've decided then?" asked Wesley, not meeting the older man's gaze.

"Yes."

Giles sighed and stood to survey his house then his eyes settled on Wesley. "I'm going back to London."

Wesley remained silent as he nodded.

"You don't have to come with me," said Giles as he walked to study the books on his shelves. "It might actually be nice practice for you…teleporting to another continent."

Wesley chuckled softly. "You may be right." He turned to look at his mentor, grateful that the man turned to face him as well. "You'll be missed."

"Yes," began Giles dropping his head before making his way to the couch and sat down. "I suppose I will be."

The silence that settled between them was very uncomfortable and awkward as though the two men didn't know how to say goodbye properly and it was Giles that shook his head and turned to Wesley.

"This isn't a goodbye," he said in annoyance. "What is wrong with us? We're being too sentimental. I mean I can see you anytime I want with just a simple teleportation magic."

Wesley laughed this time. "Yes, you are right. We've grown too sentimental in our old age, Rupert."

"Speak for yourself," said Giles as the awkwardness finally evaporated. "I mean it though Wesley. These," he motioned with his hand. "Can still occur even when I'm back in London."

Wesley nodded but a sly smile had formed on his face. "We just have to time it properly now."

Giles laughed as he refilled his glass. "That or I'm going to ward my flat when I have guests."

The two clinked their glasses together in a form of a toast.

* * *

Wesley had just arrived in his own home when his magic gave him a very painful headache. It wasn't like having a vision per say or a flashback as had happened when he was in Pylea or touching the book that opens the portals to the place.

It was just…well to Wesley it felt like a warning of something to come…but it seemed to focus on him and Angel and even Cordelia…actually make that everyone from Angel Investigations.

The magic pulsed again and this time Wesley felt to the floor…his head in agony. He tried to shut it out but to no avail and before the world turned black he could vaguely hear a woman screaming in pain and then the cries of an infant.

The next morning found Wesley asking himself how he woke up on the floor instead of his bed…not remembering what happened…except the fact that he distinctly remembered a baby crying the night before.


	20. AE 3x2 That Vision Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but it's still an important small scene because of Skip and the development of Wesley's powers.
> 
> Also I am following the airing of the shows rather than the production order. I think the next episode which is That Old Gang of Mine was supposed to be the second episode and not the third but it aired differently, so here goes. :)

"Can't you do anything man?" asked Gunn as Angel left to talk to Lilah. They already knew it could only be Wolfram and Hart that was behind the deadly visions that Cordelia was receiving. They already got the items, the visions should stop and Angel was going to see to it.

Even with magic, Wesley was still not able to do anything to help his friends.

Wesley turned and sighed. He hadn't really mastered healing yet, particularly those of magical induced injuries. But maybe he could help his friend in some way. He stood and walked over to Cordelia's room, not surprised the she was close to tears.

"Cordy…" whispered Wesley as he came and sat down beside her bed. "I'm going to do something to help with the pain ok?"

Cordelia could only nod. "I'm sorry I can't do more."

"It's ok," whispered Cordelia, giving Wesley a small smile. He hovered his hand over Cordelia, showering her with a green glow of his magic. Slowly, Cordelia closed her eyes and she was soon fast asleep.

Wesley studied her for a while, looking over the injuries that was visible to him. He sighed and stood. He better look at that coin and key. Whatever Wolfram and Hart were planning, it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

The weapons weren't only ones that landed on the floor. Wesley had to take a step back and steady himself on the hotel counter but that wasn't enough. Wesley found himself out of breath on the floor as well just as the key and coin stopped spinning.

The energy from opening the demon dimension overwhelmed him. From his understanding, Angel could still return given that the key went with him…but maybe Wesley could open the portal himself and follow.

That plan was soon thrown out as Wesley tried to identify the portal that was recently opened and he was thrown across the room.

Flashes of images seared through his brain…a silver skinned demon with a terrifying appearance trapped in a circle of magic in the hotel, taunting him.

_What wasn't planned was you…always the clever Gem, hiding your powers but this time—no this time, you won't be able to save the world._

Wesley gasped as though emerging through the surface of water. He tried to calm his breathing but couldn't. The demon Angel was facing…there was more to him or it or whatever…

Wesley scrambled to his office. He needed to draw the demon before he forget or miss any other detail. Whatever this demon was, it knew about the Gem and that already posed a danger.


	21. BE 6x1&2 Bargaining Part 1 and 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm doing both episodes because they aired on the same day. I try to stick within the timeline of the episodes and all that. 

**21\. Buffy Episode Tags: 6x1 & 2 "Bargaining Part 1 and 2"**

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What?!" exclaimed Wesley as he turned sharply to his mentor who had teleported all the way to Los Angeles for their weekly night cap. "Tomorrow? That soon?"

Giles nodded as he drained his glass. "It's time. I've been putting it off for quite some weeks now and Anya is about a hair strand away from dong something to me."

Wesley remained silent as he studied his mentor. Giles sighed and did not meet the younger man's eye. "I've told you, Wesley. This doesn't mean goodbye."

"I know," replied Wesley, diverting his gaze from the man to the floor of his flat. "It's just…"

"We can still have this," replied Giles, finally turning his head to look at Wesley. "We just have to time it. You can drink whiskey while I have my tea. It's no problem."

Wesley smiled at Giles' reasoning and shook his head for his own reassurance. "You're right."

"It's high time anyway that we stretch your teleportation capabilities," said Giles with a chuckle. "Crossing continents is a good training."

"I'm not going to splinch myself if that's what your thinking," said Wesley frowning slightly at Giles' lack of confidence in him which Giles just pushed aside as the older man laughed and patted Wesley's back.

"I don't doubt your capabilities Wesley," replied Giles with a smile. "And really? Using Harry Potter terminology with regards to our magic?"

"I'll have you know I think the author comes from a Watcher family," replied Wesley with a mock scowl. "I think it's one of the Council's concealed conspiracy theories. Ordinary human outing magic to the world."

Giles' laughter echoed throughout the apartment and was soon joined by Wesley's. Giles wasn't going to let these nights end, even if he was on another side of the sea.

* * *

 Wesley and the rest of the Angel Investigations group where just about to wrap up another case when Wesley all but fell to the floor.

"Wesley!" called everyone with Angel being the first person to reach the fallen man.

"Wes? What is it?" asked Angel gently as he helped the Watcher to his feet.

"I…" began Wesley clutching one side of his face. "I can't really explain it…but something just happened and at first I thought I could sense it but then it's like my own instincts are telling I shouldn't be the one concerned."

"What do you mean?" asked Gunn as he stood by Wesley's other side in case the man falls again.

"What did you feel?" asked Angel, making the question more specific.

"Huge surge of magical energy," replied Wesley as Angel guided him to sit on one of the couches in the hotel lobby. "But like I said, my instincts are telling me that we shouldn't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" asked Cordelia. "Maybe I should be alert to get my own warning next."

"I don't think you will," replied Wesley, the others looking at him in surprise at how sure he sounded. "Whatever it was, it wasn't evil. It was uncontrolled magic but it did what it was meant to do."

"Well," began Gunn. "It couldn't hurt to be on the extra look out."

Wesley swallowed and closed his eyes and tried to reach out with his magic…getting the same thing from what he felt earlier. Whatever it was, it wasn't a threat but Gunn was right.

"Wes?"

"Yes," he replied, opening his eyes. "You have a point."


	22. OEA Better Safe than Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley needs to decide what is best for everyone when his powers start to strengthen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end notes because this chapter will have a lot of you confused!

**22\. Original Episode for Angel Series between 3x02 That Vision Thing & 3x03 That Old Gang of Mine**

**Title: "Better Safe than Sorry"**

Something was always not right.

Of course ever since Angel's return, their portal problems seemed to be decreasing in number. But of course, Wesley though to soon and their new case, alas, was a portal problem.

The demon from the recent collaboration (if you can call it that) with Wolfram and Hart was filed under to be dealt with in the future. Wesley couldn't keep himself from thinking about the creature. Although Angel had said he had taken care of the demon, who was named Skip, and the demon won't be bothering them at all.

Wesley was still weary of him and he couldn't stop himself from playing the words he had heard from the demon over and over in his head.

This new case on the other hand…

"Maybe your wrong," offered Cordelia as the Host sat in the lobby and everyone else stood. Wesley was the farthest away, leaning on the counter. "How can one person bring an entire world into this place?"

"Wasn't that what your friends back in Sunnydale prevented?" offered Gunn.

"No Glory just wanted to return to her home dimension," replied Wesley. "What he is saying now is that a whole dimension being merged into our own."

"And that is catastrophic my pretties," replied Lorne. "We have less than 24 hours to track this stupid warlock who think he is bringing salvation to the world and stop him from even beginning this ritual of his."

"But how will he be doing this anyway?" asked Angel, as he turned to Wesley. "It's not like he's that strong to do anything."

"He just has to initiate it and natural powers of the both our dimensions will do the rest," replied Lorne. "Remember this is the guy that wanted the powers of the universe that you had already stopped…so he's a bit pissed."

Angel turned to the three as Cordelia answered, "Long story."

"One that I would like to hear," replied Angel as he turned to Wesley who sighed and took off his glasses to clean them.

"Lorne heard this demon who through the mixture of science and magic, concocted a potion that will allow him to suck in the energies of the universe," began Wesley.

"We stopped him while you were on your soul-searching retreat whatever," replied Gunn with a smug smile. "We can do it again, I'm sure."

"We have to find him first," replied Wesley, not sharing the younger man's confidence. "We barely made it the last time and he had already created the potion when we did stumble into his hideout."

"Well you have him now," pointed Lorne to Angel. "I'm sure with his broodiness, your intelligence, Gunn's muscle and Cordelia's sunshine…you can all stop him in time before the end of the world."

"There's a thought," mumbled Cordelia. "You forgot the other genius from upstairs."

"Yes well if our dear little Fred decides to join the world, she can have her own super power," mentioned Lorne. "But for now, you're all I got."

* * *

Wesley had a dozen or so books open on the floor, opened to random pages to Cordelia but apparently they all were connected as the Watcher tossed one book after the other.

Angel and Gunn had gone out to look for their crazed end of the world initiator and left Wesley and Cordelia (though mostly Wesley) to do some research into the warlock's plan of merging two dimensions.

First, they had to identify what other world the warlock was trying to bring to their plane. And that was something Cordelia couldn't do or even help with.

So she just sat there, watching Wesley flip through books after books and feeling like a complete waste of space bit by bit like the books Wesley had toss aside.

It was a huge sigh of relief when Angel and Gunn had entered, both looking defeated.

"Almost everyone has skipped town," said Gunn, planting himself right next to Cordelia. "Looks like we are in for something big and mean and scary."

"Any luck with whatever world he's deciding to bring to this one?" asked Angel as he shed his coat.

"I wouldn't know," replied Cordelia. "Wesley has been quiet since you left and—"

"That's because he's no currently with us," cut off Angel as he motioned with his head and Cordelia and Gunn both turned to see Wesley still sitting on the floor, reading.

Cordelia turned to Angel, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen it with Giles," replied Angel. "They go to their personal library and all that and just get loss in their own little reference hub of demon and magic information."

"Ok," replied Gunn, dragging out the word. "How do we get him out of it then? We kinda need the books and the research right about now."

Angel shrugged. "We just have to wait it out."

But just as the words left Angel's mouth, Wesley head snapped up and shouted, "Cordelia!"

Cordelia had a split second to prepare herself just as a vision hit her dead on.

_It was done. She saw Angel being thrown across the park right into Gunn and she herself was thrown back as well by a magical force._

_The world was ending._

_The warlock demon thing was laughing triumphantly as the sky cracked into two, a purple night sky breaking free from a mist of green that came from whatever magic he had done._

Cordelia gasped. Angel had his arms wrapped around her, Gunn standing above them with pills and a glass of water while Wesley stood where he sat previously, looking concerned.

He had been getting precise in sensing when she would be getting visions and it was nice having a warning…or a split second to prepare for the massive headache that she was going to get.

"What did you see?" asked Angel as Gunn handed her the pill and water.

"The park," said Cordelia after a moment. "We were there but we were too late."

Cordelia turned to Wesley. "I think they're telling us that it's about time to look into Plan B."

"There's no plan B sweetcakes," said Lorne as he entered the hotel. "Frankly, there's no plan A." He stopped and eyed Angel. "Unless you count the end of the world and us all dying as Plan A."

* * *

Everything was all set. The ritual only needed one last thing, the shine of the moon and it would start. The world he was promised was going to come to Los Angeles and he would rule.

There was no way to stop his impending reign.

That was until he saw the black convertible stop and the vampire with a soul charged towards him with the other humans who had foiled his plan the previous time.

But they were all thrown back by the barrier he had created. There was no way he was going to be stopped this time.

Wesley groaned as he lifted his head. The barrier shimmered on impact but became invisible again.

"Wesley, any time," called Angel. He was already back on his feet and helping Cordelia.

Wesley stood and eyed the demon who was looking at the sky. If what he had researched was correct, the final ingredient for the ritual was the shine of the moon and right now, it was covered by a cloud that was slowly moving away.

"Wesley!"

Angel's shout snapped him back into action and he raised his arms. The barrier was strong but it was still magical energy. He could dismantle that—

The cloud was gone and the moon had already casted its light on them. The barrier immediately disappeared as the ritual was put into motion.

Angel immediately rushed towards the demon and attempted to engage him in combat, Gunn following his lead. Cordelia stood in the distance and aimed a crossbow at the demon but none of this were working.

It was a series of repetitions. They would lunge at the demon and the demon would just throw them back just as the sky above them broke into two with a loud roar.

Cordelia raised her head and saw her vision play out before her.

Angel was thrown across the park right into Gunn and she herself was thrown back as well by a magical force.

The world was ending.

The demon laughed triumphantly as the sky continued to part, a clear division of black and purple and green from the demon's magic.

"It is done!" the demon shouted. "There is nothing you can do!"

And it was true. Up above, Angel could see a different world forming, ready to crash down and erase what was down below.

"Say good bye to your world," the demon hissed as he turned to Angel.

"I don't think so."

They al turned to Wesley who had his crystals clutched in his hand, his eyes glowing green. "The world is not ending tonight."

* * *

Giles remained silent, eyes wide as Wesley ended his recap of the what had happened two days prior.

The Council had sensed the outburst of magical energy and were even afraid that they had been too late to stop it. But after an hour or so, the energy normalized and everything looked to be all clear.

It had been Wesley. Of course, it was the only explanation.

Giles still stared at the younger man. He had managed to stop an unstoppable ritual by using his powers in not only forcing back the world that was brought to their own but closing the portal the ritual opened even without it fulfilling what it was intended for.

Wesley stopped a world from merging into their own. A feat Giles didn't even know if the previous Gem was even capable of.

When Giles had returned to England, the Council had immediately called him and made it clear that they wanted both of them back in England. Not so they could keep an eye on them, but rather they wanted Giles to focus on training Wesley and for Wesley to focus on harnessing his power.

But Wesley has proven that he could harness his power without any help from his mentor. The only thing that troubled Giles was this…until when could Wesley control it?

By the look on the younger man's face, he too was a bit worried. But it was for a totally different reason.

"Rupert…please don't be mad at what I did."

"What?" asked Giles in disbelief. That was why he was worried? "Wesley, do I look like I'm mad?"

"No," answered Wesley. "But that look on your face is making me uneasy." He admitted with a shrug. "What are you thinking about, then?"

"Something the Council had immediately discussed with me as I arrived back in London," began Giles. "One that at first I was totally against the idea…"

"And now?" asked Wesley, the hesitation evident and Giles sighed. They were a team with this. Whatever they decide, they were going to do it together.

"Now I think it might be necessary," said Giles as he sighed and took off his glasses. They had timed their visits and it was a bit tiring to teleport across continents, but not that much. It felt like climbing 5 flights at his age.

"I'm all ears," replied Wesley and Giles fought the urge to roll his eyes. He wouldn't after he hears what the Council wants.

* * *

"WHAT?"

Wesley expected the reaction. Frankly, he expected tantrums. Cordelia would be throwing books at him, Gunn shaking his head at his direction and Angel just giving him a wide-eyed look.

"You are not leaving us Wesley," ordered Cordelia. "You're the damn person in charge. You cannot just leave like that!" She turned to the other two. "Talk, now!"

Angel and Gunn turned to each other and both shrugged, Wesley raising an eyebrow at the two. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not on the same boat as Cordelia?"

"Because we're not," replied Gunn with a sigh as Cordelia smacked him in the shoulder. "Sorry Cordy but it's the truth." He turned to Wesley. "We don't know anything about Wesley's powers. If he thinks it'll be better for him to be back in England to learn to control his powers, who are we to stop him."

"He doesn't need to control it," argued Cordelia. "He can already use it without it going psycho on us."

"Until when Cordelia," replied Wesley. "I'm not a 100% sure of the idea myself…but all I can think about is losing control and hurting one of you." He stopped and avoided their gaze. "I just can't bear the idea of hurting you just because I wasn't able to handle my powers."

"So what?" argued Cordelia. "You're going to pull an Angel and walk away?"

She glared at him before heading up the stairs to find an empty room to blow off some steam. Wesley turned to Gunn who shrugged and also left the lobby, leaving him alone with Angel.

"I'm not going to guilt trip you into staying," began Angel as he finally moved and sat down on one of the couches. Wesley rubbed a tired hand over his face and sat down next to him. "It is your choice."

"What would you do?" asked Wesley, not missing a beat, though his gaze was faraway.

"Honestly," began Angel, turning his head to study him. "I would go with Giles."

"What would you about her then?" Angel chuckled at that. That was the real problem for Wesley currently and Angel just couldn't fathom why they were all afraid of one Cordelia Chase.

"She'll just miss having someone to boss around Wes," began Angel, relieved when Wesley finally turned to look at him. "Just be in constant contact and Cordy will come around."

A loud cash was heard from above, like a vase or lamp being thrown across the room and shattered on impact against a hard surface, probably the wall.

"Maybe get her something expensive first before talking to her."

* * *

Knock.

"Go away!"

It was a good thing Wesley had a stock of chocolates that Cordelia always tried to steal without him noticing. If he could bargain with her, this would be his ace.

"Well I guess you don't any of the chocolates I have left—"

The door opened and Wesley could already see Cordelia's retreating back as Wesley entered the room, which looked to have met a tornado recently.

She sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard and stretched her hand out to him. Wesley placed the bag on her hand and she began to unwrap a piece as Wesley hesitantly sat down.

One thing he has learned about people, they eat when they're stressed.

After she's eaten about five, she finally met his gaze. "It's just unfair."

"I know," replied Wesley. "I wish there was some other way—"

"We're a good team now," continued Cordelia, not letting him speak. "I mean it's like when we get our mojo into gear, the universe decides to throw us a curve ball and we have to get used to it all over again."

"I'm coming back Cordelia," assured Wesley but Cordelia just snorted at that.

"Yeah like those old geezers will let you," argued Cordelia.

"Not much of an argument if I just turn and teleport now will it," replied Wesley with a bright smile and Cordelia couldn't help but return the gesture. "You won't get rid of me that easily, Cordelia. I'm still the boss around here. I'm just taking a long overdue vacation."

Cordelia seemed to take that better and her shoulders slumped and she leaned forward. "You'll come back?"

"I promise." replied Wesley as he leaned in and hugged her. "You won't even notice I'm gone."

* * *

Gunn sighed as he slammed a book closed. This was getting boring. Research and research for a demon they had no idea who or what just an image from Cordelia's vision.

"If we had Wes he'd just do his magic mumbo jumbo and send the demon to the next portal," said Gunn to the lobby and Cordelia and Angel both looked at him as though he was insance.

"Wesley doesn't have that kind of power," said Angel, giving him a look.

"Besides the man looks like a good gust of wind could carry him back to London," added Cordelia, looking back at the books in front of her.

"Guys, isn't that why he's not here—"

"Who's not here?" came the question and from the back office emerged Wesley, not looking at all different. Gunn's eyes widened but then they glazed over a bit and he shook his head.

"No nothing, just me rambling…don't even know why I suggested you could just magic these demons away," said Gunn, opening the book again. "It's not like you have any magical powers anyway."

"No I'm just your ordinary man," replied Wesley, setting a few more books down. "With a good source of magical books and spells."

Wesley turned and headed back to his office. Upon shutting the door he smiled, a rather disturbing and menacing smile. The spell had worked…he was now Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, and there was nothing anyone could do to change that.

Not even the Gem who was all the way back in England.

* * *

"Rupert?" called Wesley as he searched for his mentor along the Council grounds. They had been back for a good few days and Wesley didn't need time at all to adjust. Being back in his home with his parents, with the occasional visit from Rick and Virginia, was something he did not know he had truly missed.

His father still avoided him like the plague but it was something he was actually relieved to be occurring. He didn't know how to handle a conversation with the older Wyndam-Pryce at the given moment.

Right now, however, he had managed to find a book about elemental spells he had wanted to try. Of course the age old fireball was something he had always wanted to be capable off but maybe flight with wind manipulation wasn't too far out there than he had first imagined.

He just needed to find his mentor so they could start cracking at it.

"Rupert?" called Wesley louder. There weren't much Watchers in the compound during this time of the day, let alone the week since there weren't any scheduled meetings for the heads of the Council.

Getting no response, Wesley closed his eyes and used his magic to try and sense anyone else with immense power, having only one other person as the possibility.

Upon finding it, Wesley inhaled and teleported to stand a few feet from Giles who seemed to be lost in thought looking outside the window of what appeared to be makeshift study. His other hand gripped a phone ever too tight and Wesley wondered what could have happened that made the older man grip it for dear life.

"Rupert?"

The older man jumped and turned to Wesley with confused and worried eyes. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Giles turned to the phone he still held and looked back up at Wesley. "It's Buffy…she's alive."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the big explanation with what is happening with the people in LA will be addressed once we head back episode re-writes. What happens next you ask? We focus on the adventures of Giles and Wesley in England.
> 
> But wait who was that with Angel Investigations? All will be revealed in good time. So as far as this story goes, whatever happened with the series from Angel Season 3 onwards (until I post the next episode re-write) is what happened in this universe.
> 
> Hope that makes a little sense. The main thing to understand is this, Wesley (the real one) is in England with Giles and is training with his powers and that is where the story is focusing on. So yeah, there's about 6 original episodes lined up after this then we're back to episode re-writes and that is where everything might make a little more sense.
> 
> But of course we have Buffy episode re-writes coming up next with Giles heading back to Sunnydale for a while. I might merge them as one chapter, who knows.
> 
> Last note, thank you to everyone who still has interest in this story! :)


	23. BE 6x4 Flooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's a bit self-explanatory what happens in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next few updates, we're going to be having Buffy episodes until Giles returns to England. That's when the fun starts.

  **23\. Buffy Episode Tags: 6x4 "Flooded"**

"Your damn vampire just went and called her and she's left me to clean up the house—"

The rant continued as Wesley moved the phone a few inches from his ear. Giles wasn't in the best of moods and Wesley knew to just let the man vent.

"Not to mention teenagers thinking they have the magic in all the universe and now thinking that they can just use magic to do everything and anything under the sun."

Wesley hears some activity on the other end of the line and Giles sighed, Wesley deduces the man must be in a room or finally sat down somewhere.

"I'm going to be here for a while, Wesley," began Giles and Wesley already knew as much. "You can start with that elemental spells you want to try out. Just please play it by ear and try not to set the entire compound on fire."

"I'm slightly offended at your lack of confidence in my capabilities," said Wesley, but his voice betrayed his true emotions.

"No, I have every confidence in your capabilities," said Giles and Wesley knew the other man was smiling. "It's your lack of self-control with trying a lot of new spells that worries me. Especially unsupervised."

"Well safe and uncontrolled environment are a rarity in Los Angeles," began Wesley remember the all too familiar line Giles had told him when he first came to Sunnydale.

"Using my own words against will get you no where," reminded Giles as another commotion was hear on the other end. "I have to go. I have to feed 3 people any resemblance of dinner I can muster from this barren kitchen."

"Good luck," said Wesley and he heard the other man snort. "That was said as a good gesture, Rupert."

"Yeah right," mumbled Giles. "Keep me posted. I'd rather hear from you than any of the Council members."

"You and me both." replied Wesley. "You as well. Tell Buffy it's good to have her back."

Giles ended the call…not really certain if he agreed with Wesley's statement or not.


	24. BE 6x5 Flooded & 6x6 All The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to combine these two episodes because there wasn't much in 6x5 that I could really get into the relationship between Wesley and Giles. I'm guessing everyone is just waiting for 6x7 :)

**24\. Buffy Episode Tags: 6x5 "Flooded" & 6x6 "All The Way"**

"So what's your plan?" asked Wesley a bit groggily as he shifted to sitting up on his bed. Giles knew was time it was but Wesley could forgive him, especially with what's been happening in Sunnydale.

"I have no idea," replied Giles. "I mean I want to help her, she's going through a lot…but she's beginning to depend on me like I'm her father—"

"Which you've taken the role of even before I got to America, Rupert," cut off Wesley. The younger man sighed as he totally got up from the bed and rubbed a tired hand over his face. "Why don't you drop subtly hints…Americans tend to do that to their own convenience."

"Like we don't?" asked Giles, a little humor in his voice and Wesley smiled, at least he got the man to cheer up a little. "As long as she doesn't expect me to give lectures to Dawn, then maybe I can tough it out a bit more."

* * *

"Let me guess," answered Wesley as he recognized the phone number calling him at the hour. "You just gave Dawn a lecture."

"The girl almost got turned into a vampire because she thought it would be a good idea to sneak out," grumbled Giles as he poured himself another drink. "Not to mention how busy the entire shop was today and that damn wizard robe."

Wesley chuckled, deciding not to push that particular button. Halloween was that one time of the year that they had any paying customers and it did help their situation a bit.

"And of course I ended the day being a punching bag by some vampires," continued Giles, draining his glass once again. "Oh, did I mention Xander and Anya are engaged."

"Anya, Vengeance Demon, Anya?" asked Wesley, slowly getting up and making his way to the kitchen to get himself a cup of tea."

"One and the same," said Giles. "The demon who wants me to leave so she can go back and being the owner of my shop."

Giles sighed and turned to the empty house, both girls already in their rooms. "I need to leave Wesley…I just don't know how to do it."

"Rupert, the longer you stay there, the more she's going to depend on you for things," said Wesley. "Like lecturing Dawn for instance. She should be the one doing that."

"I know that," defended Giles. "But I just don't want to leave her when things are like—"

"Rupert, the problem here isn't one sided," said Wesley, hoping the older man won't lose his temper. "Buffy is depending on you and you're actually letting her because you haven't let go of that girl who you've watched out for years now."

Giles wanted to protest but he just sighed, knowing that Wesley was absolutely right.

"You're right," began Giles. "I just don't know how…I mean before we went to face Glory, she already told me to go. Now, she's asking me stay and I just can't seem to ignore the look on her face."

Giles sighed as he dropped his glass to the sink to wash later. "I'm being a coward…I said I'll only be gone for a while but look how things have turned up."

"I guess, as the saying goes, you'll just know when the right time has come," replied Wesley. "Look, I've still got things here under control. The Council is pretty much leaving me to my own devices and my father has not cornered me."

"That's good," said Giles, wishing he was there as well. Not to be a jerk or anything, but he missed doing spells and having a nightcap with Wesley. They were able to do that while both of them were in the same state but now things were different, time and place wise. "You're right, I'll just wait for the right time…hopefully it's sooner than later."


	25. BE 6x7 Once More With Feeling

**25\. Buffy Episode Tags: 6x7 "Once More With Feeling"**

"Wait," began Wesley, trying so very hard to control his laughter. "Wait…you mean to tell me that—"

"Mention anything Wesley and you are a dead man," warned Giles, clearly not amused with what had transpired.

Wesley paused, and if Giles could see him, he would have thought that the younger man was deep in thought. "How many songs did you sing?"

Giles groaned and covered his head with his free hand. "Wesley…"

"Alright, alright, no more mentioning it," said Wesley, the mirth not lost in his voice. "So what else did you learn from each other's musical numbers?"

Giles sighed as he turned to look outside his hotel room window. "She was in heaven."

There was pause on the other end but Giles knew it wasn't because Wesley didn't comprehend what he just said…it was more of the fact that the younger man was waiting for him to say more but Giles didn't know what to add to that.

Buffy was in heaven…he had been right that what Willow had done was wrong and that the young witch should had let things be.

"Well what appeared to be heaven for her anyway," finally voiced out Giles as he ran a tired hand over his face. "She pretty much said her suffering started when they brought her back."

"I can't imagine what must it be like for her," began Wesley, barely above a whisper. "Have you talked to her?"

"She seems to not want to hear anything from anyone except from Spike," said Giles obviously in disdain. He turned to his clothes and luggage and sighed. "I can't delay this any further, Wesley. I'm heading back."

"Rupert, are you sure?" asked Wesley, suddenly taken aback by his mentor's news. "After what you've just learned?"

"You told me that I'd know the right time and this is it," argued Giles. "She can do it…but she doesn't want to because she knows I'm here. Buffy has always been a decisive woman on her own even before all of this."

"I know," replied Wesley. "Not that I don't want you back here, Rupert. I just hope you're right."

"Believe me," began Giles, finally letting himself collapse on his bed. "I've thought this through over and over again…"

"The song and dance number was just the last straw?" teased Wesley, couldn't help but put in.

"WESLEY!"

"Last jab, I promise!"


End file.
